A snake in the hand is worth two in the bush
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: SG1 capture a goa'uld who may provide the answers to defeating the system lords
1. Part one

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Authors note: This was the very first story I wrote. It was originally posted on Heliopolis in the dim and distant past but I've since made some major changes to the story - for the better I hope. Please let me know what you think.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part one

'… and Daniel decided we should trust him,' Jack finished up his report to General Hammond.

Their mission had been to P3X-712, a planet which initially indicated a source of naquadah but on arrival all they had found was a badly wrecked glider with an injured goa'uld inside. He called himself Qu'ilar and had been in the service of both Hathor and Nirrti. Qu'ilar had requested asylum, promising to share his knowledge of the goa'uld.

'The mind of the host could have survived,' Daniel had insisted, 'The Tok'ra can help him and can question him further. He could help us.'

Jack, turning all the options over in his mind, reluctantly decided that they could use all the help they could get and so they had brought him back. Qu'ilar had been checked by Dr Fraiser in the infirmary and then escorted to secure quarters under heavy guard where the symbiote could continue the healing process.

'Very well, Colonel. I'd like you…' General Hammond was interrupted by the arrival of an airman who stood nervously waiting for permission to speak. 'Yes?' Hammond turned to him.

'I'm afraid the prisoner has escaped,' he stammered out, really not wanting to be the one who delivered this information.

'How the hell did he get out?' Hammond demanded.

'We don't know, sir, the guards outside the cell and on the way to the surface seem to be suffering from some form of amnesia - Dr Fraiser is still checking them out,' came the reply.

'For crying out loud - where do we get these people from that they can't keep a single goa'uld confined?' Jack snapped. 'Permission to take charge of the retrieval, General?' Hammond nodded curtly and SG1 filed out to begin the search.

**************

She had gone for a walk in the woods behind her house. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she nearly didn't see the man stumbling towards her. Her initial reaction was to run, the woods weren't frequented much and there was no one within calling distance, then she realised something was wrong. He fell once, got up again with difficulty and then continued towards her as though he couldn't see her. He went down again, but this time he didn't get up.

Hesitating for a moment, she ran towards him where he lay with one arm underneath him, the other flung wide as if appealing for help. She knelt down beside him, checking for a pulse but not finding one. She leant closer to see if she could feel him breathing. Nothing. 

The next instant she felt an excruciating pain in the back of her neck which made her cry out before she slumped forward over the body of the man she had gone to help.

She came to not knowing how long she had been lying there, one part of her repulsed at the thought of where she had been lying, another, one which didn't really seem to belong to her, telling her to get away, to get back…

Her thoughts became less coherent, unable to think clearly….

She could hear movement, a lot of people, searching for something. 

Her senses were heightened. They were nearly here, she had to get away.

Without further thought she started running, away from the people coming towards her, heading deeper into the woods. She had been spotted, voices shouting behind her, footsteps running after her, not just searching. 

She had to get away, get back…

She seemed to be stronger and faster than ever before, she was going to get away, get to safety.

The next instant pain exploded in her head again, she stumbled and went down on both knees, clutching her head in agony. As the pain eased she knew something was wrong, her own thoughts were clearer now, wondering why she was running, what was going on. At the same time, the voice telling her to run was still there, but not so overpowering or compelling, she was able to suppress it, waiting apprehensively for the arrival of those she instinctively knew were searching for her.

**************

'Colonel, this is Wilkinson, we've found the woman who was seen with the body.'

'Hold your position, we'll be with you in two minutes,' Jack responded.

Sam had realised something was wrong as soon as they reached the body. 

'Sir, he's not here. He must have taken a new host.' Sam glanced at Teal'c who raised one eyebrow and inclined his head in agreement. 

'Are you sure Carter?' Jack asked hopefully, sighing when Sam nodded in confirmation. 'Ok, Lieutenant, take care of this,' Jack waved his hand in the direction of the body, then called his team to follow. 'Let's go campers, it's gonna be one of those days.'

They reached Wilkinson's position and saw a woman in her late twenties kneeling with her back against a tree looking apprehensively at them.

'Carter?' Jack asked.

'Yes sir, it's definitely here.' 

'Ok. Now what? Something doesn't seem to add up.' Jack quickly assessed the situation. 'She doesn't act like she's got a snake in her.' 

'Sir, I think we should take her back to base asap. I can feel it's presence, but only intermittently, as if it's fading in and out. I recommend restraints.'

'Ya think?' Came Jack's terse response.

Jack moved towards the woman who tensed slightly as he approached, not knowing what was coming or what trouble she might be in.

'I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force. I'm sorry about all this, but we think you've been exposed to a hallucinogenic substance and we need to take you to our base medical facility to have you checked over.' Jack spoke in a calm reassuring manner, and held out his hand to help her up. 'What's your name?'

'Clare Dawson,' she replied. 'I...uh...can you really help me, it...it feels like I've got another voice in my head, trying to control me, but I can't remember…'

As Jack helped her up she cried out in pain, her free hand going to her head and her body went limp.

'Do you always have this effect on strange women?' Daniel grinned at him.

Jack gave him a withering look while he checked for Clare's pulse. It was there, but racing with an irregular beat.

Clare's eyes suddenly opened, glowing with the light that confirmed she had been taken over by a goa'uld. 'Release us immediately,' the hollow voice ordered.

'I don't think so. Not after we've gone to all this trouble of catching up with you, how about you come back with us instead.' Jack pulled a sour face as he spoke.

'Never.'

Clare leapt up, elbowed Jack in the ribs with enough force to make him double over in pain and headed through the woods again. Pursuit was not far behind but the goa'uld gave her extra strength and she was getting away. Suddenly, a tall dark figure stepped out in front of her.

'You must come with us,' Teal'c stated flatly.

Clare ignored him and started to angle away from him, the next instant lightning flared hitting her in the stomach. She dropped to her knees fighting desperately against the surge coursing through her body, but it was too much and she fell forward, unconscious.

'Way to go Teal'c,' Jack spoke angrily. 'What the hell are you doing bringing a zat gun out here?'

'My tactics worked, O'Neill.'

'Maybe,' Jack forced himself to calm down before continuing. 'Anyone know what just happened?' 

'I think the symbiote has only partial control, before she passed out she appeared to be, well, normal. She seemed to be in pain as she stood up, then after she came around the symbiote had gotten control again.' Carter said. 'Sir, this could be the most important discovery we've made so far, if she can reject the symbiote, we have to find out …'

'Ok Carter, I know this is all very exciting, but this is not the time or the place. Let's get back to the base before the snake wakes up again.'

****************

In the infirmary Clare was lying restrained on one of the beds. It was a necessary precaution - on the way back to the base Clare had wakened several times, alternating between Qu'ilar and Clare in control. When it was Qu'ilar who emerged, she struggled violently against the restraints, trying to get away. 

Dr Fraiser had carried out numerous tests, identifying unusually high levels of serotonin and norepinephrine while the brain scans showed two distinct brain patterns. The pattern of waking and falling back into unconsciousness continued but it was clear that the episodes where Clare was in control were getting longer and stronger whereas Qu'ilar was getting weaker. Janet glanced up at the observation window where SG1 were watching the proceedings with General Hammond.

'What's going on Doctor?' Jack asked, his eyes focussed on what was going on.

'The goa'uld is losing the battle,' Janet called to him as her attention was drawn back to the figure on the bed. 'I don't know if the host can be saved either.'

Clare was having seizures, her body arching against the restraints, her pulse racing erratically. After several agonising seizures, worse than any she had experienced before, she shuddered violently and her body relaxed, her breathing and pulse stopping. 

Dr Fraiser jumped into action, shouting orders to resuscitate when she realised Clare had resumed breathing on her own, barely perceptible to begin with but growing stronger all the time, her pulse steadying and returning to normal.

After a few moments, Clare's eyes flickered open.

'How are you feeling?' asked Dr Fraiser.

'Tired. My head hurts. Where am I?' Clare responded, dazed and confused.

'You've been brought to a military hospital - I'm Dr Fraiser. You were affected by a hallucinogenic substance and needed to be checked out.' Janet had been briefed on the cover story by Jack.

'Oh. That seems familiar…haven't I seen you before?' Clare's eyes fell on Jack who had just arrived with Hammond.

'Yeah - Colonel Jack O'Neill - I was the one who brought you in from the woods. This is General Hammond. You're looking a lot better than you did,' Jack cleared his throat awkwardly then took his leave. 'Well, I guess we should leave you in the doctor's capable hands.'

***************

The following morning Hammond, SG1 and Dr Fraiser were in the briefing room. Dr Fraiser had informed them of the test results, suggesting that the symbiotes' failure to take control of his new host could be due to the chemical imbalance in Clare's brain.

'Clare's brain scans and recent blood tests show an increased level of serotonin and norepinephrine. She tells me she has been seeing a doctor for depression but wasn't taking anti-depressants. I'd like to carry out some more tests, but I believe the natural increase in these chemicals may have led to Clare being able to reject the symbiote. She's also made a remarkably fast recovery considering how close to dying she came.'

'What about Qu'ilar's memories?' Jack asked. 'I mean, could the Tok'ra access them in the same way they helped Carter remember Jolinar's?'

'It's hard to say.' Sam considered this for a moment. 'Jolinar had fully blended with me, if Clare has somehow managed to kill the symbiote before the joining was completed there may not be anything left to remember.' 

At that moment the door opened and Clare entered, ushered in by a guard. She was invited to sit down next to Dr Fraiser, as a familiar and reassuring face.

'Miss Dawson,' Hammond greeted her, 'I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the team who were responsible for helping you out yesterday…Major Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Colonel O'Neill and Dr Fraiser you are already acquainted with.'

'I know this must seem strange to you, and I'm afraid that for reasons of national security I can't explain fully why we need to ask you these questions but I hope we can count on your co-operation.' Hammond looked at Clare who considered this for a moment before reluctantly nodding her acceptance, her eyes darting around the room uncomfortably. Hammond smiled reassuringly before he asked his next question. 'Could you tell us what happened yesterday before Colonel O'Neill found you?' 

Clare told them how she had come across Qu'ilar dying in the woods. 'It felt like there was someone else in my head, telling me to do stuff I didn't want to do. When I first woke up, it told me I had to run, to get back to the Chappa'ai, so I ran. Then I felt a pain in my head, and the other voice was in the background and I could stop. Then when you found me it seemed to take over again, oh! I remember, I..uh..I hit you didn't I Colonel O'Neill?' Clare looked embarrassed.

'No worries, I'm fine,' Jack dismissed the incident with a wave of his hand, looking sheepishly at the other members of his team. They'd heard him swear loudly after the incident, he hadn't been too pleased to be beaten up by a female of much smaller stature than himself, even if she'd been controlled by a snake at the time.

'Anyway, I was getting away when the Jaffa****shot me. After that I can't remember anything until I woke up in your hospital.' Clare finished.

'You said something about a Chappa'ai, can you tell me more about it?' Hammond asked, the interest of the others being captured at her referral to the Chappa'ai and Teal'c as a Jaffa.

'The…the what? Did I say that, wait a moment…you're right, I did say that didn't I? I don't think I've ever heard of it before. What is it?' Clare asked curiously.

'General, if you don't mind, I think I might be able to…' offered Daniel, receiving a nod from Hammond.

'Clare, can you tell us again what happened when you woke up after finding Qu'ilar?' Daniel asked.

Clare sighed before repeating her story. 'I woke up and could hear people looking for me. The other voice in my head told me I had to get away and find the Chappa'ai and get back through it - is that the bit you meant?' Clare looked at Daniel, relaxing a little at his friendly smile.

'Yeah...the Chappa'ai…' Daniel's voice tailed off, inviting more information. Jack raised his eyebrows at Daniel, wanting to know what on earth he was trying to do, then the next moment he looked back at Clare as she continued talking.

'Yes, big round circle made of naquadah with symbols around the outside, used for getting to other planets.' As she got to the end of the sentence, Clare's voice slowed as she realised she did not know what she was talking about and intimidated by the looks directed at her.

'What do you know about the Jaffa?' Daniel asked a direct question this time.

'I said that too didn't I?' Clare looked confused. 'I really don't know anything, I don't even know where I got the word from.'

'This is Teal'c, he's a Jaffa,' continued Daniel. 

'Jaffa. Servants to the system lords, they carry the goa'uld young until they are old enough to take a host. Shol'va!' Clare spat the last word out, looking disdainfully at Teal'c.

'Teal'c is our friend and colleague,' Daniel explained. 'He works with us to defeat the goa'uld.' Clare didn't look convinced but fell silent again.

'General? Jack?' Daniel queried.

'Whoa there Danny boy, just stop and think…' Jack responded to the unasked question.

'Jack, we have to. I think the information and knowledge is already there, under the control of a human not a goa'uld. We need that information, and we can't just let her go with the knowledge she has.' Daniel insisted. 'Just a word or a picture could trigger a memory - if that were to happen in the wrong place at the wrong time…' 

Throughout Daniel's speech Clare had been looking nervously around the room, now she leapt out of her chair and was tugging at the door leading out of the briefing room. Unfortunately she hadn't realised the door opened outwards and Jack was on her before she had chance to correct the mistake, spinning her around and holding her arms at her side.

'Hey, what's the problem?' Jack spoke in a soothing voice. 'Why don't you come and sit down and listen to the rest of it?' Jack watched her face as he saw her eyes searching the room looking for another means of escape.

Daniel approached the two of them. 'Clare, it's going to be ok, really. I know it can all seem a little overwhelming, we just have a lot of things we need to consider.' Clare looked at him, something about him getting through to her and she allowed Daniel to show her back to her seat.

'Ok. So, do we go ahead with Daniel's suggestion?' Jack asked.

Hammond looked at the faces of the others present, receiving nods of assent from all. He turned to Clare. 'I'm sorry that this has been difficult for you. I'm going to hand you over to Colonel O'Neill's team to explain what is going on and how you can help.' 

'Clare - are you alright?' Dr Fraiser, ignoring Hammond's departure had turned to Clare.

'I'm fine,' Clare insisted, whose pale face said otherwise. 

'Of course you are,' Janet said firmly before turning to Jack. 'Whatever you need will have to wait until tomorrow. Clare needs to rest now.' Janet stood up, helping a too-tired-to-protest Clare from the room.

***********

Jack turned to the rest of SG1 and raised his eyebrows, 'Daniel?' He looked in Daniel's direction.

Daniel sat absorbed in his own thoughts, tapping a pencil on the notepad in front of him.

'DANIEL!' Jack spoke louder, but was still not heard by the archaeologist.

Jack stood up, walked around the table to where Daniel was sitting, plucked the pencil from his hand and waved his hand in front of Daniel's face.

'Yo! Danny! Anyone at home? Bring your thoughts back to earth instead of thinking about some rock you've just found.'

'Uh, what? Oh, sorry Jack.' Daniel's eyes refocused and became aware that the others were watching him with amused expressions. 'I was just thinking...'

'Really, and here I was thinking you'd just decided to take a nap,' Jack retorted.

'We can't let her go,' Daniel continued, ignoring Jack. 'Or at least not until we are able to determine how much she actually knows.'

'It's obvious the memories are there and can be drawn out but Daniel's experiment shows we'll have to be careful who talks to her, otherwise the wrong information could get into the wrong hands,' Sam confirmed.

'So, what do you suggest then?'

'Well, sir, in view of how the memories are recalled, it's going to need some pretty careful handling, direct questions obviously don't work. The memories are there, but hidden away in the subconscious.' 

'Well, I can do careful,' Jack shrugged.

'Uh, Sir, I don't think you…'

'Jack, I really don't think. . .'

'Ok, ok, I get the picture. What does a guy have to do to get some respect around here!' Jack tried to look offended, then gave it up when it didn't work. 'Well, we can't do anything for the time being, so let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving.'


	2. Part two

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

****

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part two

Jack entered the infirmary and headed towards Clare.

'How are you feeling?' Jack asked as he stood beside her with his hands in his pockets. 'Doc Fraiser says you're doing ok for the moment and I've persuaded her that a little trip away from this place,' he waved his hand vaguely, 'to get some real food, not the rubbish they serve here, would be the best thing to help you recover.'

Clare smiled uncertainly at him.

Dr Fraiser appeared at Jack's elbow, smiling at her. 'Clare, it's fine if you'd like to go with him. You're looking much better and a change would be good for you, help you to acclimatise a bit. Providing,' she looked pointedly at Jack, 'You get her back here in two hours.'

Jack pulled a face but sighed his assent.

'So,' Jack continued, 'I've got a few things to sort out, I'll be back in fifteen to collect you.' He smiled reassuringly, patted her on the shoulder and then he'd gone.

He returned as promised to find Clare dressed and waiting for him.

'Ok, we're so outta here,' he said as he put his hand on Clare's back to lead her out of the infirmary.

Clare's head was spinning at the maze of corridors and elevators she encountered. She'd been too stunned by all that had happened earlier to really take in her trip to the briefing room. Now she realised how big this place must be and not a window in sight.

They joined the rest of SG1 at a table in the mess hall and Clare ate her meal as she listened to the others chatter amongst themselves until she started to relax in the easy going atmosphere. Daniel, observing this, directed a question at her, drawing her into the conversation.

'You probably feel pretty strange,' he smiled at her as she nodded agreement. 'Well, just to break the ice a bit and as we'll all be spending some time together, I'll introduce us properly. None of that military rubbish the air force are usually so insistent on.' Daniel glanced sideways at Jack who grimaced at him. 

'Aren't you in the air force then?' Clare asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'Definitely not. I'm a civilian. The others I'm afraid to say are, but forget official titles. I'm Daniel, this is Jack, Sam and Teal'c.' Clare looked warily at Teal'c, then shook herself as she turned to listen to Daniel.

'I'm actually an archaeologist, anthropologist and linguist.' Daniel paused, inviting Clare to join in.

'My name is Clare and I want world peace,' Clare informed them before looking sheepish. 'Sorry about that, I just always feel like saying something stupid whenever I'm in an 'introduce yourself to the group' situation. Actually, I write children's books.' For the first time they saw her smile, as if she'd made a big joke.

'What have you written?' Sam asked.

'Oh, just a few adventure stories and the Robyn Marsh series,' she said lightly, glancing shyly around the table.

'You're kidding! I've read them all,' Sam spoke enthusiastically, suddenly feeling foolish as Jack looked at her in surprise, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. 'Well, sir, uh, Cassie's got a couple, and once I read one, I was hooked and bought them all.' Sam coughed and asked Clare another question. 'So, working on anything at the moment?'

Sam could see Clare tense up and, realising something was wrong, changed the subject. 'Anyone for dessert?' She asked instead, getting up and taking orders.

'Well, I guess we better get you back to the infirmary,' Jack said at last as empty dishes littered the table.

'That's ok sir, I'll escort her back,' volunteered Sam, standing up. 'See you guys later.'

As they walked, Clare glanced at Sam. 'Major Carter?' 

'Sam, call me Sam,' Sam reminded her.

'Oh, yes. Well, you know what it's like don't you? To have another voice in your head? How do you learn to live with something like that?' 

Sam looked at Clare appraisingly, considering this question but then decided to answer as best she could.

'Well, it can be hard and sometimes you're not sure whose emotions you're feeling, but over time I can feel that more of me is there and it gets easier, you kind of get used to it I suppose. Here we are, and back within the two hours as ordered,' Sam said, grinning at Janet and Clare. 'Well, it's been nice chatting, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.'

**************

Jack found himself in Daniel's office at a bit of a loose end. He had just left the infirmary after a meeting with Dr Fraiser where he had been told that all plans to try to retrieve any goa'uld memories from Clare would have to be put on hold for the next couple of days. Jack had called in on his team with the news that they could continue as normal for the rest of the day, his last port of call being Daniel. Jack was really trying to avoid the mountain of paperwork in his office and he figured that bugging Daniel was a good way to achieve that, plus he could do with some of the strong coffee Daniel always seemed to have on hand.

Once supplied with a mug, Jack informed Daniel of the situation.

'Uh-huh.' Daniel sounded as though he already knew something. 

'What do you mean uh-huh? You know something else don't you - c'mon, spill.'

'Jack, I don't think…' Daniel didn't have time to finish as Jack gave him one of his glares which could usually make the archaeologist co-operate.

'Ok, ok. I was working late last night.' Nothing unusual there, thought Jack. 'I needed a refill of coffee and was on my way to fetch some when I bumped into Clare wandering the corridors.'

Jack stared at Daniel - Clare should not have been out of the infirmary, and certainly not without an escort.

Daniel read Jack's thoughts. 'I don't think you've anything to worry about,' he said. 'She was sleepwalking and didn't even see me. She woke up a little while after I found her and I got her back to the infirmary - it was chaos in there with SG3 all needing attention.'

Daniel kept a few details to himself. How Clare had woken when a patrol had challenged her, startling her awake. How she had been confused, not knowing where she was and cowering against the wall until her eyes had refocused and she recognised Daniel. How he had escorted her back to the infirmary, ready to give Dr Fraiser a piece of his mind, only to back down when he saw the situation in there and how worried Dr Fraiser was when she realised Clare had disappeared. How Clare had told him of the car accident which had claimed the lives of her husband and parents a few months ago and how she had been getting her life back together until this had happened. 

Daniel had been able to understand what Clare had been through, telling her a little about Sha're and how she had died recently too, and a friendship from shared experiences had been initiated until Daniel had been chased away when Dr Fraiser returned with a sedative.

Jack looked at him suspiciously, but grudgingly accepted his explanation.

'Soooo..' Jack continued, 'How about breakfast?'

Daniel's attention had already wandered back to the books in front of him, one hand curled round his newly recharged cup of coffee. 'Uh, no, I'm fine thanks,' as he indicated a bag of cookies on his desk. Jack sighed, knowing it was worse than useless to try to get him away from his work.

'Ok. Don't forget, mission briefing at 1400.' Jack heard what might have passed for assent, but mentally resolved not to take any chances - he would send Teal'c to collect Daniel and make sure he got there on time rather than his usual appearance ten minutes after everyone else had arrived.

*************

Teal'c had just stepped out of the elevator on his way to collect Daniel for the briefing. He had taken two steps towards Daniel's office when he was startled by an enormous crash coming from the direction he was headed. Jogging towards the noise, he burst into the room to find Daniel getting shakily to his feet, books scattered all around him from the shelf which had just collapsed.

'Do you require assistance Daniel Jackson?'

'Uh - I'm - I don't feel . . .' Daniel's hesitating words indicated all was not well, and as Daniel half turned to face Teal'c the thin ribbon of blood working its way from Daniel's forehead and the paleness of his face told him everything he needed to know.

'You require medical attention. I will summon Dr Fraiser.'

'No, no,' Daniel protested,' I'll be fine, just need to...to…' The sentence was left unfinished as Daniel swayed, then was caught and lowered to the floor by Teal'c as he passed out.

************

Jack hurried into the briefing room with General Hammond, casting annoyed glances at Teal'c who was talking to Sam with no sign of Daniel.

'Teal'c,' he said, the quietness of his voice hiding his annoyance. 'Did you forget to bring something?'

'I did not.' Teal'c informed Jack. 'Daniel Jackson is unwell and is unable to attend the briefing.'

'What do you mean unwell? Daniel's sick? He was fine this morning, what happened?' Jack demanded.

'He has concussion. A shelf fell from the wall in his office and injured him.' Teal'c replied.

Jack stood up and was ready to head out the door to see Daniel before anyone had chance to say anything. Teal'c stood in his path.

'Excuse me,' Jack muttered.

'I am sorry O'Neill. I have a message from Dr Fraiser. You are not to go to the infirmary until after the briefing. Your presence is not required and you will be in the way. Daniel Jackson will be fine and needs to rest, he will, however, be unable to go on tomorrows mission to PX3-J1Y.' Teal'c having delivered his message took his seat and waited patiently for the briefing to begin.

'General?' Jack appealed to Hammond.

Hammond jumped in before Jack could continue. 'No, Colonel. Dr Fraiser has given her orders and I suggest we respect them.' Hammond's voice was firm, indicating that there would be no further discussion on the subject.

With a distinct lack of grace, Jack threw himself into his chair and waited.

'Well, the first thing we have to decide is - do we proceed tomorrow as planned or postpone until Dr Jackson has recovered?'

'Sir, I really don't want to leave Daniel out of this one,' Sam said. 'But the information we had was that we were not the only ones to be after this information. We may have found the address first, but the goa'uld will not be long in getting there. We've already lost valuable time in chasing down Qu'ilar after he escaped. I don't think we've got any time to lose.'

'What about Clare?' Jack queried. 'If she's got Qu'ilar's memories couldn't she have additional information for us?'

'Perhaps, sir,' Sam responded, 'However I believe Qu'ilar gave us everything he had. Clare may have a few more details but getting them out of her could take more time than we can spare. She won't be fit to talk for another couple of days and then we have to go about it the right way in order to help her remember. It could take weeks. Sir,' she turned to Hammond, 'I recommend we proceed tomorrow as planned.'

'Agreed, however we do need a replacement for Dr Jackson.' Hammond said. 'Dr Rothman is available I know, he was due to go out with SG3 but as they are now out of action for the time being he can accompany you.' Hammond ignored Jack's expression of disgust. Robert Rothman was not one of Jack's favourite people.

Hammond nodded at the airman on duty at the door to request Dr Rothman's presence in the briefing room.

*************

Daniel had closed his eyes as soon as he'd heard footsteps coming towards him. They had an awfully familiar ring to them and he really didn't feel up to the hard time they were going to give him over this one.

'Strange,' Janet was saying, 'I just checked him and he was awake then. He had a nasty cut on his head and a mild concussion which will put him out of action for a few days but then he'll be able to resume normal duties.'

Daniel heard her move to the bed next door to check up on Clare. He could hear Jack talking to Janet, asking when they'd be able to speak to her again. Daniel was surprised when Jack did not protest when told that it would not be possible until the following day at the earliest, and possibly another couple of days.

After a few minutes of quiet discussion amongst the other members of his team, his friends, he could hear them leaving. Or so he thought. As he opened his eyes he saw Jack returning with one of the really uncomfortable chairs reserved for visitors, and Jack, seeing Daniel with his eyes open, grinned mockingly at him.

Daniel groaned, was he really up to this? His head hurt like hell and he really couldn't face up to Jack in one of these moods.

'So, Danny,' Jack began, 'Just as I suspected. You weren't asleep at all were you? How you doing?'

'Sore head, uncomfortable bed, wonderful care from Janet's nurses. What more could I want?' Daniel replied sourly. 'Have you come to get me out of here?'

'Not a chance. I got Janet's message from Teal'c earlier. No way am I going up against that. She's bound to think up some unpleasant new tests for our post mission checks…' Jack's voice trailed off as he realised Daniel wasn't aware of the outcome of the briefing.

Daniel felt momentarily winded. That was why Jack wasn't bothered that they wouldn't be able to talk to Clare tomorrow - they were still going. 'Jack, I'll be fine, just let me get out of this bed and…' as Daniel sat up to put his words into action, the pain in his head increased, forcing a groan from him until he lay back down.

'Look, buddy,' Jack said more gently. 'We'd have waited for you if we could but we can't afford to waste any time. This temple place is highly sought after. We've already lost a lot of time and if we leave it too much longer the goa'uld will get there before us and we can't let that happen. I'm sorry.'

Daniel swallowed his disappointment - being left behind felt all wrong - but he'd worked with the military for long enough to know that this happened and that there really was no time to lose. The battle with the goa'uld was continuing and they needed to try anything that would give them an edge.

'So, who've you got to replace me?'

Jack looked exceedingly morose at this point, and suspicion starting to work its way into Daniel's head, to be confirmed as Jack said just one word. 'Rothman.'

'Ah.' Daniel said. 'He's really very good you know. He's improved a lot since working with the SGC. I'm sure it'll be fine.' At least this latest news distracted Jack from tormenting him over his stupid accident.

Jack's attention was diverted just then, Daniel followed his gaze and saw Clare had woken and was trying to sit up.

'Hey,' Jack said, 'How you feeling?'

'Oh, uh, General O'Neill isn't it?' She said, her confused mind muddling his name and rank. Daniel gave a small smile as he watched as Jack helped her to sit up, passing her the glass of water she'd been reaching for.

'Well, almost. It's Colonel O'Neill, and I thought I you were going to call me Jack?' 

'Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot.' Clare sounded apologetic, not knowing Jack well enough yet to appreciate his sense of humour. 'I'm feeling better, I'm sure I'll be up and about in a few days. I can't wait to get out of here.' She stopped suddenly, afraid she'd said something wrong. 'I mean, Dr Fraiser and everyone is really good and all that…' her voice trailed off.

'That's a perfectly natural response if SG1are anything to go by.' A new voice joined in. 'They seem to spend half their time doing something to get themselves in here and the other half trying to get out again.' Dr Fraiser had come up while they were talking. 'And I'm glad to know someone appreciates my efforts,' she concluded as she looked pointedly at Daniel and Jack.

'I'm afraid you'll have to leave now Colonel, my patients need their rest.' Janet said firmly.

Jack stood up to go, letting Clare know he'd be back to see her in two days. As a parting comment he added 'You've got Daniel for company anyway - just make sure he keeps away from any shelves with violent tendencies.' He grinned at Daniel, having got that one in anyway. Daniel grimaced as he said goodbye but, feeling too ill to respond, just rolled over and went to sleep. Sighing deeply Jack left to prepare for the mission.

To be continued…


	3. Part three

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part three

As they stepped through the 'gate they were hit by a wave of humid heat.

Rothman was struggling the minute they were through, gasping for breath as he tried to acclimatise.

Jack held back his desire to show his frustration that it was Rothman and not Daniel who was with them. 'You going to be ok?' He asked, controlling his voice.

Rothman nodded, heaved his pack more comfortably on his shoulders and indicated that he was ready to go.

'Qu'ilar's information was that the Temple is set in a ravine about two hours walk from the 'gate. The entrance is protected by some kind of code, which is where Dr Rothman comes in.' Sam reminded them.

'Ok. Everyone set?' Jack spoke lightly. 'Let's go hike then.'

A little over three hours later they reached the ravine they were looking for. They would have arrived a lot sooner if Rothman hadn't needed to keep stopping for rest and water breaks. Jack sometimes found Daniel's civilian attitude a real nuisance at times, but he also knew Daniel could keep up the pace and be relied on to protect himself and his colleagues when necessary.

'Dr Rothman, this is your show I believe.'

Rothman looked sideways at Jack - he could never make him out. He knew he wasn't the most popular person at the SGC but he sometimes felt he was being laughed at or ridiculed and being all archaeologist and not a people person hefound it hard to deal with. Still, at the sight of the markings around what was obviously the entrance to the Temple, he forgot Jack's manner and was soon absorbed in studying the information.

'Well?' Jack asked impatiently after ten minutes.

'It's written in a form of Egyptian,' Rothman glanced at Jack briefly before resuming his examination. 'See these markings here? They look very similar to those found on the ruined temple at . . .' Rothman's voice trailed off as he saw the glazed expression on Jack's face. Why could he never do anything right? Surely he could at least make a favourable impression on one mission?

'Dr Rothman,' Jack tried to remain patient. 'Do you know what it says and can you get us in?'

'Oh, er, yes. The mechanism itself is simple - see this wheel? It's like a combination on a safe - turn the dial in the right sequence and you're in.'

'And?' Rothman looked blankly at Jack. 'What's the combination?'

'There's the catch. These symbols around the dial are the code and I haven't seen anything yet to help us…' Rothman's voice trailed off as he examined the alcove they were in. It was an arch, with the lock on the wall of the main building. There were markings and writing all over the walls and the floor, but nothing which could be used to help break the code.

After a further half hour, Rothman gave an exclamation: 'Here! "Know your God and all will be revealed" That's the clue.'

'Well…' Jack said impatiently 'What does it mean?'

'Well…it has to do with Hathor and…' Rothman came to a standstill.

'You mean you haven't a clue?'

'Well, more like not much of a clue yet,' replied Rothman.

Jack threw himself down and watched Carter and Rothman doing their stuff. *In this heat it would be nice to just have a quick snooze while…* he thought to himself drowsily although his senses were still finely tuned on the area surrounding the temple, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice should the need arise.

A loud bang brought him quickly to his feet. Grabbing his gun he was greeted by the sight of Dr Rothman flat on his back after falling over one of the packs on the floor.

Reaching out a hand to help him up, Jack was surprised when Rothman waved him to one side violently.

'That's it! There's the answer - it was on the roof all the time,' Rothman explained rather incoherently that the correct symbols against each point on the dial correlated to a letter on the ceiling.

Slowly, between Carter and Rothman the code was dialled, until finally the last combination was entered and Sam indicated for Rothman to stand back while she pushed the dial into the door to activate the opening device.

The door opened revealing a vast dome inside, completely empty with walls and pillars covered in writing and symbols. Without thinking Rothman was through the door, eager to look around and not considering that there might be any danger. Jack was hot on his heels, frustrated at the impetuousness of yet another archaeologist, Sam and Teal'c following more cautiously. As they passed through the door, a bright white light swept down and over them, then was gone.

As they moved away from the door it silently swung shut behind them, with no sign of how to get out from the inside, no matter how closely Sam and Jack examined it.

'Now what?' Jack demanded as Rothman studied an inscription on the inside of the door.

'Oh. This is not good, not good at all.' Rothman said. 'This says "Prove false and the wrath of your God will be revealed." What does that mean? What's it mean?'

While Rothman hunted desperately for the meaning of these words, Jack and Sam were using more military tactics to attempt to open the door. The door, however, appeared to be sealed shut with the only mechanism for opening it on the outside. There was no sign of a hinge or any other way to get it open.

The Temple had sufficient light coming through a series of small holes around the bottom third of the walls, enabling them to see how high up the roof was. Jack searched the rest of the room with Teal'c, while Sam and Rothman hunted near the doorway for clues on how they could get out. Ten minutes later Jack and Teal'c returned, Jack giving a shake of his head to show they had not found anything.

'We're going to die, I know it.' Rothman was starting to get edgy.

'Don't be so stupid.' Jack was quite firm, wanting to quell any signs of panic at the earliest opportunity. 'We're due to report in six hours, when we don't they'll send someone to get us out. Anyway, I'm sure…' the rest of Jack's sentence was cut off by an enormous crash which shook the entire dome, causing the supporting pillars to protest.

'Was that an earthquake?' Rothman looked around nervously.

'Unlikely.' Sam reassured him. 'The MALP reports did not show any indications of seismic activity. I don't know what it was, it felt like we were hit by…' Sam's voice trailed off momentarily, then resumed more slowly '…by a wall of water.'

'Major?' A terse enquiry from Jack.

'Sir, look at the floor.' They were standing on a slightly raised platform near the entrance to the Temple, as they looked to where Sam was pointing they could see water swirling in through the lowest of the holes in the walls.

'Where did that come from?' Sam exclaimed. 'The ravine looked like it hadn't seen water in a thousand years or more.' 

'I'm not worried about where it came from, all I need to know is that it's rising fast and we need to get out of here pronto.' Jack said. 'Ok. What have we got and what do we need.'

'We have ourselves and some of our equipment. We have a building filling up with water. We need to find a way out.' Teal'c informed Jack, earning him a withering look. 

'Well that's useful.' Jack retorted.

Teal'c raised his eyebrows but said nothing further.

In pairs, they splashed around the interior of the Temple, examining the walls for any signs of how they could get out. In desperation they looked at the roof, but found it too far away to make anything out.

'Ok kids.' Jack tried to sound positive. 'We have six hours before we're due to report in, it'll take the rescue team a good two hours to get here, even if they leave straight away, plus allowing time for them to figure out how to get us out. Major, how long do you estimate before this room fills up?'

'Well sir, at its current rate I would anticipate being up to chest high within an hour, a further two hours will take us about half way up.' Sam paused. 'Sir, we need to be prepared for three scenarios. If anyone were to lose consciousness then they could drown. There is a danger of hypothermia - this water is very cold. I don't know where it's come from but it obviously hasn't been affected by the temperature outside. And the holes in the wall don't go all the way up - once the water covers them, we could start to suffer from oxygen deprivation.' 

'Thanks for the positive picture,' Jack muttered sarcastically, keeping a wary eye on a close to panicking Rothman.

'We need to be prepared, sir, know what to look out for.' Sam replied defensively.

Three hours later they were starting to feel the affects of prolonged exposure to the icy water. Teal'c seemed to be less affected, protected to a certain extent by his symbiote, Rothman suffering the most as the least used to extreme conditions. 

As the water rose it grew dimmer in the Temple. Jack allowed them to use only one flashlight at a time, they had spare batteries but with no idea how long they would be there, even if the rescue party came through when they didn't report in, it would be dark by the time they got to the Temple and mounting a rescue would be severely hampered.

In order to maintain body heat and preserve circulation, Jack issued orders to swim around at intervals, alternately yelling at and coaxing Rothman to keep him going, but it was becoming more and more obvious that the archaeologist was failing and could not keep up much longer. 

Floating on his back, almost drifting asleep, Rothman was woken by another command from Jack. He opened his eyes wide, then gasped with relief.

Jack, afraid he was ill, shook him violently, making him cough and splutter.

'Colonel O'Neill,' he said excitedly through chattering teeth. 'Look - above your head, there's a kind of trap door in the ceiling. We can get out. Can't we?' Rothman's voice trailed off as he realised the others did not greet his news with the same level of enthusiasm. 'What?'

'Robert,' Sam spoke gently. 'We've got no way of getting to it until the water rises that far. We may run out of time before that.'

Rothman suddenly realised what she was saying, looking intently into the faces of SG1 and saw the truth mirrored there. He gulped, and, surprising Jack, accepted the news by remaining calm.

The water was rising more slowly now and even seemed to be slightly warmer. Robert started to feel drowsy, could feel his eyes closing as he lay back in this nice, comfy…

'Rothman,' Jack's commanding voice reached him. 'Stay with us, fella. You're not going to die on us now. Teal'c, help me.'

Together they rubbed life back into his arms and legs, but by the blueness around his mouth and eyes, they knew that unless help came soon, it could come too late.

__

To be continued…


	4. Part four

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part four

Daniel woke late, taking a few moments to recall why he was in the infirmary, then grumpily demanding coffee from the nurse who had come to check up on him. As the nurse left, Daniel's eyes fell on the bed next to him, it's occupant having also just woken up and had witnessed the scene with the nurse. Daniel grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

'You're looking better,' Daniel greeted her.

'I feel a lot better,' Clare replied. 'I slept really well last night - I can't remember the last time that happened.' She trailed off and looked away uncertainly, a little embarrassed as she recalled how she had broken down in front of Daniel after her sleepwalking episode of the previous night.

Daniel smiled reassuringly but didn't pursue the issue any further and was prevented from saying anything by the arrival of Dr Fraiser.

'Well, you're looking a lot better Dr Jackson,' Janet told him. 'Providing you rest today I'll release you tomorrow.' Daniel grimaced, but accepted his lot. Experience had taught him that when the good doctor had that gleam in her eye it was best to do as he was told. 'Clare, how are you feeling? Did you sleep well?' Clare nodded. 'Ok, well why don't you go freshen up and I'll send some breakfast in for your both.' 

Clare headed for the shower feeling considerably brighter than she had done of late. With her hair clean, she luxuriated in the feel of the clean water cascading down her body rinsing away the clinical smell of the shower gel. It felt so good to wash away the stale stickiness from having spent a long time in bed. 

As she let the water flow over her a nagging memory tugged at the back of her mind. Something to do with a Temple? And the Chappa'ai? As the seconds ticked by the feeling began to turn to unease, then to fear that some disaster was about to fall…

Without warning, she realised she knew what it was and that she had to act. Pausing only long enough to roughly towel herself dry and pull on some clean pyjamas, she raced through the double doors into the infirmary, her short dark hair dripping on her shoulders, until she reached the bed where Daniel was now lying half asleep having been to the shower and back while she was gone.

'Well you must have needed that you've been gone long…' Daniel's voice trailed off as Clare interrupted him.

'I need to speak to General…General…the General,' Clare could not recall his name in her panic. 'They're in trouble, you have to get them out now!' Clare tugged on Daniel's arm, trying to pull him up to help her find the General.

Dr Fraiser, hearing Clare's excited voice, hurried over to see why Clare was trying to drag Daniel off his bed. 'Calm down now,' Janet used her firmest voice. 'Would you care to tell me what all the fuss is about?' She asked frostily.

'They've gone to the Temple haven't they?' Clare spoke rapidly. 'They're in danger, it's a trap, you have to get them out of there before it's too late. I have to see…to see…' as she paused to catch her breath, Dr Fraiser made her sit down on the bed and set about checking her pulse and blood pressure, with Clare fighting against her all the time.

'Just a moment, Janet,' Daniel interrupted. 'Clare, who's in danger and why do you think so?'

'Colonel O'Neill and the others. Qu'ilar told them about the Temple of Knowledge didn't he?' Clare turned with hope to Daniel who seemed to be taking her seriously. As Daniel nodded, she continued. 'Well, when they get there and work out how to get in they'll be trapped inside and drown. Qu'ilar knew that Colonel O'Neill would be the one to go and that he'd be able to find a way in. They wanted to destroy the Tau'ri who'd killed so many of the System Lords. I only remembered when I was in the shower.'

Janet looked at Daniel for help, unsure if this was a genuine memory or just a symptom of the extreme stress Clare had been under.

'I think we should go to see General Hammond,' Daniel confirmed. 'There's too much information here to be a coincidence.' Daniel stood up to leave with Clare, his concern for his friends making him forget that they were both clad only in pyjamas. 

'Not dressed like that you're not,' Janet insisted. 'Neither of you is fully fit yet and I'm not allowing you to wander around the base dressed like that - nor with wet hair.' She looked pointedly at Clare who grabbed the towel she had dropped on her bed and proceeded to rub her hair dry. 'I'll ask General Hammond to come down here.'

Five minutes later they were sitting in Janet's office with the General, Clare repeating her information in a more coherent manner now, but still with an edge to her voice which showed her concern and frustration at all these delays.

'Qu'ilar told you about the Temple of Knowledge,' Clare stated. 'He said it held the original plans for all the forms of technology used by the system lords. He also said that others would be looking for it and it had to be found quickly to prevent them from finding it first. The Temple did contain the information as he said, but he didn't tell you that soon after Hathor left Earth after her release she ordered him to remove the plans and place them in different locations to keep them safe.' 

'So, our people will only find an empty building?' Hammond couldn't understand the urgency with which he'd been summoned.

'Qu'ilar also didn't tell you that if the door to the temple was opened a scanning device would be activated which determined whether you were a goa'uld or not. It's perfectly safe for the goa'uld to enter, if you're not…' Clare started to panic at the length of time this was taking. '…the trap is sprung. You would be sealed in with no way out and the water dammed at the head of the ravine would be released to flood the Temple. Colonel O'Neill and the others…they…they'll either be drowned or suffocated unless you can get them out.' She looked desperately at General Hammond, hoping he'd believe her without too many questions. They had to get them out quickly or it would be too late.

'If they're sealed in the building how would we be able to get them out?' Hammond asked, considering the whole scenario.

'There's a hatch at the top of the dome, it's got a combination on it to open it, similar to the one on the door. You'd need someone to be able to read it and follow the instructions.' Clare replied, finding that once a memory had returned to her she could answer questions, just needing a nudge to recall that memory initially.

'Clare, how long would it take for the building to be completely filled with water?' Daniel asked.

'No more than three hours. There's something else. The water is fed from an underground spring and will be icy cold.' 

This gave Hammond the push he needed to make a decision. It was now midday, SG1 had departed at 08.00. It would take at least two hours to get to the Temple, probably a little longer as Rothman did not normally go off-world and would not be as fit as the others. A further hour or so to work out how to get in, they would be in there by now and if they didn't already realise the danger they were in, they soon would. He would need a half hour to get SG6 and SG12 ready to go in, allow them two hours to reach the Temple, plus time for the rescue, he had no time to hesitate.

Hammond was on the phone making the necessary preparations. Daniel sat impatiently waiting for him to finish to jump in with his request.

'General I have to go with them,' he began.

Dr Fraiser and Hammond both started to protest as to his fitness.

'I know, but I'm feeling a lot better and you need someone to read the inscription on the hatch. Robert is with SG1 and he was the only available specialist, the others are all off-world. You have to let me go.' Daniel insisted.

'Dr Fraiser?' Hammond asked.

'Under any other circumstances it would be a no. But,' she continued, 'This is unusual and I don't think Daniel will come to any harm. However,' Janet fixed Daniel with a glare, 'You are to return to the infirmary immediately on your return.'

Daniel wasn't going to argue, at least he would not have to sit around uselessly while the rest of his team, his friends, were in danger.

Hammond turned to Clare who had been sitting unnoticed while all this was going on.

'Is there anything more…' his voice trailed off as he realised Clare was frowning in concentration. 'Are you alright?' He asked.

'I don't know,' she replied. Janet made a move towards her but Clare went on. 'I've got a feeling there's something I've forgotten, something important. It's a bit like how I felt when I was in the shower before I remembered about the trap. Maybe it's nothing?' She looked doubtfully at Daniel.

'General, I really think…' Daniel began.

'Absolutely not.' 

'That would not be a good idea.' Dr Fraiser and General Hammond spoke at the same time as they realised what he was about to suggest.

'We don't have time to argue. Clare needs to come with us, it'll be too late if we get there and she remembers and is still here. General, you have to let her come,' Daniel pleaded.

Dr Fraiser, on re-checking Clare's blood pressure, temperature and pulse and finding that they were virtually normal nodded a reluctant assent, considering Clare had recovered sufficiently not to be endangering her health although, like Daniel, she would need to be monitored in the infirmary on her return.

Hammond gave his authorisation and summoned a female lieutenant to escort Clare to the women's locker room to supply her with the clothes and equipment she would need and get her to the Gate room in twenty minutes.

Daniel went over to Clare and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. 'You going to be ok?' 

She nodded, smiling wanly at the unexpected turn of events and the speed with which everything was moving. Dr Fraiser interrupted them both, insisting that they change before leaving the infirmary. No matter how well they appeared to be, she was not going to have them running around the SGC in pyjamas and risk chills on top of everything else, although the sight of Dr Jackson walking around in very little might be appreciated by the female members of the SGC.

***********

A few minutes later than the twenty specified by General Hammond, Clare arrived in the gate room dressed in unfamiliar combat gear. As she entered, Daniel and General Hammond came over to her. 

'Are you ready?' Hammond asked.

Clare nodded nervously, now completely out of her depth and not sure what she had gotten herself into.

'I've briefed SG6 and 12 on the situation, Dr Jackson can fill them in on any additional information. If you remember anything, make sure you let someone know.' Hammond looked kindly at Clare, she seemed so small and vulnerable and he wondered if he was making the right decision.

After a brief introduction to the SG teams, Hammond returned to the control room.

'SG6 and 12 you have a go.'

The 'gate started dialling, Clare studying it nervously as the inner ring moved around and locked the chevrons into place, then with its customary 'whoosh' the event horizon formed, causing Clare to step back in surprise.

The two SG teams were proceeding up the ramp and through the circle of what looked like water. Colonel Gray, in command of SG6 and the mission, waited just before the 'gate for Clare and Daniel to precede him. 

Daniel, holding Clare's arm for support, walked with her towards the 'gate, pausing momentarily before stepping through.

After what seemed an eternity with worlds and stars whizzing past her at lightning speeds, she stumbled and would have fallen if Daniel had not been there to catch her when they reached the other end. Gray followed close behind and the event horizon snapped shut.

Looking around her in wonder, the surrounding country seemed strangely familiar, Clare instinctively knew the direction they needed to head in order to reach the Temple.

Colonel Gray was issuing his orders. 'SG6, Summers and Williams, you're with me. Dr Jackson, you too. We'll head for the Temple as quickly as we can and get things moving. Clare, I'll leave you with Captain Richards and Lieutenant Graham to follow behind. We'll maintain radio contact. If we need assistance of any kind before you catch up we'll let you know.'

*************

An hour and a half later the first team arrived at the Temple. They had pushed themselves pretty hard and were all sweating heavily in the humid atmosphere.

Taking a quick look around, they could see the route that SG1 must have taken to get down to the entrance to the Temple, now completely submerged in water. The position they found themselves in at the top of the ravine allowed them to look down at the level of the water and up at the domed roof which was just a little too high to enable them to see the hatch.

Gray detailed his men to inflate the small boat they had brought with them and use it as a starting point for getting on to the roof. The water was near the top of the building by this time and was lapping softly around the edges of the roof. All that was required was to secure a way to the top of the dome and locate the hatch.

Half an hour later this was done, with a rope ladder secured to the top of the dome. The team on the roof had kept away from the hatchway, not wanting to disturb any clues which would help them open it.

The boat returned to the edge of the ravine where Daniel was waiting apprehensively to board. Pushing his fear of heights to the back of his mind, he climbed into the boat then up the ladder and on to the roof where he moved toward the hatch. The crackle of his radio nearly made him slip and lose his footing, Summers who was standing beside him caught his arm and steadied him.

'Dr Jackson, this is Richards. Can you give me your location please.' 

'I'm on the roof of the Temple and about to move to the hatch. Why?' Daniel replied, furrowing his forehead with concern.

'Stand by and do not move from where you are. Repeat, do not move. We're nearly at your position now,' came Captain Richards voice.

'Understood.'

A few minutes later Clare and the remainder of SG12 arrived, slightly out of breath having half run for the last twenty minutes. Clare had sensed something was wrong but she had to see the Temple in order to remember what she needed to know. Panting and with the sweat streaming down her face, she looked up towards the roof where Daniel stood, waiting for what she had to say.

'The hatch is protected…' she gasped out. '…look out for the sign of the eye on…on the stones immediately around the hatch. If you touch one you will trigger the spikes. You must avoid the eyes.'

Daniel called his understanding of her message down to her and approached the hatch with caution, realising that there were a series of triangular stones all around the hatch with only eight triangles in pairs at regular intervals around the hatch without the sign of the eye. Stepping carefully he examined the means of opening the hatch. The hatch could be opened by turning the dial in the centre of the hatch in the correct sequence, there were a series of letters on the outside edges of the dial. Reading the instructions to himself first, he then relayed the information to Clare over the radio.

'The word of your god will allow you to pass,' he told them. 'That means there is a password, but it could be anything. Clare?' 

'Wait…wait…I just need to think clearly…' Clare concentrated hard to try to figure it out.

'Don't push it too hard Clare,' Daniel advised, understanding how important it was that they worked it out but knowing that if she tried too hard it would more than likely slip right away from her. 'I'm looking at the hatch. There are ancient Egyptian letters around the edge. I need to turn the dial in a certain sequence to match up the letters in the right order to allow the hatch to open. Hathor…'

'Rebirth!' Clare yelled suddenly. 'It's rebirth. Hathor chose it because that was her job, to bring new goa'uld to life.'

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief and cautiously translated the word into the Egyptian letters that Hathor would have used. As the last letter was dialled there was a loud groan and the hatch moved smoothly to one side.

__

Will they be in time? Find out in the next exciting episode!


	5. Part five

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part five

Sam was keeping an eye on the time, counting down to when they could expect help. At 1500 Jack's senses went on full alert when he thought he heard something.

'You must have imagined it sir,' Sam told him. 'It's going to be at least another five hours before help can get here. How's he doing?' Sam looked over at Teal'c who was supporting Rothman, keeping him afloat and trying to keep him conscious.

'Dr Rothman requires medical attention. If he does not receive it soon he will die,' Teal'c stated.

'Ok, lets keep his circulation going and try to keep him with us,' Jack ordered. 'How are you doing Major?' 

'I'm alright. A little cold but I can hang in here a while longer. What about yourself sir?' 

Jack's reply never came as at that moment they became aware that there were definitely noises coming from above.

'Carter?' Jack asked.

'It's too early for a rescue team it has to be someone else searching for the Temple.'

'Teal'c get Rothman as far as away as possible, Carter, we'll cover the hatchway,' Jack snapped out.

Silence fell as the hatch opened, two guns trained on the head that was now peering through, but it was too dark to make out who or what it might be.

'Jack? Sam? Anyone there?' Called out a familiar and most welcome voice.

'Daniel, you sonofabitch!' Jack exclaimed. 'How did you get here so quickly? We figured it would be hours yet before anyone came looking. You have got someone else with you haven't you?'

'Oh yes, SG6 and SG12 are here. I'll tell you later how we got here so soon, right now I suppose you'd like to get out.'

'Ya betcha,' Jack said with enthusiasm.

'Just hurry up it's freezing down here,' Sam added, followed by: 'That would be most welcome,' from Teal'c.

'I'll see you soon then.' Daniel's head disappeared to be replaced by Colonel Gray's who proceeded to direct the rescue operation.

Rothman was lifted out first, Jack and Sam securing the rope harness around him. Once he was out and on solid ground with Summers providing him with medical assistance, the other members of SG1 were helped out and taken to the edge of the ravine.

Dry clothes were provided all round to help prevent hypothermia from setting in. Jack and Sam were both looking a little blue around the face and hands, with teeth chattering in spite of the warm air now around them. Teal'c appeared to be unaffected but was glad of the dry clothing. 

Jack's expression changed when he saw Clare standing at the edge of the group, but Colonel Gray insisted on getting back to the Stargate as quickly as possible, not allowing Jack the opportunity to find out what she was doing there. It was still warm in the open but he could see the sun starting to set and was determined to get them all back to safety before any further problems could beset them with the fall of darkness. Apart from that, Dr Rothman needed urgent treatment which they could not provide off-world.

Pushing ahead as fast as he dared, Gray marched them back to the 'gate, pausing only for brief rests. Just after the time that SG1 were due to report in, they were all stepping through the 'gate and back on to the ramp at the SGC.

Janet stood waiting with her team of medics, whisking Rothman off immediately, followed closely by Jack, Sam and Teal'c, Janet standing no nonsense and ensuring they were escorted by members of her team for a check up.

Clare stood uncertainly to one side of the ramp where Colonel Gray and Daniel were talking to General Hammond, reporting on the success of the rescue, the other members of the SG teams having already departed to shower and change. Just as she thought she'd been forgotten, Hammond turned to her.

'You've earned our thanks and respect, Clare. Well done.' Hammond smiled at her before speaking again. 'Now, isn't there some place you two should be?'

Daniel pulled a face but obeyed, guiding Clare out of the gate room and to the infirmary, going willingly for once as he wanted to see how his friends were doing.

Rothman had been taken to a separate room, he was suffering from pneumonia but would make a full recovery in time. Sam and Jack were lying in their beds, Janet having seen fit to keep them in overnight. Teal'c was sitting on the edge of his bed, having suffered no lasting ill effects once he had returned to the warmth.

Janet hurried up as she saw her latest patients. 'Good, you got here then. I was afraid I might have to send out the search parties, but I should have known you wouldn't keep away from the others,' she smiled.

'Clare,' Janet turned to her, 'I suggest you make use of the facilities again quickly, I want you in that bed in ten minutes.'

'I'm ok, really, Dr Fraiser,' Clare protested. 'I only need a shower, I feel fine.'

Dr Fraiser said nothing, but gave her a look which had Clare scurrying off to the shower clutching what she needed.

'Daniel, same goes for you. No - no arguments, just go.' Janet held up her hand to stop his protests.

Daniel was back first, Janet checking him over quickly pronounced him to be unharmed but would keep him in for further observation that night. Clare returned while Janet was with Daniel and got into bed, suddenly feeling drained.

She'd been fine until she'd gotten out of the shower, and all of a sudden it had seemed a real effort to dry and dress herself. She crawled into bed pulling the covers around her, closed her eyes for a moment and was asleep almost immediately.

Janet surveyed the scene before her. Teal'c had gone to his quarters having seen the rest of his team safely in Janet's hands. Sam, Jack, Daniel and Clare were all fast asleep, despite the protests all round that they were fine and really didn't need to be kept in. Janet smiled to herself, glad to have them all back safe and sound, wishing that it could always be this easy.


	6. Part six

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part six

Jack sat up abruptly. He'd been trying to sleep for hours but each time he closed his eyes he had an unsettling feeling that he was enclosed by water. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands he was startled to hear a voice next to him.

'Can't sleep either, sir?' Carter asked.

'Apparently not. How long have you been awake?' 

'Off and on for a couple of hours. Each time I doze off I feel like I'm in water and it wakes me up. You know, for a while back there I really thought…' her voice trailed off and Jack gave her an understanding look.

'Anyway, I figured when you sat up you couldn't sleep either so I might as well give up trying for now.' 

'Are the others asleep?' 

'Yeah, I think so. Daniel appears to be sound asleep, Clare's been a bit restless but she seems to have settled again. What's that?' Sam exclaimed as a pale figure passed by the end of the bed.

'I would imagine that Clare is no longer sound asleep,' Jack told her. 'Or rather, she probably is sound asleep and is off for some more nocturnal exploring.'

'Nocturnal exploring?'

'It's Clare sleepwalking again,' Jack explained.

'Again?'

'Carter, will you quit doing that - anyone would think you were an echo. Daniel found her wandering the corridors in her sleep a couple of nights ago - looks like it's getting to be a habit. We're gonna have to post a guard on her to keep her from getting lost at this rate,' Jack said dryly.

Sam listened to this last part as she climbed out of bed and moved softly towards the silent figure so as not to waken her. Gently but firmly she turned Clare around and guided her back to her own bed, saw her safely settled and pulled the covers up around her again.

'My brother used to sleepwalk,' Sam explained in reply to the questioning look Jack threw at her. 'Well, I think I'll see if I can get some sleep now. Good night sir.'

'Night.'

************

Janet, arriving on duty the next morning, was surprised to find all her patients not only still in the infirmary but asleep as well. Thankful for small mercies she left them to wake up on their own.

As the members of SG1 woke, Dr Fraiser gave them all a brief check up and released them with orders to take it easy for a few days and to report back to her immediately if they suffered from any unexpected symptoms. Heaving a sigh of relief, she was left only with Clare and Robert Rothman. Robert was already showing signs of improvement but would be tied to the infirmary for another week at least. Clare was more of a puzzle. She was still sound asleep, not even stirring when her blood pressure and temperature had been taken.

Clare slept right through the day, only waking up towards the end of the afternoon. Not long after she had hungrily eaten the food brought to her she was surprised to see she had visitors.

'So, you've rejoined the land of the living,' Jack greeted her.

'How're you doing?' Asked Sam.

'Much better thanks. I still feel pretty tired but Doctor Fraiser says that should pass quickly. She wants to do some tests - find out what's going on in my head.' Clare pulled a face.

'Oh, we know all about Dr Fraiser's tests,' Daniel grimaced in sympathy. 'But I'm sure it'll be fine,' he hastily added on seeing her worried expression.

'Anyway,' Jack changed the subject. 'There's something I've been meaning to ask you two. When we left yesterday you were both in the infirmary, how come you got an early release to join the rescue mission?'

'Clare remembered what would happen when you got to the Temple,' Daniel explained. 'There was a code on the escape hatch that needed to be translated and I was the only one available. Dr Fraiser obviously thought my skull is thick enough to need more than a blow to the head to keep me out of action.'

'Ok, that I can understand, but what about Clare?' Jack couldn't figure that one out at all, with no off-world experience and suffering the after effects of being blended with a symbiote, why on earth had Hammond let her go along?

'There was something else which she couldn't remember until we actually got to the Temple - if she hadn't gone along we'd probably all have been dead. Hathor must have had a thing for booby traps,' Daniel added.

'Well, in that case,' Jack looked at Clare, 'Thank you very much for saving our butts.'

Clare smiled, a little embarrassed at being the centre of attention.

'Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better,' Sam spoke up, seeing the yawns Clare was trying to stifle. 'I guess we'd better let you get some rest. We'll come and see you tomorrow. Good night.'

'But we only just got here,' Jack complained, suddenly understanding when Daniel jabbed him in the side with his elbow and glared at thim. 'And now we have to go. Good night.'

************

Daniel, visiting the infirmary the following day, was pleased to find Clare awake and alert, still looking a little tired but much improved.

'So…what you up to?' he asked.

'Waiting for more tests.' Clare sounded extremely fed up. 'I've been poked and prodded and had so much blood taken from me I feel as if there can't be anything left. Now they want to do a CAT scan and an MRI scan and a couple of others. I feel like a guinea pig.'

'Well, while you're waiting how do you feel about some company and some information?' Daniel offered sympathetically - he knew only too well how tedious the tests could be, and Janet always seemed to be inventing new ones to carry out.

'Sounds good to me - but won't Dr Fraiser object?' Clare asked nervously.

'She's already given me the go ahead - I saw her before I came in. So…where to start?'

'Well, I know some things already, in a fuzzy kind of way,' Clare helped him out. 'I mean, you call the Chappa'ai something else, but it's basically the same thing isn't it?'

'Right. And it is called Chappa'ai by a lot of people from other planets. Ok, I'll start at the beginning and you can let me know if anything sounds familiar.'

Daniel told her about finding the Stargate and getting it to work, about the first mission to Abydos where he'd met Sha're and stayed behind. How Jack and his teams had returned following Apophis's raid on the 'gate room. About the people they had met and the places they had visited and how they were fighting a war against the goa'uld, trying to make allies and acquire technology to help them protect the people of Earth who were not even aware of the existence of the Stargate and its capabilities or of the danger threatening them.

'Apart from the people in the mountain, and not all of them know exactly what goes on right down here,' Daniel had explained that the Stargate was 28 levels underground, 'Only the President and a very few of his advisors are aware of what we do.'

'Wow.' Clare had allowed Daniel to talk without interruption, fascinated by what she had heard but with scores of unanswered questions still.

Dr Fraiser arrived just then to whisk her away, Clare protesting that she still had questions to ask and not satisfied until Dr Fraiser agreed to Daniel returning later on during the afternoon when Clare would have had time to recover from the scans she would be undergoing. Seeing that further protests would not get her anywhere, Clare accepted her fate and began processing the information she had been given.

Daniel returned as promised, this time with Jack and Sam in tow. He'd asked Teal'c along as well but had been refused. 'Clare Dawson is not comfortable in my presence. I will wait until she is recovered,' Teal'c had told him. Jack's comment that 'Maybe it's because you shot her,' brought no reaction from him, instead he resumed watching his Star Wars video.

Clare was looking paler than she had done that morning but still appeared to be in fairly good spirits and barely waited for them to find chairs before she started firing questions, mainly at Daniel, but willing to listen to anyone who had the answers. Half an hour later Jack put a stop to the questions, concerned at Clare's flushed face.

'Enough, enough,' he pleaded light-heartedly. 'Can't we change the subject now? You know, talk about something important like who's gonna win the hockey game tonight?'

Clare, more relaxed now, smiled at his interruption and subsided. She knew pretty much everything she wanted to know and there would be chance to find out more another time.

The conversation moved on to hockey, dominated by Jack whose passion this was, ignoring the glazed looks that had come over the faces of the others. He was brought to an abrupt halt when he suddenly realised he had lost the attention of one of his listeners completely. Clare had fallen asleep. 

'Now see what you've done,' Daniel teased him. 'Next time I can't get to sleep I'm going to ring you up and you can talk hockey to me.'

Jack glared at him but said nothing further, instead he stalked off to enjoy the game and a few beers.

***************

The following day Clare sat once again in the briefing room where she had first formally met SG1. Daniel had shown her around the base, including the gate room and control room and where they were in relation to the guest quarters she had been assigned, making it to the briefing room in plenty of time for the meeting with General Hammond, SG1 and Dr Fraiser.

'Dr Fraiser, can you tell us what you've discovered?' Hammond asked.

'Clare is using a significantly larger proportion of her brain than is customary in humans, similar to when Colonel O'Neill had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his brain, but on a much smaller scale, and new neural pathways are being created. The hypothalamus has been altered, which would explain Clare's ability to keep up with the rest of the rescue mission.' Dr Fraiser paused, to ensure the others were following her. 'These extra functions only seem to operate when stimulated. I took two sets of scans. The first showed up the altered brain chemistry but nothing else. For the second Clare talked about what had happened during the rescue and her memories of the planet and it was quite clear that these changes were becoming active, although the normal, human parts of the brain were still in control of the situation. The alterations are some kind of enhancement.'

'So - what does this all mean?' Jack asked, having only understood about a third of what Janet had said.

'What that means, sir, is that while I can only recall some of Jolinar's memories, Qu'ilar's memories are part of Clare, waiting to come out when something triggers them,' Sam explained. 'She can also draw on physical strength when needed, but she retains control over this - I mean she won't go smashing the place up or anything.'

'Do you foresee any problems with this?' General Hammond queried.

'It's impossible to say sir,' Dr Fraiser replied. 'I've never come across something like this before. I do know there is no way of knowing or even controlling when or how a memory will surface. I also don't know if there are likely to be any side effects or long term effects. I will insist on daily visits to the infirmary however, to monitor any changes.'

'Thank you doctor. Any more questions?' Hammond asked.

'Er, yes.' Clare spoke up in a small voice, feeling that although they had talked about her, nobody seemed to be talking to her. 'What exactly does this mean for me?'

'What that means, I'm afraid, is that in the interests of National Security you will need to stay on the base until we can assess the impact of what has happened. Dr Jackson has informed you of our work here hasn't he?' Clare nodded. 'Then I hope you'll understand the situation. You've signed the non-disclosure documents so working with SG1 on the base will not be a problem. You will need to be escorted at all times as we do not know when or how a memory could be triggered or what side effects there may be.'

Clare accepted the explanation, almost thankful to have something to focus on again. 

Hammond looked around for any further questions, then dismissed those present, keeping Colonel O'Neill back.

'Your team can handle this one, Colonel?' Hammond asked.

'Well, we seem to have gotten off to a good start, I think things will work out fine.' Jack replied. 'I'm gonna set Daniel and Sam on to her - they seem to have some ideas about how to use what's in her head. I just hope this isn't going to backfire on us. I know the snakes dead but…' he left the sentence unfinished.

'Just keep an eye on the situation - and make sure she's escorted at all times.' Hammond finished and left the room, hoping that this chance to learn more about the goa'uld would pay off and not give them any cause to regret it.

***********

That evening Clare sat in the room she had been given, her mind in a whirl. The rest of the day had been caught up with domestic details, surprising her as to how involved everything was. She had just returned from the mess hall where she had eaten with the others and she was glad to have chance to catch her breath for almost the first time since this all started, only a week ago.

Now she was alone, more than thankful for the solitude she enjoyed so much. She was a naturally reserved person, preferring her own company much of the time and since she had been brought here there had been very little time for her own thoughts. She changed into her pyjamas and curled up on the bed, staring into space. 

She thought about what had happened to her over the last week: being taken over by an alien, then when it died, being left with its memories somewhere deep inside her head which could help the people here save Earth. 

She thought of the people she'd met: General Hammond, firm but fair. Colonel O'Neill, not sure what to make of him, sometimes he acts like your friend, the next minute he comes over all air force. Dr Fraiser, friendly and doing her best to help out the people in her care, someone she could turn to if she needed. Major Carter, another air force person, you can tell by the way she 'sirs' Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond, but she's still human and approachable. Daniel Jackson, if she'd had a brother she'd have liked him to be like Daniel, the one person she felt comfortable with and who seemed to understand her. Teal'c. Here her thoughts stopped. She didn't know why but she was still uneasy around the big Jaffa, she hoped no-one else had noticed, but seeing as he had been the one person not to visit her in the infirmary she couldn't help but think that he at least was aware. 

Deciding there was nothing she could do about for the time being, she got into bed and was soon asleep.


	7. Part seven

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part seven

Sam opened the door at Clare's mumbled 'Come in,' to find her towelling her hair dry.

'Morning, did you sleep alright?' Sam asked.

'Yes thanks.'

'Good. I'm here to take you for your check up with Dr Fraiser and provided she gives you the all clear, Daniel and I will take you home so you can collect some of your own things. How does that sound?'

Clare was pleased, it would be good to get away from this place for a while, and even better to have some of her own things around her. Staying here gave her something to focus on but it felt like forever since she'd seen the outside world.

As they walked, Sam struggled with a way to bring up the subject of Teal'c. They had all noticed how uncomfortable Clare was around him and they needed to find out what the problem was - Teal'c was a member of SG1 and Clare needed to be able to accept him. 

'Clare,' Sam said eventually. 'We've all noticed that you don't seem comfortable around Teal'c.'

Clare looked at Sam, then stared at the floor in front of her, colour flooding her face, not sure what to say. She suddenly realised she might have offended these people by not accepting one of their team mates. 

'I know he's a rather unusual companion and he does have some funny ways, but he is a member of our team and one of our closest friends,' Sam continued.

'I...uh...I don't really understand it either,' Clare tried to explain, unsure of the reason herself. 'Have I upset him? I'll go and apologise and try to…' she started to turn around to head off to find Teal'c until Sam caught her arm.

'I'm sorry that didn't come out very well. You haven't upset anyone, but we are concerned that there may be some kind of problem, and if there is, well, we'd like to help,' Sam explained.

'Ok, I'll try to explain, although I really don't know why I feel like I do. When I'm around you, I get the feeling that you've been joined with a goa'uld, but it's in the background, almost like a faint smell of perfume. With Teal'c, the feeling is almost overpowering, more like the smell of rotting carcasses. Not that I'm saying either of you smell or anything,' Clare added hurriedly, 'It's just that…I can feel the goa'uld's presence really strongly and it…it kind of makes me feel overpowered and threatened and I don't know why. Maybe it's because he was the one who shot me?' She added doubtfully, then seeing the grin on Sam's face, asked worriedly, 'What? What did I say?'

'Sorry,' Sam apologised. 'It's just the bit about saying it could be because Teal'c shot you, I was just remembering Colonel O'Neill's words when he said "You did shoot her for crying out loud, what do you expect". ' Sam mimicked the Colonel's manner exactly, making them both laugh. Just at that moment the Colonel himself appeared, heading in the direction of the infirmary.

'Hey, kids,' he greeted them. 'What's the big joke?' 

Sam and Clare looked at each other and collapsed into helpless giggles. Jack looked at them bemusedly, his expression changing to concern as the giggles threatened to turn into hysterics.

Sam, seeing the look on his face got herself under control first, wiping her eyes, Clare following her example a few moments later.

'Morning, sir,' Sam stalled him, hoping he'd forget to ask for the cause of their giggles again.

'Morning, Major.' Jack spoke pointedly. 'So…want to tell me what that was all about?'

'Er…private joke sir - you know,' Sam looked at him conspiratorially. 'Girls stuff,' she whispered in a loud aside.

A suspicious hiccup came from Clare's direction as the laughter threatened to take over again. Deciding he didn't want either of them to become hysterical and risk Dr Fraiser's wrath, he changed the subject.

'You off to the infirmary?' He asked instead. 'I just had a call from the good doctor wondering where you'd got to.'

'Yes, sir. Clare wasn't quite ready when I called for her and then we kind of got held up on the way.'

'I see.' Jack raised his eyebrows but said nothing more. 'I understand Carter and Daniel are taking you to collect some of your things today?' Clare nodded, still finding Jack a little intimidating. 'In that, case, I'll leave you to it. Catch you later.' Whistling softly to himself Jack headed back in the direction he had come from.

Continuing on their way, Sam broached the subject of Teal'c again. 'You know, not long after Jolinar, my symbiote, died, I started to get a strange feeling when I was around Teal'c and other goa'uld, it's like I've got a sixth sense when one of them is around, with anyone but Teal'c and the Tok'ra, that feeling can be quite overwhelming. Teal'c is a friend and I'd trust him with my life - he's saved our lives more times than I can remember - and that changes the way I sense his symbiote. It took a little time to be entirely comfortable with the feeling, and I already knew Teal'c. It must be so hard for you being thrown into this situation, and trying to battle feelings which are completely alien to you.'

Clare stopped as they reached the infirmary, looking Sam straight in the face. Sam had spoken with real feeling, putting into words how she felt about Teal'c, yet understanding how much harder it was for her. 'Thanks, Maj…Sam. Maybe I just need time to get to know you all better, Teal'c as well. Well, here goes,' Clare said as she walked into the infirmary.

***************

Half an hour later they were on their way to the surface. Clare had been given the all clear from Dr Fraiser with a stern reminder that, although she was fit enough to be released from the infirmary, she must take it easy for the next week or so to acclimatise to all the changes that were going on. She'd threatened that at the first sign of trouble she'd readmit Clare until she was one hundred percent fit.

This was the first time that Clare had been through the base to the surface - you couldn't count when she'd arrived as she'd been unconscious at the time. She looked around her as they walked to the lifts and then through a number of security checkpoints on their way up, taking in all the detail with amazement and wonder at the sheer size of the place. Sam and Daniel observed this with some amusement. They had forgotten what is was like to see this place for the first time and Clare had an almost child like sense of awe as she looked around.

On the drive to her house, Clare told them a little about where she lived.

'It's my parents house. I…I moved back after the accident. I grew up there and I always felt more comfortable there than I did in our apartment in the city. We only moved there because of Steve's job and I never really made any friends. I spent most of my time writing and the city seemed so big and unfriendly, nobody seemed to care about anyone but themselves.' Clare paused and stared into the distance, then continued. 'There are woods behind the house and I've always liked to walk there. I used to go off on my own when I was younger, taking my notebook and pen with me and try to write. Then I started writing for real and I still find the woods inspire me and help me.' Clare suddenly flushed. 'I guess that sounds a bit sappy doesn't it?'

'Everyone needs somewhere they can escape to,' Sam told her. 'Although I have to admit I usually go to my lab. I get so caught up in what I'm doing I can forget about everything else.'

There was silence for a few minutes then Clare spoke up again.

'You said Teal'c had saved your lives. Would you tell me more about him?'

Sam and Daniel needed no further encouragement, glad of the opportunity to help Clare understand more about the Jaffa. They told her about how he had betrayed Apophis and become part of SG1, how he had to leave his family and friends behind and be treated as a traitor. How Apophis had seemed hell bent on getting revenge on his one time First Prime and the tauri who challenged the control of the system lords. How on numerous occasions Teal'c had put his life on the line to save one or all of them, too many to count.

Clare started to understand how important he was to SG1, as a friend and team-mate. For the last ten minutes of the drive Clare was silent, reflecting on the information she had been given. 

'Clare,' Sam broke in on her thoughts, 'I need directions now.'

They were passing a grocery store and Clare gave them the necessary directions. It was familiar territory to Sam and Daniel - they had been here a week ago while hunting for Qu'ilar.

They pulled up outside her house and got out. Clare walked slowly up the path, feeling as if she'd been away for a lot longer than the week it had actually been. As they reached the front door someone came hurrying towards them from the neighbouring property.

'Clare! Clare!' The woman called. 'I haven't seen you around for a while and I was worried.'

'Hi, Mrs W,' Clare greeted her. 'I've been…staying with friends, I needed a break so…' she left the sentence unfinished. Mrs Wilson had known Clare since she was brought home as a baby and understood her hesitation. 'This is Sam and Daniel,' she continued. 'This is Mrs Wilson, she's always lived here and I spent half my time in her house when I was growing up.'

After the customary greetings Mrs Wilson spoke bluntly to Sam and Daniel. 'Clare needs friends right now, she spends too much time on her own.' She turned to Clare again. 'You're looking a bit brighter now, love, but aren't your friends feeding you anything? You're as skinny as a rake.'

'I've come to collect a few things, Mrs W,' Clare told her, smiling at the personal comments. 'I'm going to be staying with Sam and Daniel for a while. Can you keep an eye on the place for me while I'm gone?'

Mrs Wilson nodded her assent and then continued in the forthright manner Clare had come to know and love. 'Well, I suppose you folks must be getting on. Nice to meet you.' 

Clare didn't take long to collect what she needed, including her lap top, and soon they were headed back to Cheyenne Mountain.

**************

Over the next few days Clare found herself living a new routine. She had started to feel more comfortable around her new companions and was working hard to be at least polite to Teal'c, which was getting easier to do the more time she spent around him.

For the most part her days were the same. She'd have breakfast with whichever members of SG1 were around, then Sam or Daniel would escort her to the infirmary for her daily check up, after which she would spend the remainder of the morning with one or both of them, getting to know and understand more about what was going on here. Clare learnt more about the Stargate, the war being fought against the goa'uld, and what the SGC were doing to try to defend Earth from the next attack. Through all this, in spite of carefully manipulating the conversation with Clare, neither Daniel nor Sam had been able to get any further information from her. 

After lunch she would spend the afternoon writing and then eat dinner with any members of SG1 who were still around. Evenings were usually spent in working on her new book.

Several days later Jack stood outside Clare's door, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet as he waited for her to acknowledge his presence. After knocking again, he heard a mumbled 'C'm'in' but found Clare was not even aware he had entered the room. 

'So,' he began. 'Haven't seen you in a while, thought I'd drop by…' his voice trailed off as it became obvious that although she had glanced vaguely in his direction when he started to speak her attention just as quickly returned to her writing.

'Clare!' he called loudly, waving his hand in front of her face to grab her attention.

'Uh, what?' Clare was startled enough to give him more of her attention.

'I said, I'd stopped by to see how things were going,' Jack repeated. 'There are also a couple of things I needed to…' once again he had lost her attention. Her eyes had wandered back to the screen of her laptop and her fingers were busy on the keyboard. 'Yeah, we've just been invaded by giant jellyfish who came all this way just to meet you. In fact they're right outside door at this very moment.' All he received in response to this was a vague 'uh-huh', eyes still glued to the screen. In exasperation Jack grabbed hold of Clare's chair and spun it around so that she was facing him and not the computer.

'Hi.' He began again.

'Colonel O'Neill! I didn't hear you come in.' 

'So I gathered,' Jack replied dryly. 'Well, now I've got your attention…' Clare had turned around to her work once more, Jack with a quick 'Oh, no you don't, not again,' grabbed her hands and refused to let her return to her previous activity.

'Ok, ok. I'm just going to save what I've done and then I'll switch off.' True to her words, she did that and then moved to one of the easy chairs next to the desk to remove the temptation of resuming her work. Jack took the other easy chair.

'As I started to say,' Jack continued, 'I dropped by to see how you're doing and to speak to you about a couple of things.'

'I'm settling in ok and getting used to the new routine,' Clare told him. 'My writing's going well too.'

'Well that's one of the things I need to see you about.' Clare looked worried at the thought she had been spending too much time on her writing. 'It's nothing really major,' Jack reassured her when he saw her concerned looks, 'But as we don't know where or how you might communicate the memories you're carrying, I need to have someone read what you write on a regular basis.'

'Would it be possible for Major Carter, Sam, to read it. I know she's read my other books and I'd feel more comfortable than having someone else who might…might think it stupid or something.' She looked shyly at Jack, not sure if he would agree or not. She hated the thought that some clinical, critical airman might read it before it was even finished.

Jack agreed at once. He was afraid he'd have to pull out the 'in the interests of national security' card and insist on someone reading it, having Clare willingly accept the need for it to be done and be happy for Carter to do the reading made his job a lot easier. He moved on to the next subject.

'Dr Fraiser tells me you're supposed to get some exercise and she doesn't seem to think you're following orders,' Jack looked questioningly at her.

'Ah.' Clare looked down at her hands. 'I've been so busy, and, well, I just don't seem to have gotten around to finding the gym yet.'

'I see.' Jack raised one eyebrow quizzically. 'Well, seeing as Sam and Daniel are looking after you in the mornings, I've decided I need to spend more time with our latest recruit and I've worked out a fitness programme for you. Don't worry,' he reassured Clare who seemed concerned that he'd have her doing an assault course or two before breakfast every day. 'We'll start slowly, I know you've probably not spent much time in the gym before. What I've got in mind is just to improve your level of fitness alongside some self defence. It'll be good for you and get you away from all this writing rubbish.' Clare looked at Jack indignantly as he finished up, until she saw the sparkle in his eyes and the big grin on his face as he conducted his favourite 'let's wind up the intellectuals' game, she grinned back at him and relaxed again.

'So, what are you waiting for? Let's go.'

'What, you mean go to the gym right now? But…' 

'Ah, Ah, Ah,' Jack held up one finger to stop her protests. 'Yes I mean now, what better time is there?'

Reluctantly Clare collected what she would need and followed him.

This latest addition to her days did do her good, she had to admit. She felt a lot better than she had done in a while and found that after an hour or so in the gym she was able to resume her writing in the evenings refreshed and better able to concentrate. Admittedly, the first few days found her hobbling around the following morning but as she got used to the exercise this eased up.

A week later Clare gave Sam the first instalment of her book, she'd completed ten chapters, which while not quite polished, were close enough to the finished result as it would be at this stage.

A couple of hours after handing it over, Sam arrived at her room with a question.

'I had a few problems with a couple of areas, could you just read the passages I've pencilled to check that it's all ok?'

Clare read them, everything seeming to be as she wrote with nothing untoward there and looked at Sam with a puzzled expression on her face.

'Yeah, that's what I wrote and it makes sense doesn't it?' 

'Not really,' Sam replied. 'Look.' Sam grabbed a red pen and was circling six words in the middle of different paragraphs in different parts of the story.

'Where did they come from?' Clare spoke half to herself. 'I didn't write that, at least I can't remember writing it and when I re-read it just now they didn't seem to be there. Sam,' she looked anxiously at the woman sitting next to her, 'It's happened hasn't it - what you've been waiting for?'

'It looks that way,' Sam answered slowly. 'I think we need to get the others together in the briefing room. Come on.'


	8. Part eight

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part eight

Half an hour later SG1, Clare and General Hammond were in the briefing room, Daniel complaining that he'd been interrupted in the middle of translating an artefact brought back by SG8 from their last mission.

Sam handed each of them a copy of the relevant paragraphs of Clare's story, with the words she'd picked up circled:

Serpens caput. 

Aquila.

Piscis Austrinus.

Pegasus.

Auriga.

Eridanus.

'They're our names for the symbols on the Stargate, it has to be an address, sir,' Sam spoke excitedly. 'Clare has no recollection of writing them, and when I asked her to check out the words again she couldn't see them on the page until I circled them.'

'So what do you suggest Major?' Hammond asked her.

'Well, we should dial it up and send the UAV through,' Sam responded.

'Whoa there,' Jack interrupted. 'Remember the last time we visited a planet recommend by Qu'ilar - what happened? We got stiffed. Don't you think a little caution is in order here?'

'Clare,' Daniel broke in on the discussion. 'Do you get any feelings at all about this place?'

Clare, focussing on Teal'c, pulled her attention back to Daniel. 'There's something I'm trying to remember, but I can't quite…' her voice trailed off as her gaze returned to Teal'c.

Sam, glancing curiously at Clare who seemed to be taking too much notice of someone who she could barely be around just a few days ago, turned to Daniel who was now talking.

'General, I think we should at least send the UAV. We've seen that Clare has some control over her memories and has been able to help us out, if she gets a look at the feedback she may remember more.' Sam smiled gratefully at Daniel for his support.

Hammond considered the situation for several minutes before giving the go ahead. 'Very well. Send the MALP and UAV through.'

The co-ordinates were dialled, connecting with a gate at the other end. As the event horizon whooshed towards them and settled back inside the ring the MALP was guided up the ramp.

A short time later Sam's voice announced 'Telemetry coming through now.'

They saw a pleasant wooded area, with what appeared to be farmland in the distance. When no immediate threat was identified the UAV was sent through, flying low over the ground to give them a better idea of what was there. 

'What's that?' Daniel pointed at the screen.

The UAV was manipulated to fly over the area again, this time slowing while they looked at what had caught Daniel's attention.

'Looks like some kind of town or village.' Daniel said.

'Yeah, but look…' Jack indicated smoke rising from several buildings and what appeared to be the blackened remains of several others.

Clare looked intently at the pictures, memories starting to come back.

'There's something there, something very important to the villagers. I don't know what, but I do know that…' Clare focussed her attention on Teal'c again and frowned. There was something concerning the Jaffa that she knew was very important, if only she could remember.

'Clare?' Sam's voice was concerned as she was staring at Teal'c again. Suddenly Clare understood what it was.

'The…the…whatever it is, is protected by some kind of shield. It's sensitive to the presence of a goa'uld - Sam and Teal'c can't go anywhere near it, it'll be able to sense the symbiote in Teal'c and that Sam was once a host - I think it may even kill them.' She paused, and frowned again. A name was flittering at the back of her mind - M something? Mack? 'Machello!' She exclaimed as she remembered.

'What about him?' Jack asked warily.

'He set the trap - to protect the object. I get the feeling he didn't like goa'uld much.'

'Well that's the understatement of the year,' Jack said dryly as he remembered the trouble Machello had caused - switching their bodies around, infecting Daniel with an organism that made everyone believe he was crazy, nearly killing Teal'c and incapacitating himself and Dr Fraiser. Well, at least this time they had been forewarned.

'Jack?'

'Daniel?'

'Those people may need our help and the address must have come from somewhere. If Machello took an interest in this place it could be important.'

Jack sighed as he turned to Hammond. 'General, I recommend we take SG9 and see what we can do.' 

'Very well. Be ready to leave in an hour.'

************

Jack and Teal'c had already secured the gate before Daniel, Sam and SG9 stepped through. Jack, surveying the scene before them, was unable to see any noticeable threat to their mission but years of experience had taught him never to take anything for granted. That village had been attacked by someone or something and taking precautions was second nature. Leaving Johnson and Hillyard from SG9 to guard the gate, Jack led the remainder of the group in the direction of the village.

They had walked through what appeared to be an unending forest but at last reached the village having met no-one and could see no evidence that anyone had come this way recently.

'Carter, take the others and secure the area. Daniel, DANIEL!' Jack sounded exasperated as Daniel had already started making his way toward the structure in the middle of the village which appeared to be the location of the artefact Clare had spoken of. 

'Sorry, Jack,' Daniel said, not sounding particularly apologetic.

Sam and Teal'c returned at that moment accompanied by a tall, willowy man dressed in baggy linen-type pants with his upper body covered by a long length of brightly striped material wrapped around him like a shawl.

'Greetings and welcome travellers.' He spoke to Jack as the eldest of the group and the one who seemed to possess authority. 'I am Anadryl Corsec. Forgive me asking, but you have with you one of the servants of the Evil Ones yet you do not appear to be Evil Ones yourselves?'

'Evil Ones?' Jack asked.

'I think he means goa'uld,' Daniel interrupted. 'My name is Daniel Jackson and we are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. The one you refer to is Teal'c and he was once a servant to the Evil One Apophis, but he no longer serves him and fights with us to defeat the Evil Ones.'

'You are from another world?' Anadryl Corsec asked. 'You travelled through the Circle of Light? Are you then the Enlightened Ones for whom we have been waiting?'

At that moment Jack's attention was caught by Sam and Teal'c who were approaching a building on the opposite side of the village, their movements indicating they had seen something and were going to investigate. Before he could say or do anything, Sam motioned urgently for them to go over.

'Sir, there's someone trapped under here,' Sam reported. 'They're still alive, but I don't know how much longer they can last.'

Within moments they were frantically digging out the survivor, knowing that time was not on their side. After what felt like hours of pulling stones and debris from the collapsed building, Teal'c was at last able to pull out a small figure, a child. 

'He's stopped breathing,' Sam yelled, immediately beginning an attempt to resuscitate. Several tense minutes later the boy gave a deep sigh and started breathing on his own, coughing weakly, a little frightened and confused but alive.

'You have our thanks and gratitude,' Anadryl's voice was filled with emotion. 'This one is the son of my son and we feared he had been killed in the attack.' He turned to Jack and spoke more formally.

'Welcome to our humble village, Enlightened Ones. You have proven who you are by your actions. No ordinary visitor would be capable of such an act of unselfish behaviour to help one who is not of their clan. You must partake of mishrah with us and we will speak more of the reason for your arrival.'

'Mishrah?' Daniel pondered. 'That's like telling legends in a clan gathering, the history of the tribe being handed down from generation to generation.'

'Oh great, it's story time.' Jack muttered under his breath, earning himself a glare from Daniel.

As they talked the village filled with people and changed from a deserted ghost town to a bustling, lively environment, full of life.

'Where did they come from?' Jack asked taking a good look at what was happening.

'The servants of the Evil Ones come here at times. When they come, they destroy our homes and would destroy us if we stayed. We go to the refuge and remain there until all danger has passed.' Anadryl informed them.

'Oh, well, that explains everything.' Jack said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. 'Now what happens?'

'Mishrah will begin as the sun sets. While you wait we can offer you refreshments and a place to rest.'

'We came here prepared to offer assistance. Could you use our help in any way?' Sam asked.

The look of horror that came over Anadryl's face was completely unexpected.

'I think you've offended him,' Daniel said quietly to Sam. 'Anadryl,' Daniel turned to their host before any more harm could be done. 'We did not mean to give offence. One of the purposes of our travels is to meet new people, to share information about our different cultures and to offer help when we see it is needed. It is part of who we are.'

Anadryl's face relaxed as he accepted their offer.

'It is your custom then to do this?' Daniel nodded. 'Then we would be pleased to accept what you have to offer. We would not wish to offend the Enlightened Ones by not accepting their ways.' Anadryl bowed and left them to tend the wounded and help restore order.


	9. Part nine

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part nine

The village was beginning to look more habitable. Injuries had been treated and the rubble and debris from the attack had been removed to a point beyond the village. Jack, assessing the progress made, saw movement around the structure in the centre of the village which had caught Daniel's attention on their arrival. Some of the villagers were removing the bodies of Jaffa for disposal, two others were half carrying one who appeared to be alive.

Teal'c looked hard at them and uttered one word. 'Nirrti.'

Jack looked at Anadryl, eyebrows raised questioningly. 'So . . You were all hiding out in the caves back there, how come you've got dead Jaffa now?'

'The Holy Place is our protection against the servants of the Evil Ones. When they come, we retreat and it protects us. The servants of the Evil Ones will always seek out the Holy Place although none return and always we are left to return to our lives, safe in the knowledge we have been saved once more. You will learn more at Mishrah.' Anadryl turned towards the Holy Place, bending his head as the surviving Jaffa was helped away.

'You said none of the servants of the Evil Ones return - how many survive?' Jack queried.

'Very few. At present we have eight Empty Ones being cared for at our monastery in the hills. They tend the fields and live a peaceful and tranquil life until the end of their days, that one will be taken to join their numbers.'

'Empty ones?' Jack responded.

'You will learn more…'

'Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,' Jack interrupted. 'Mishrah right?'

Anadryl bowed in acknowledgement and spoke again.

'The hour draws nigh. You should refresh yourselves in readiness for Mishrah.' He led them towards one of the buildings, ushered them in and left them to clean themselves as best they could with the meagre facilities provided.

Sam, being ready first, left the others to their own devices and went back to the Holy Place to carry out some scans and within minutes was hurrying back to their guest quarters.

'Sir,' Sam said breathlessly bursting in through the door, startling the others.

'Dammit Carter,' Jack snapped, 'Was there any need for that? See these grey hairs?' He took off his hat. 'That comes from working with you and Danny-boy here.'

'Yes sir.' Sam murmured, trying to stop herself from laughing. 

'Well? What's eating you this time?'

'I've run some scans of that building where the Jaffa were killed,' Sam began. 'I'm reading an enormous amount of power coming from some kind of Naquadah source. There's a force shield in that building with enough power to fry an indefinite number of Jaffa.'

'Do you think our friends might be interested in a trade?' Jack asked.

'I'm not sure that that is all there is to it.' Sam continued. 'The power source I'm reading is way more than would be required for that kind of shield, there's something going on here. We should remain alert and try to find out what it is.'

'Jack, I really don't think these people are aware of what it is that protects them.' Daniel butted in. 'They speak about it as if it was some kind of magic, and I don't see any signs of weapons or technology. They seem to be just what they appear - a simple farming community.'

'That may be so, but I'm not taking any chances, everyone is to remain alert and look out for anything out of the ordinary.' Jack turned to the two members of SG9. 'I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not taking any chances. I want you to get some rest now and be ready to keep watch tonight. Understood?' 

A short time later Anadryl returned to escort them to the place where Mishrah was to take place, he seated himself on a low stool at one side of camp fire, indicating to four similar stools, two on each side of him. 

Around the fire were sitting the Elders of the village, older men and women who had years of wisdom and experience behind them, at the far end of the fire were several trestle tables bearing food and drink. At intervals, an item would be passed around in a large drinking vessel or on a platter, and they would be expected to take a sip or a portion of whatever it was they were offered. It seemed to be a non stop round of different tastes, textures and drinks.

Throughout this, Anadryl was talking.

'Many seasons ago, when my father was still living a visitor came to our village. We called him the Ancient One, so great was his wisdom and knowledge that he had acquired over his many years on this plane. The village was larger then, with many more people and houses, but there were many times when the servants of the Evil Ones would come through the Circle of Light and take our young men and women away. They were never seen again.

'When the Ancient One came, he knew of our plight. He bade the Elders build a Holy Place and he would place in it a talisman which would protect our village from the Evil Ones. None of us were to touch it for it could mean death to one who was not worthy. The Ancient One told us that when the servants of the Evil Ones next came to us they would be drawn by the Talisman but its power would destroy the evil within and the servants of the Evil Ones would be no more. 

'This did indeed happen. But we found that at times, although the evil within was destroyed, some servants survived, but were no longer evil. They were renamed Empty Ones for that is what they had become. They are unable to think or make a choice for themselves, and most do not live for long. Our priests take them into their care and have them tend the fields while keeping watch over them to ensure no harm comes to them in their innocence.

'The Ancient One told us also of the Enlightened Ones who would one day come through the Circle of Light, ones who would be worthy to take the Talisman to do battle with the Evil Ones within their own domain. On the day that this happens our village will be protected from intruders for ever.

'You are the Enlightened Ones. I know, I can see the signs. This one,' Anadryl gestured to Daniel sitting to his left, 'Is the Chosen One, the wisest of all. It will be he who enters the Holy Place as the sun rises and fulfil our destiny by claiming possession of the Machello.'

The members of SG1 looked at each other as they heard this, the warning bells ringing loud and clear.

'Anadryl,' Daniel began hesitatingly, 'Is it permitted that I speak now?' Anadryl inclined his head in agreement and Daniel continued. 'The Ancient One - could you tell us how he appeared to you?'

'He was of great stature and his white hair and beard spoke of the wisdom surrounding him. His flowing robes spoke of the simple life he led and that he was a truly worthy man.'

'So, at dawn tomorrow, I go into the Holy Place and retrieve the Machello?'

'That is correct. Now, it is time to rest. It has been a long day and you should be well rested before the morning comes. I bid you good night.' Anadryl stood, bowed in Daniel's direction and retired to his own home. 

Jack stood to one side of the door to their quarters to allow the two members of SG9 to leave to begin their watch, nodding at them as they went. 

'THE MACHELLO?' Jack exclaimed as soon as they were alone. 'Now I know we're in trouble.'

'That could account for the excessive amount of Naquadah I picked up from their Holy Place,' Sam supplied. 'If Machello has another trap planned this must be how he's supplying it with energy. That amount of energy is enough to destroy this whole planet - whatever it is, it's going to be big.'

'So, we ask ourselves - is it worth risking another of our friend's traps?' Jack added.

'I believe that there is indeed something of value contained within this Holy Place,' Teal'c stated. 'For the goa'uld to keep returning as they have done, knowing that none who have gone before have returned, they would be confident that the resources spent on the attempts would be justified.'

Daniel in the meantime had been frowning in concentration, remembering what he had been put through previously at the hands of Machello - nearly dying of old age and being locked up in a psychiatric unit when everyone thought he was going crazy - when he realised that silence had fallen. He looked directly at Jack, putting Jack instantly on his guard. 

'Jack, I'm willing to go in there tomorrow. Teal'c is right, this 'Machello' must be important because of all that the goa'uld are doing to get it. I know what he's pulled on us before, but that was because he was trying to destroy the goa'uld as well. This must be worth it, and I want to go in.'

'You may be the 'wise one' around here, but I'm the 'in charge one' and I say we don't have enough intel to make that kind of decision.'

'But Jack…' Daniel's protest was interrupted by Sam.

'Sir, I agree with Daniel. It may be a trap, but I don't think it will kill him - the story just wouldn't add up. Anadryl told us that it was designed to kill the Evil Ones - the goa'uld - but that when the right person came along they would have a tool to help defeat them. If the protection around that artefact was designed to kill anyone who went near it, that whole ritual tonight would have been pointless.'

'What am I? The 'stupid one' now? Doesn't my opinion carry any weight around here?' Jack said in disgust.

'O'Neill, you are indeed not as intelligent as Daniel Jackson and Major Carter but you are a great warrior.' Teal'c took Jack's words literally.

Sam and Daniel were hard pressed to control the laughter bubbling up at this comment. Unfortunately their valiant efforts did not go unnoticed as Jack observed his second in command and Daniel with twitching mouths.

'If I were your CO,' he said coldly, 'I'd kick your ass for insubordination. Hey, I am your CO,' he finished up with a glare at Sam which only caused her to grin at him unrepentantly. 

After a few moments, the mood became serious once more.

'Jack, I know what you're saying and I know that there is some danger involved here, but I am willing to take that risk. You've trained me well, Jack, I won't let you down.'

With a big sigh, mainly because he knew that if he denied Daniel the opportunity to carry out this task officially he would probably find some way to sneak in without the backup of the rest of the team, Jack grudgingly gave his approval. 


	10. Part ten

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part ten

Shortly before dawn they were disturbed by a knock on the door. They had been awake and ready for some time, waiting to see what the day had in store for them. Anadryl stood there holding a white robe with gold trimmings, offering it to Daniel.

'This is the appropriate clothing for your entry into the Holy Place as ordained by the Ancient One.'

Daniel took the garment with a surprised look and withdrew into the inner room of the building to change. 

'Love the dress,' Jack muttered sarcastically as Daniel emerged.

'Thanks Jack, I'll ask if I can keep it and next time we go out I'll have something to wear,' Daniel replied dryly.

'O'Neill I think you misunderstand the garment Daniel Jackson is wearing,' Teal'c interrupted. 'It is a ceremonial robe.' 

'It was a joke, for crying out loud - you know, ease the tension and all that. A joke.' Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation and proceeded to follow Anadryl and Daniel out of the house and to the centre of the village.

Daniel, with a quick glance at Jack, walked through the massive double doors and into the single room of the Holy Place, leaving the rest of SG1 outside with the Elders.

Daniel's eyes immediately focussed on the objective of this mission: the artefact was resting on a pedestal in the centre of the room, the force shield protecting it could be clearly seen shimmering through all the colours of the rainbow. Daniel walked slowly towards it, trying to locate the power source or figure out if there were any clues about what he might be letting himself in for.

The room was completely empty, there were no other items of furniture, pillars or even any kind of markings on any of the paving slabs or walls making it one of the most unusual temples he had been in.

Daniel reached the edge of the shield and walked all the way around trying to determine if there were any differences anywhere. He also took a few moments to study the artefact: it was almost completely spherical, except for the flat base on which it sat. It was jet black in colour with a hint of something sparkling under its surface, but the moment he focussed on it the sparkle seemed to disappear and he was looking at the deepest shade of blackness.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel extended one hand and reached through the shield. A tingle went all the way up his arm and he could feel the hairs standing up. Pulling his arm back out, he studied it closely but could not detect any damage. Squaring his shoulders in determination Daniel walked slowly through the shield until he was standing on the inside, right next to the platform. He could feel a faint buzz throughout his body but that feeling was fading quickly and he took a step forward, then another until he was able to reach out and grasp the artefact. 

It was in his hands, felt cool to his touch and strangely heavy for its size. There were no markings on it and nothing to indicate why it might be of so much importance to Machello. Of course, the object itself may not be worth anything, it may just have been the honey in the trap to get the goa'uld here to kill themselves. Well, it hadn't killed him yet and from what he could tell, the shield was designed to keep goa'uld out and any that came didn't get through to this side at all. So far so good, Daniel congratulated himself.

Just then, Daniel's attention was diverted from the object he was holding. A shudder passed through the building, the floor no longer felt steady beneath his feet, and was that his imagination or did the walls look like they were moving too?

Daniel's fears were confirmed as a stone, broken loose from the ceiling, crashed down narrowly missing him.

I can take a hint, Daniel thought, I am so out of here. Even though he was aware of the danger he was in, he couldn't help but smile as he realised he sounded so much like Jack - he definitely needed to spend more time away from him.

Daniel headed for the door, dodging stones and falling masonry as he went. He had nearly reached the door when a gaping hole appeared in the floor immediately in front of him, he moved to one side to get around it, right into the path of a falling stone. The stone glanced off the side of his head, stunning him momentarily. Gathering his scattering wits about him he moved as fast as he could to the now open doors where he could see Jack and Teal'c coming towards him. They each grabbed one of his arms and hauled him away from the building where Sam and the Elders had moved back to where the rest of the villagers had gathered.

The collapsing building gathered momentum, the noise getting louder and louder, until after the loudest crash yet, silence fell, disturbed only by Jack's voice.

'Daniel.'

'Jack?'

'You went and touched something didn't you?'

'Jack!'

'Ok, ok, let's see what you got then.'

As Daniel held the artefact Jack snorted in disgust.

'It's not even one of those rocks you're so fond of. It's nothing but a damn' paperweight!'

'Sir!' Sam's voice came over urgently and Jack whirled to stare where she was pointing.

Hundreds of objects were hurtling into space from within the ruined building, Sam frantically trying to determine what was going on now. Jack, on the verge of directing all those present to hot foot it back to the gate immediately so they could try to get to safety was halted in his tracks by Sam, who now had her familiar smile back on her face.

'Sir, it's ok, I think I know what's going on.'

She was interrupted by three white flashes, which winked abruptly and then there was nothing but blue sky again.

'And that confirms it - I suspect those were goa'uld ships in orbit. Those objects are some kind of defence network to surround the planet. Kind of like the force shield, they're designed to keep the goa'uld away from the planet. For some reason, Machello wanted that object…'

'Paperweight,' Jack interrupted.

'Whatever. He wanted it to be found before he protected the planet in this way. It must mean something, we just have to figure out what.'

'Carter, that should be whatever SIR.'

'Yes sir,' she replied automatically, a smile on her face. 'That would also account for the excessive amount of naquadah I detected yesterday, there's enough there to blow up the planet like I said, there's also more than enough to keep that network in place for hundreds of years.'

Jack's attention was wandering a little as Sam gave her explanation, his eyes starting to glaze over when his gaze fell on Daniel who was looking decidedly pale and was starting to sway. He moved towards him, but Teal'c was there first to assist Daniel to a sitting position while Jack checked him over.

'What happened?' Jack demanded.

'I'm fine Jack, really, I just got hit on the way out is all.'

'Here, let me see.' With surprising gentleness Jack examined the wound, cleansed it and applied a dressing to keep it clean until Dr Fraiser could check it out properly.

Daniel let him get on with it, closing his eyes to try to regain his sense of balance and to get away from the feelings of nausea and dizziness that were threatening to take control of him.

Feeling that Jack had finished, he opened his eyes slowly and realised why Jack had not said anything further.

An enormous image of Machello had appeared right over the top of the collapsed building and was speaking in a thunderous voice. The visitors to the village could understand why the natives had been so impressed with Machello's visit so many years ago.

'It is done. My work is complete and you will soon be free once more. The Enlightened Ones must leave this place before the sun sets, go back through the Circle of Light to their own lands, never again to return to this place. My children, once the sun has set you must perform the most holy of celebrations at the Circle of Light, thus you will be protected forever from the Evil at large in this Universe.'

With spectacular effect, the figure of Machello shimmered, broke up into every possible colour available under any sun anywhere, dazzling those who watched before slowly fading away.

For a moment nobody spoke, then Jack's voice could be heard. 'Cool fireworks show. Machello certainly knows how to go out with a bang.'

Daniel meanwhile had got back on his feet and approached Anadryl.

'Anadryl, what is the most holy of celebrations?' He asked, having picked up on the part of the speech that no-one else had.

'There will be great feasting and celebration this very evening then as the first rays of sunlight strike the stone circle it will be lowered into a pit and buried forever.'

'And that would explain why we need to leave here before that,' Daniel realised.

'Ok, kids. We've done what we came to do, let's mosey on back home.' Jack, in an unusually good mood, was more than ready to return home. This hadn't been too bad as missions went - no-one had been kidnapped or seriously injured or tortured and he wanted to get out while the going was good. True, Daniel had hit his head, but he must have a thick skull or something because he seemed ok, although Teal'c was hovering protectively over the archaeologist, remembering the last concussion he had was not that long ago.

************

They were ready to leave. It hadn't taken long to collect their belongings and now they were taking their leave of Anadryl and the rest of the villagers.

'Good fortune remain with you,' were Anadryl's parting words.

'Thanks, and good luck with the burying the gate and freedom thing.' Jack glanced around at his team and SG9 and indicated it was time to depart. Halfway back to the 'gate, Jack's radio crackled into life.

'Sir, we have a situation at the gate,' came the breathless voice at the other end, also sounding slightly panicky. 'A troop of Jaffa have just come through the 'gate. We haven't been seen yet.'

'Remain out of sight, we'll be at your position in ten.'

Picking up speed they raced through the trees, stopping where they would still be concealed, enabling them to assess the situation. Issuing silent orders with the hand signals they all knew so well, Jack indicated they should begin their attack.

Jack, Teal'c and two of SG9 broke their cover and laid down a barrage of covering fire, taking out six of the twelve Jaffa before they even knew what had hit them. As their enemy turned to retaliate, Sam, Daniel and the remainder of SG9 broke from the trees opposite the DHD, dividing the Jaffa's attention. Staff blasts and zat fire were prevalent in the battle, sizzling the air with their electricity. A bolt missed the three soldiers with him and hit Daniel's shoulder, spinning him around and knocking him to the ground. Johnson ran back and covered him while he regained his feet, being rewarded with a staff blast to his leg. Daniel had recovered by this time and reached for his own sidearm.

Firing almost blindly, Daniel managed to disable the Jaffa who had been targeting them, then wasting no time he helped Johnson to his feet and half dragged him to the DHD, propping him at its base while Sam and Hillyard fought their way towards them, giving Daniel the window he needed to dial out.

Jack's group were faring better, although they all looked frazzled round the edges from near misses and were nearly at the gate as well. Teal'c took a sudden dive forwards, knocking Jack to the ground in time to allow a weapon blast to go over their heads and target a tree in the background instead. Calmly twisting from his prone position Teal'c aimed his own staff weapon and disposed of the remaining two Jaffa.

When all were safely grouped around the 'gate, Jack issued orders for the Jaffa to be checked for life signs. The villagers were going to be left alone on this planet with no protection, they had to ensure that no goa'uld legacy was left behind. Hillyard reported that all the Jaffa that had come through the gate were now accounted for, leaving the way clear to go home.

'Ok, kids, let's get out of here and go home. I could so use a shower,' Jack muttered, catching an unpleasant smell coming from beneath his arms.

'Yes sir,' Carter said emphatically, for once having the last word as the 'gate activated, their GDO code was accepted and they stepped through.


	11. Part eleven

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

****

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part eleven

Daniel knocked on Clare's door. It was the day after the mission where they had retrieved the 'paperweight' (as Jack called it) left by Machello. The previous evening, after being checked out in the infirmary and treated for burns and cuts, SG1 had been released and Daniel had called on Clare to invite her to dinner with them before they headed home. Clare had pleaded a headache, said she had been to see Dr Fraiser already and was going to get an early night. 

He was a little puzzled when he received no response to his knock, normally she was up and about when someone called, even if she wasn't quite ready, still adjusting to the early hours kept by the military. He tried the door handle and found the door unlocked as he had expected. What he hadn't expected was to find the room completely empty. After taking a good look around, he realised she really was missing. Grabbing the 'phone he spoke hurriedly to General Hammond and sent the guard to bring the rest of SG1 from the mess hall where he knew they would be waiting for him to arrive.

Two hours later a thorough search of the base had been carried out and no trace of the missing Clare had been found. The guard on overnight duty had not seen her leave and none of the duty stations had seen her either.

SG1 met up with Hammond in the briefing room to plan the next step, Dr Fraiser joining them.

'She did see me about a headache yesterday, there was nothing else out of the ordinary, so I gave her some aspirin and told her to come back if she got any worse,' Dr Fraiser advised them. 'Except…'

'Except what Dr Fraiser?' Jack asked tersely, he hated to think that maybe the goa'uld that had been in her had left more control over her than they had realised.

'Well, she seemed a little withdrawn. She's usually happy to chat about how her work is going, but I just put it down to the headache - I'm surprised that's all she's had so far, to be honest, she's been through a lot and is doing remarkably well.'

'So you think maybe she was a little - depressed. Enough to make her act irresponsibly?' Hammond asked, trying to determine what was going on.

'I think depressed, yes, but not anything to make her do anything stupid. Daniel, you saw her last night - anything else you noticed?'

'Well, she was a bit pale, but I put it down to the headache, although now you mention it she did seem tense, like she just didn't want to be around anyone.'

At that moment they were interrupted by one of the SF's. 

'Sir, we've found her outside, on the side of the mountain.' He saluted smartly and waited for Hammond to speak.

'Why didn't you bring her back with you?' Jack snapped at him irritably.

'She appeared to be - unwell.' He sounded hesitant, trying to find the best way of describing the situation.

'In what way?' Jack asked, calming down a little now that at least they knew where she was.

'Well, she's just sitting there ignoring everything. When we spoke to her or tried to get her back inside, she acted like we weren't there. It was kind of spooky, sir.'

'Thank you son,' Hammond spoke up, preventing Jack from saying anything further. 'We'll take it from here. Dismissed.' As the airman left, Hammond turned to SG1 and Dr Fraiser. 'Dr Fraiser, I'd like you to go along with SG1 to see what's going on. Let me know what you find out.'

Fifteen minutes later they reached the secluded spot on the top of the mountain where Clare was sitting, arms hugging the knees which were drawn up to her chest, oblivious to their arrival.

'Jack?' Daniel asked, receiving a nod in response. Jack indicated for the others to remain with him while Daniel approached Clare.

'Hey,' Daniel spoke softly to avoid startling her.

Clare continued to sit there without responding for a few moments. At last, she slowly raised her head and looked at him.

'Daniel.' There were shadows under her eyes and they were rimmed with red, her face showing where the tears had dried.

'How are you doing?' Daniel crouched down next to her, and when he received no answer, 'Mind if I stay with you a while?' Clare shrugged which Daniel took for acceptance. 'So,' Daniel said as he sat down next to her, shoulders touching. He could feel her tense up at the physical contact, but after a while she relaxed, comfortable with his presence.

Clare turned towards him and spoke, falling over her words. 'I'm really sorry about all this. I just didn't think - I had to get out of there, get away and…and I just couldn't think straight at all. I'm sorry to be so much bother, I know you've all got such important things to do, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…'

'Shhhh,' Daniel said soothingly, stopping the slightly hysterical apology before it got out of control and putting an arm around her shoulders. 'It's nothing to worry about, you were upset and we all do dumb things when we're upset. The others will understand. It's ok.' Daniel could feel the quivering stop as she took a couple of deep breaths and started to speak.

'It would have been my first wedding anniversary today.' 

'Clare, I'm so sorry, none of us realised. How are you feeling?'

'Empty, numb, drained. Like everything is way too much effort so why bother any more.' Clare paused, not wanting to look at Daniel, to see the horror in his eyes that she could possibly say something so self-destructive. 'But then, I keep seeing the faces of the people I've met recently - you and the others - and it's pulling me in another direction, and I guess I'm lucky in a way to have been given a second chance, a chance to carry on and do something really important. But at the moment, the other side is winning, the side telling me to give up.'

Clare turned to face Daniel as she finished, surprised when she didn't see revulsion in his face but understanding and sympathy, like he really knew what she was talking about.

'Let me tell you about my wife, Sha're,' Daniel didn't want Clare to dwell too much on those negative thoughts - he'd been there, done that twice now and knew that without the strength and support of his friends and team-mates he would never have survived.

As Daniel finished, Clare placed her hand on his in sympathy, the realisation that what he had gone through was so much worse in many ways. First to lose your wife and her brother to the goa'uld, always hoping you could get her back, never knowing what she had been put through, then to have her killed by one of your closest friends who had no choice. At least she knew her parents and husband were dead, had identified the bodies and known it was an accident. For a moment she didn't seem too badly off at all, then the feeling passed.

'How did you keep going?' 

'Well, it wasn't always easy, but having a goal, something to strive for made a difference. First I was looking for her, and then after she died, I was searching for her child. Now it's like I can't let her have died for nothing, I have to carry on the fight, have to make her death worth while.' He looked towards her, then said his final words. 'And I had my friends, they helped me, especially Jack and even Teal'c - they were there for me when I needed them. I know you've not known us long, but we've been thrown together and we all want to help you - if you'll let us.'

Leaving Clare to her thoughts, Daniel moved back to the others.

'Well?' Jack demanded as soon as he approached.

'She's going to be fine,' Daniel reassured them, 'Today would have been her first wedding anniversary and I guess everything just started to get to her. Hardly surprising when you think about it.'

'Anything we…' Sam started to ask, but Daniel had anticipated this.

'Not just yet, I think all she wants is a bit of space right now. She'll talk when she's ready.'

'Good work, Daniel,' Jack smiled briefly at him. 'Ok, well in that case we'll leave her to you and Dr Fraiser. The rest of us can head back down and let General Hammond know what's going on. Catch you later.'


	12. Part twelve

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twelve

Clare had been left pretty much to herself for the rest of the day with occasional visits from Daniel, Sam and Dr Fraiser to make sure she wasn't feeling too isolated and that she ate something. She spoke very little at each visit, but towards the end of the day when Daniel popped in to say good night, she smiled for the first time and he offered to collect her for breakfast the following morning.

He was about to knock on the door to announce his presence when he heard her cry out and he burst into the room.

She was wound up tightly in the bedding, curled into a ball with tears streaming down her face. She was talking loudly in her sleep which was what had brought him racing into the room.

'Help them! I have to help them. Get them out…They're trapped…burning…get…them out…not true…not dead…help them…not too late…NO!!!'

The last word she uttered in the disjointed sentence was almost a scream, a despairing sound that wrenched at Daniel and he realised she had woken herself up.

Moving around the bed towards her he put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she wasn't alone. The touch startled her and she sat up abruptly.

'Hush, it's ok, you just had a nightmare,' Daniel said soothingly, sitting next to her on the bed, one hand resting on her arm.

'Daddy? Is that really you daddy? They said you were dead.' Clare's voice trembled as she clung desperately to Daniel, still not fully aware of where she was.

'Clare, you need to wake up,' Daniel spoke more firmly now.

'Daniel?' She looked at him as she struggled to figure out what was going on.

'Yes. I came to collect you for breakfast, you were having a nightmare.'

She was fully awake now, remembering the dream she had woken from. She shuddered and Daniel pulled her into a hug, holding her the way he remembered one of his foster parents holding him when he had nightmares, letting her know she didn't have to go through this on her own.

'Want to tell me about it?' He asked casually.

At first she shook her head, just sitting there shaking even now, but as the tremors eased, she started to talk.

'It was the day of the accident. We'd had Sunday lunch and Steve, my husband, was driving my parents home. I was working on a story and wanted to get on with it so I stayed home. I dreamt I was there, watching it all happen. I had to identify the bodies - I could see they were badly burnt even though they tried to cover up the worst bits. I kept seeing the car on fire and that they were trapped, they couldn't get out, they were calling to me to get them out, I couldn't move, I couldn't help them, I should have been there, maybe if I'd been there it wouldn't have happened, they were trapped, they couldn't get out…' Clare's voice was becoming hysterical, Daniel hushed her again, holding her tight, murmuring soothing words to her.

Clare had tensed, trying to regain control of herself. Trying, but failing. He felt her relax in his grip and her shoulders start to shake as she cried, softly at first, then more fiercely as she started to cry away the pain she had been going through since the accident.

A movement from the door caught Daniel's eye as Jack came in to find out what was holding Daniel up. He stopped when he saw Daniel, concerned and uneasy when he realised Clare was crying hysterically, but as he watched he realised the sobs were calming down until they became an occasional hiccup.

Daniel continued to hold her tightly, reassuring her that she was not on her own and didn't have to go through this alone. Feeling the tenseness drain from her body, he sat still for a while longer then made a move to stand, only to realise that she had fallen asleep, her head resting comfortably in the hollow of his shoulder. Gently he eased her back on to the pillow, straightening the covers as he did so. He brushed her hair away from her face and moved towards Jack.

'What was that about?' Jack asked.

'Nightmares.' Daniel told him simply. 'Probably more than one as well - she doesn't look like she's slept much.'

'Is she going to be alright?' 

'I think so.' Daniel recalled the scene. 'She talked a little and I think she's ready to start trusting us a bit more. Sleep is probably the best thing for her right now, but I'll get Janet to stop by to check up on her.'

***********

Dr Fraiser caught up with Jack and Daniel as they were leaving the mess hall.

'Clare's going to be fine,' she told them. 'She's exhausted physically and emotionally and just needs time and people she trusts to help her through this. Make sure she eats and gets some exercise and don't let her brood too much. Let me know if there's any change.' 

Daniel worked on the artefact through the rest of the day, checking up on Clare a couple of times, relieved when after the first couple of visits she appeared to be sleeping quietly. Daniel had still not managed to get anywhere with the artefact and was beginning to feel frustrated when Jack's head appeared around the door.

'How's it going?' Jack asked, wandering around and picking things up to take a look.

'Not good,' Daniel admitted, allowing the frustration to come out in his voice. 'I know there's something I'm missing but I just can't figure it out.'

'How about joining us for dinner then?'

'Sure - maybe this thing will make more sense after a break.' Absently Daniel shoved the artefact into one of his pockets and followed Jack from the room.

Daniel and Jack fetched their meals and joined Sam and Teal'c who were already in the mess hall with Clare, Sam having called for the other woman while Jack went to collect Daniel. Daniel was only half-listening to the conversation going on, his thoughts focussing on the artefact which he could feel weighing his pocket down. After eating a few unenthusiastic mouthfuls of his dinner, his hand reached into his pocket and drew out the object which he held in one hand while his fork continued to shovel food into his mouth, unaware of the looks he was receiving from the rest of the group. Unaware until he felt the object snatched from his hand and heard a cry of surprise from Jack.

'Hey - what on earth…' Daniel's voice trailed off as he reached out in a futile attempt to retrieve the artefact, then pulled his hand back and watched as Clare manipulated it. Whatever she did caused a light to shoot out from within it, displaying images on the wall and ceiling, capturing the attention of everyone in the mess hall. 

'…and this would be?' Jack left the question hanging in the air, knowing Daniel wouldn't take long to start babbling away in his usual manner.

'This is incredible Jack, it looks like it's some kind of chart - see those symbols they're similar to those found in some of the ancient civilisations such as the Mayans and the Aztecs. They don't seem to make any sense though…' Daniel's voice trailed off as he tried to get a closer look at some of the symbols. 'We should get this to Sam's lab. Clare,' Daniel turned to Clare who had dropped the artefact on the table, confused at the excitement that she had inadvertently caused. 'If we shut this thing off, can you turn it on again?' Clare nodded, picked it up and turned it off.

'Let's go then,' Daniel snatched up the artefact and headed for the door, barely waiting to see if the others followed him.

***********

A short time later they were gathered in Sam's lab, Daniel handing the artefact over to Clare. Sam and Daniel both studied her actions closely but her hands moved too quickly for them to be able to see what she was doing. 

'How did you do that?' Sam asked curiously, receiving a blank look from Clare and a shrug of the shoulders.

'I don't know,' Clare spoke hesitantly, trying to understand it herself. 'I just know.' Thankfully, this was accepted and Sam's attention returned to the images which she studied for a few moments, sensing that something just wasn't right. The pictures seemed jumbled, incomplete. Frowning in concentration she studied it from different sides and then clicked her fingers as she realised what she was looking for.

'This is only a 2D picture, it should display as a 3D image, that's why it's so jumbled up. Everything is sitting on top of each other and obscuring the rest of it. Now, let me just try…' Dismantling the lens of one of the microscopes she had on her workbench she placed it over the source of the light, turning the image into a multi-spectral light show of rainbows dancing all over the office.

'Very nice, Major, is that supposed to happen?' Jack asked sarcastically.

'Oops, wrong way round,' Sam apologised, correcting her mistake and reversing the position of the lens. This time they were rewarded with a display of images and pictures in the centre of the room, slightly out of focus and at times difficult to see due to the differences in light and shade, but what had at first seemed just a collection of pictures now formed itself into a more recognisable form.

'Doesn't that look like…?' Jack queried.

'Yes sir, ' Sam agreed before her CO had managed to put his thoughts into words. 'It's almost exactly the same as the charts we use for plotting possible Stargate locations from the Abydos cartouche.'

'Jack, I don't think the pictures resemble the different planets as such,' Daniel contributed. 'I think they're the clues we're looking for - each picture is like a map to show where you need to look on that planet. Now we just need to …'

Clare had been struggling to follow the discussion but her body was screaming out for more sleep, and unable to fight it any longer she yawned and found her eyes trying to close, which was not a good idea as she was standing up. She thought it had gone unnoticed, but Teal'c had seen and had drawn it to Jack's attention.

'You kids going to be ok to play by yourselves?' Sam and Daniel looked vaguely at him, then returned to their speculations and discussion. 'In that case, we'll take ourselves off as we appear to be surplus to requirements. Make sure you get _some _sleep tonight and we'll see General Hammond in the morning with your findings.' Jack, Teal'c and Clare left the two scientists to their own devices, their departure going unnoticed.

************

Sam was demonstrating the progress they had made the following morning in the briefing room. Between them, Sam and Daniel had improved the quality of the images by modifying the lens used and they saw a reasonably clear display. Beyond that they had been unable to progress.

'The images just don't seem to make any sense,' Daniel was saying. 'I thought initially they were some kind of code or symbol that would show us what it meant, but although the positions of the images match up with the 'gate locations, they just don't make sense in any language that I know.'

While he was talking, Clare had become mesmerised, almost hypnotised, by the colours and pictures before her eyes, focussing on the intricacies of the patterns she could see. The voices of the others faded into the background and she was only aware of the lights. General Hammond, turning to her to ask if she could shed any light on the issue, was unable to rouse her, just as Jack and Daniel became aware that Sam and Teal'c were also affected, completely absorbed and unaware of their surroundings.

As a last resort, Daniel covered the artefact, shutting down the light display and Jack snapped the lights back on. Sam and Teal'c, looking bewildered for a moment, soon returned to normal but Clare continued to sit there, staring blankly into space while her eyes appeared to be processing information at a fast rate. After several minutes Clare shook herself and looked dazedly round at the anxious faces watching her.

'Are you alright?' Hammond asked.

'I'm fine,' Clare answered cautiously. 'Shouldn't I be?'

'You seemed a little - preoccupied,' Jack butted in. 'Like you were in a trance or something, so were Carter and Teal'c for that matter. Anything to say for yourselves?'

'There was a message there but it was too fast for me to read it.' Sam tried to explain. 'The harder I focussed the clearer it became, but I just couldn't keep up.'

'I agree.' Teal'c confirmed. 'There was a message but I was also unable to interpret it.'

'Yes, that's it.' Clare said excitedly. 'Each of those little pictures is a message telling us where to find different bits of information - they're all concealed and it needs precise instructions to be able to find them. That one says, says…' Clare, trying to put what she had seen into words, was interrupted.

'Whoa there, back up just a minute,' Jack interrupted. 'You're telling me that you can read that stuff?'

Clare nodded.

'So how come we can't see it?'

'I don't know. It seemed so clear to me, like I was reading a timetable or something.'

'Sir, I think I can explain. Teal'c and I were both affected to a lesser degree, it must be to do with the goa'uld - the symbiote that Teal'c carries and the protein marker in my blood. There must be something different about Clare to help her see what we can't.'

'Colonel, I want you to make sure all three get checked out by Dr Fraiser to help us understand more about this. If there are going to be any side effects then we need to be prepared. Report back as soon as you have anything. Dismissed.'


	13. Part thirteen

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirteen

Dr Fraiser joined General Hammond, SG1 and Clare in the briefing room. Sam and Teal'c had been released the previous day after a couple of hours as apart from slightly raised neural activity that was rapidly returning to normal, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Clare had undergone the same tests but had been kept by Dr Fraiser for additional tests and observation.

'As far as I can tell, there are parts of Clare's brain that are acting like a computer with the ability to process vast quantities of information much faster than a normal human brain can cope with,' Dr Fraiser was now able to report. 'I don't know how exactly, but Clare was able to see something in those images yesterday that none of the others could - although Teal'c and Major Carter were able to see something.'

'So Clare can translate what was there, right?' Daniel asked.

'Not exactly. Clare has been able to process that information, but although the human brain is the most advanced form of computer, the human physiology just isn't designed to cope with that amount of information and there is a danger that if over stimulated the areas of the brain that control basic functions, including breathing, could shut down - like a computer core overload.'

'So, what exactly does this mean?' Jack was struggling to understand. 

'What it means, Colonel, is that although there is now more information stored in Clare's brain, downloading that information, or in this case communicating it to us, is not going to be possible.' Dr Fraiser looked around to make sure she was understood. 'Clare already holds more information than normal following her joining with Qu'ilar, now that has been increased tenfold and it seems to be directly linked to the previous, well download, for want of a better term. Although her levels of brain activity have increased, they have not increased as much as I would have expected considering the amount of additional information she now possesses. I suspect that this latest occurrence is part of some kind of genetic enhancement.'

'That would make sense,' Sam joined in. 'We know Nirrti was working on producing a genetically enhanced host, maybe this means she's one step closer than we thought.'

'Then we must make every effort to locate the information from the map.' Teal'c stated calmly, as if it would be the most obvious course of action in the world. ' If Clare Dawson is not able to reveal that information to us, how then are we to proceed?'

'Is this information likely to come out as it did before? By accident, or without realising it?' Daniel queried.

'I don't think so. The problem is with communicating the information - Qu'ilar's memories can still be recalled given the right circumstances, but this…' Dr Fraiser frowned in concentration before continuing. 'I just don't think there is any way she could talk about it or communicate it to us.'

'Excuse me,' Clare broke in on the discussion tentatively. 

'You have something to add, Clare?' General Hammond turned towards her.

'Yes,' Clare spoke, flushing slightly at the looks directed towards her. 'Dr Fraiser's right - I know that there's a lot of information in here,' she tapped her head, 'and no matter how hard I try, I can't put what is in there into words. But what I have got are feelings…or instincts, kind of like a tracker dog.' 

'You mean that although you can't tell us about it you would be able to take us to where we needed to go?' Daniel suggested, trying to understand what Clare had been trying to say.

'That's it.'

'So, kids, I'd like to introduce you to Rover, the latest recruit to the SGC.' Jack decided things were getting way too heavy and his comment received varying degrees of laughter.

'Colonel O'Neill, Dr Fraiser, I'd like to see you both please, everyone else, dismissed.' General Hammond waited for the room to clear before turning to the two people remaining. 'We need to have a shot at getting this information and it appears our only option is for Clare to go with SG1 to try to locate these artefacts. Doctor Fraiser, do you foresee any problems?' 

'Well, it's difficult to say. I don't think there's any immediate danger of anything going wrong but she'd have to be watched closely. She mustn't be allowed to focus too much on these memories, or as I said before, her brain could just shut down completely.'

'General, surely you can't mean that?' Jack returned to the General's initial statement.

'Colonel O'Neill, you are well aware what your standing orders are regarding the Stargate. We need to try. I understand you've been working with Clare on fitness and self defence?' At Jack's nod, Hammond continued. 'Do you consider that she is ready to undertake a mission with SG1?'

'We won't know unless we try, I guess,' came Jack's grudging response. He knew they had to give it a shot but he could foresee all kinds of problems with having yet another civilian tagging along with his team, no matter how well they were getting on.

'SG1 have a go. Be ready to depart at 0600.'

Jack left the briefing room just as the alarms signalled an unscheduled off-world activation and he raced towards the control room, General Hammond close behind him, to find Sam already there.

'IDC coming through, sir. It's the tok'ra.' Sergeant Davies announced.

Sam greeted the new arrival as soon as she realised who had arrived. 'Dad! We didn't know you were coming. How are you?' 

'Fine, Sam. You look great.' Sam could sense there was something amiss as he looked warily around. 'George - we need to talk.'

'You've got a problem,' Jacob announced as soon as they were settled in the briefing room. 'The tok'ra have discovered that you are holding someone genetically modified by Nirrti.'

'I don't think 'holding' is the word to use, dad. Clare has agreed to stay here for the time being to help us out.'

'Whatever. The problem is the tok'ra are extremely interested in studying this subject. For the record, I am opposed to it, but the council have overruled me and they will shortly be sending someone here to ask for your co-operation.' Jacob raised his eyebrows at the word 'ask'. When the tok'ra asked, they usually got what they wanted. Although Jacob was a leading member of the tok'ra, because of his own military background and his connection with the SGC he was more inclined to respect the rights of the individual than the rest of his adopted race.

'Clare, Jacob. Don't talk about her like some kind of lab experiment. So what do you propose?' Jack finished dryly. The thought of the tok'ra always gave him a sour feeling in his stomach.

'I've persuaded them to let me review the situation before they send anyone. Like I said, I don't really like the idea but at least with me you know where you stand. Besides, a few days with my daughter and her friends seems like a good idea and afterwards I'll do my best to ensure things are left as they are.'

'You'll do your best? Jacob, need I remind you of the problems that have been caused by the tok'ra - those bracelets for starters, not to mention all the dirty work we've done for you and what do we get in return? Absolutely nothing, zip, nada, zilch. You get my meaning?'

'Yes Jack. But think, say you get the plans for all this technology? What exactly are you going to do with it? Do you really think earth has the necessary technology to be able to construct anything from those plans? We're going to need to work together on this one whether you like it or not.'

'General, it's your shout, but I've got a real bad feeling about this.' Jack turned to Hammond.

'Jacob, SG1 and Clare are scheduled to depart at 0600 tomorrow, I'm sure Major Carter can fill you in on the details. But remember, Clare is a member of the SGC at present, and as such she will not be taken anywhere without her agreement and my authorisation. Understood?'

'Thanks, George. I appreciate it.'


	14. Part fourteen

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part fourteen

By the position of the large sun in the sky it was well after midday when they stepped through the Stargate. Clare stood gazing around in wonder at the scene that was spread out before her. She knew they'd travelled millions of miles but they could just as easily have been somewhere on Earth still.

'Amazing isn't it?' Daniel was standing next to her, slightly amused by her expression of awe, but saying nothing as he still felt like that each time they travelled anywhere.

'Yep, just when you think you're not in Kansas anymore…' Jack left his sentence unfinished, the rest of his team had heard this saying too many times to count and Clare understood what he meant. 'Well, kids, we can just stand around here admiring the view or we could go find ourselves some rocks.'

'Artefacts, Jack,' Daniel retorted out of habit, his attention already elsewhere. 'Hello - this looks interesting.'

Daniel had moved to what were obviously the remains of a large fire within a circle of stones, thirty-nine stones in fact, the same number of symbols there were on the gate.

The others joined Daniel, Teal'c studying the remains of the fire.

'It has been five or six days since this fire was lit. It appears to form part of some religious ceremony.'

'How can you know that, Teal'c?' Jack asked.

'Look, here, here and here.' Teal'c pointed out several groups of stones at one side of the large fire circle, smaller versions of the larger one. 'These would be for cooking. To use the main circle for this purpose would be a violation.'

'You know what this is don't you?' Daniel said excitedly.

'No, but I bet I'm about to find out,' Jack responded, preparing himself for one of Daniel's verbose explanations.

'Stonehenge in England is a large stone circle that was attributed to the Druids, every year at the summer and winter solstice people gather there. This is similar, it's as if they worship something about the Stargate - those markings are pretty faded though, I need to spend some time…'

'No Daniel. That's not why we're here. If everything works out fine maybe we can give you some time to play before we return, but right now we've got more important things to do.' Jack nodded at Teal'c to make sure Daniel followed them when they moved off, then turned to Clare. 'Well, this is your show, where to?'

'It's this way.' Clare said after a brief hesitation, pointing out the direction.

Jack and Daniel walked with Clare, Jack had seen the glint in Daniel's eyes as Teal'c moved him away from the stone circles and didn't trust him not to wander off for some further study when no one was watching. Sam and Jacob were just behind them, chattering away to catch up on family news and gossip with Teal'c bringing up the rear.

They'd been walking steadily for four hours when they reached the base of a steep, rocky slope.

'It's up there. About three quarters of the way up there's a cave. It's in there.' Clare explained rather vaguely. No one pushed for more details, knowing the potential problems that trying to express herself more clearly could cause.

'It looks like it's going to take us a couple more hours to get there,' Jack looked at the climb still ahead of them. 'We'll set up camp here tonight and set off again at first light.' 

While SG1 busied themselves with setting up camp, Clare felt rather useless. She knew she was the only one who could guide them to the place they were going but she still felt as if she should be pulling her own weight. Jacob, seeing her indecision, caught her attention and hauled her off to collect water and wood for the fire. While they worked Jacob kept up a level of friendly chatter and Clare discovered that Jacob was only alive because of his symbiote and found out more about life with the tok'ra.

Just as the last tent had been put up and everything put in order, the fire was burning brightly with a container of water bubbling away. 

'Way to go Jacob - at least we don't have to wait around for something to eat,' Jack commended Jacob.

'Actually, I think it's Clare you should be thanking, she was the one who did all the hard work.' 

The conversation flowed easily as they ate their rations and the evening passed quickly until Jack decided they should all get an early night, setting up the watches through the night, taking the last one, the most difficult, upon himself.

*************

Clare was woken early the following morning by Sam shaking her, none too gently.

'Come on sleepy head - breakfast's ready and waiting,' Sam greeted her.

'I can't believe I actually got any sleep,' Clare grumbled. 'It took me ages to drop off.'

'I know. When I came back in from my watch you were still awake. Now come on or we'll never get going today.'

An hour later there was no sign that they had camped there and they were making their way slowly up the rocky slope. After three hours they were all very hot when at last Clare paused.

'It's right ahead, there.' She pointed out a place on the slope ahead, Jack studied the area carefully but could not make anything out.

'Are you sure?' He asked doubtfully.

'Yes.' Clare started to move ahead again, followed by Jack and Daniel. Jack turned and realised the others were stood still watching them, odd expressions on their faces. Teal'c, appearing to gain control of himself, ran up the slope towards Clare, grabbed her and started to drag her back down to where Sam and Jacob had remained. 

'What…' Clare cried out, fighting against the Jaffa who was holding her.

'Teal'c, what the hell are you doing?' Jack and Daniel had succeeded in freeing Clare, now Jack had one palm against Teal'c's chest to stop him from trying anything else while Clare moved behind Daniel.

'You must not go any further. You will be putting yourselves in danger if you proceed,' Teal'c insisted.

Sam and Jacob had joined them by this time, supporting Teal'c's argument regarding the danger ahead, the situation becoming very heated. Daniel, observing the scene, suddenly realised what was going on and spoke up.

'Jack, I think we should all move back a little and then sort this out.'

Jack glanced in his direction, saw the calculating look in his eyes, and nodded agreement, leading them a few feet back down the slope to where Jacob and Sam had been standing earlier. As they retreated their agitation was clearly subsiding. 

'Would you care to explain what's going on?' Jack snapped, glaring at the three culprits.

'It's ok, Jack, I think I know what's going on,' Daniel interrupted. 'It's only Teal'c, Sam and Jacob that are affected - I don't think it's a coincidence that the only ones behaving strangely are those who are either carrying a symbiote or have carried one?'

'Your point?'

'Clare is certain there's something up there to find, therefore it must be protected in some way from a casual observer, and more to the point, from other Jaffa and goa'uld. If whatever is protecting this artefact is at the right frequency, you could have an all out battle on these slopes before anyone would find it.'

'Sir I think Daniel's right. Before, I was feeling angry and frustrated and just wanted to hurt someone, but now all I'm getting is a feeling that I really don't want to go any further forward.' Sam said. 'Er, I'm sorry about the way I…'

'No apology needed Major. Alien influence.' Jack replied, brushing the matter to one side now he understood the reason for it. 'Daniel, Clare, you're with me. The rest of you, wait here until we return. I'm not going to risk you killing each other if you come with us. Watch our backs.'

Returning to their previous course they reached the place Clare had indicated within ten minutes, still unsure as to their exact destination. Jack and Daniel stopped in front of a seemingly impassable rock face. Jack turned to Clare to ask her what they should do next, only to realise Clare had not stopped and proceeded to walk through solid rock.

'What the…?' Jack exclaimed as Clare disappeared, with Daniel following hot on her heels. Daniel paused before he disappeared too, beckoning Jack to come forward.

'It's ok, Jack. Come a bit closer and you'll see.'

As Jack got closer he was able to see what he couldn't from any other position. The rock face was in fact separated by two boulders overlapping so closely that from any thing more than a few centimetres away it would appear to be solid rock. A natural protection for whatever might be inside.

Stepping through the gap they saw Clare standing in front of a pedestal with a tablet and page-turner on top of it. Jack surveyed the cavern for potential dangers, instructing Daniel and Clare to wait before touching anything. Jack sighed to himself as he realised his warning had come too late. Daniel, without considering the danger, had reached for the tablet only to be knocked back against the wall of the cavern by some form of electrical shock.


	15. Part fifteen

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part fifteen

Jack knelt down beside Daniel and checked for a pulse, relieved to find it strong and only slightly irregular. Glancing over towards Clare he called out sharply, warning her to keep well away from the pedestal.

Clare was mesmerised by the object before her. There was a light surrounding it, fluctuating through the colours of the spectrum. Studying it closely she became aware that there was a pattern to the changing colours and that there was a brief moment at regular intervals when there was no colour there at all. After studying it through several cycles Clare quickly, smoothly, and without registering the action in her own brain, reached forward and picked the tablet and page-turner from its resting place. As she did so she was vaguely aware of a warning shout from Jack and at the same time a bright flash erupted from the pedestal before dissipating completely.

Jack, taking a moment to recover from being temporarily blinded by the flash, turned to Clare and snapped, 'What part of 'keep away, don't touch' didn't you understand? Didn't you see what that thing did to Daniel? Can't anyone keep their hands to themselves.' Jack, still muttering under his breath about damn' fool idiots who just have to touch everything, turned back to help Daniel up, leaving Clare bewildered and a little upset at his manner and the glares he was directing towards her.

A few minutes later Sam, Teal'c and Jacob arrived. As the field surrounding the tablet had disappeared, so had their inclination to murder each other and seeing the bright flash had come to check everyone was alright. Leaving the rest of his team to examine the interior of the cavern, Jack stalked outside taking Clare with him. 

'You ok?' Jack asked shortly. He was still suffering from the shock he'd received after Daniel had been knocked flying and seeing Clare doing exactly the same thing. He'd really thought she was going to get hurt and hadn't considered how his sharp words were affecting her.

'I'm fine, thanks. Is Daniel alright?' Clare replied quietly.

'Oh yeah - didn't you see his face light up at the chance to explore that cavern? He may have a headache later, but he won't let that get in his way.' 

After half an hour Jack called the others together, indicating it was time to head back to the gate. 'Unless you really want to spend another night in this place,' he added.

'There isn't really much of interest in there,' Sam replied. 'I have no idea where that energy field came from or what its power source was and there's nothing else in there. The cave is man-made but doesn't tell us anything.'

'Daniel?'

Daniel was absorbed in the tablet he was now holding. 'Sorry - did you say something?'

'Whatcha got?'

'Uh, actually if this is what I think…' a few more moments of going through the tablet and Daniel looked up again, 'It looks like the plans for building a goa'uld healing device. It's going to take me time to work through it and translate it, then Sam will need to try to figure out how to try to build it. It might take a while, but just think…'

'It is quite a find Daniel, but I think we should head back, now is not the time or place to be looking at a rock.'

'Artefact, Jack.'

'Whatever.' Jack plucked the tablet out of Daniel's hands and placed it in his pack, safely out of harm's way. 'Ready now?'

They returned down the slope, Clare hanging back this time as she was no longer needed to lead the way. She was also still feeling shaken by what had happened in the cavern and the sharpness of Jack's words.

Daniel walked with her. 'You know, back there in the cavern?' Clare nodded, staring at the path in front of her feet. 'He didn't mean anything by it, he only said it because he was worried that you were going to get hurt as well.' Leaving the subject alone after this, he chatted about the potential of the information they had found. 

'Just think - this could revolutionise medicine. No more sickness, no more illness. I mean I know that at the moment most people wouldn't be able to use it, but once we know how it actually works by building one, anyone could use it. Just think of all those lives you could have helped to save.' Daniel continued chattering, leaving Clare to her thoughts, and partly grateful that for once no one was telling him to shut up.

After a short break for something to eat and drink at midday they continued on toward the gate, Sam inviting Clare to walk with her and Jacob.

'So, how are you finding things on the frontline?' Sam smiled.

'Different, and yet it all seems so much like home. It's hard to imagine how far away from home we actually are. It's been kind of fun.'

'Can I ask you something?' Sam asked, continuing when she received a nod. 'How did you get that tablet from out of the field? Colonel O'Neill tells me Daniel was knocked flying when he tried it.'

'The energy field was rotating and at regular intervals there was a gap. I just…reached through and picked it up. It seemed the obvious thing to do.'

'Wow. I'd like to have seen it in action. Still, it's probably just as well I didn't, I'd probably have killed someone if I'd gotten that close to it.'

They reached the 'gate as the sun was starting to get low in the sky. As they approached, Jack signalled for a halt in the protection of the trees that stood to one side of the gate. Sam and Teal'c moved to Jack's position, now seeing the reason he had stopped.

A group of twenty or so people were sitting around the fire circle, the fire now being lit. They wore simple, medieval style clothes and were armed with knives, spears and something that looked like blowpipes.

'Daniel, I thought you said they'd only be here twice a year.' Jack hissed.

'No, I said that in England they gather at the winter and summer solstice and that this seemed similar. This obviously takes place more frequently.' As he finished speaking Daniel moved to the side of the trees, away from the rest of the group and walked towards the circle. Jack, furious at Daniel's complete lack of awareness of the potential danger, sent Sam and Teal'c after him, keeping Clare and Jacob with himself.

'Hello. I'm Daniel Jackson and we're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth.'

As they moved forward, the group around the fire stood up, assuming defensive positions, but allowing the strangers to approach. Daniel held his hands out before him, palms facing up to indicate that they were no threat. 

'We just need to get to that device and we'll be out of your way, you can continue with your celebration. Or whatever.' Daniel's voice trailed off as he realised that at their approach to the DHD the crowd had turned ugly, for some reason what they had done had offended these people and with no warning, darts were flying towards them. Daniel made a dive for the DHD, bobbing his head up to try to dial home between darts while Sam and Teal'c provided cover for him, but in spite of their less sophisticated weaponry it looked like the locals were about to win.

Jack ground his teeth, frustrated at not being able to do anything. The gate had been dialled successfully and was waiting for them to go through, but there was no way they could reach it through the battle now playing out in front of them. Daniel was already through the gate, Sam and Teal'c looking towards Jack when Sam felt something pierce her arm. With a cry, Jacob raced out from where they were hiding, shooting with his zat gun as he went, creating a path to the gate. By some miracle he made it though in one piece, grabbing Sam and diving through the gate. Teal'c paused, listening to Jack's instructions on his radio then he too went. A few moments later the gate shut down.

**************

In the gate room Sam was struggling with Jacob, trying to regain her feet even as the medics were hurrying towards her to get her to the infirmary. 

'Sir, we have to go back for them. I volunteer to return with SG3. We left them behind.'

'Major, I am well aware of that, but at the moment you are going nowhere except the infirmary. We won't leave them there longer than we have to.'

'General, I insist - I will go back.' As Sam was speaking she pushed aside the medics, knocking them flying. She started to head to the control room, to dial the gate herself if necessary.

'Major, what on earth do you think you're doing?'

'I'm going back for them General and you can't stop me. I'm going whether you like it or not. Get off me.' This last was directed at the SF's who were trying to stop her. Her strength took them by surprise and she easily pushed them out of her way.

The next moment she was lying flat on her face, Teal'c's heavy bulk on top of her, pinning her down.

'I am sorry Major Carter, but you do not appear to be well and will injure yourself if I allow you to continue.'

Sam continued to struggle wildly, fighting the Jaffa who prevented her from moving, screaming and shouting that she had to go back for the Colonel and Clare. She continued to struggle even after Dr Fraiser had given her a sedative and it was not until she had been given three times the normal dose that she calmed down and all fight went out of her.

'Would someone tell me what that was about?' Hammond demanded.

'She took some kind of dart to her shoulder, George. There must have been something on it.' Jacob replied as they followed the General to the briefing room.

'When O'Neill realised he could not get himself and Clare Dawson safely to the Stargate he ordered me to return with the others and to wait twenty four hours,' Teal'c informed them.

'That would give the locals a chance to finish whatever rite they were conducting.' Daniel supplied. 'But they could well be done sooner than that. For all we know, because this happens more frequently they could be gone by morning - their morning, that is. Couldn't we at least try again in twelve hours? We can't leave them out there.'

'Negative, Dr Jackson. We can't afford to further antagonise these people and if they seemed to become agitated when you approached the 'gate, we don't want to give them any excuse to try to find Colonel O'Neill and Clare. We wait twenty-four hours. Dismissed.'

Jacob was already in the infirmary with Sam by the time Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

'She's going to be ok,' Jacob informed them. 'Doctor Fraiser says there was some kind of venom on the dart which is what made her go crazy back there. She's calmed down now but she has had to be restrained.' 

'Are you going to stay with her?' Daniel asked. As Jacob nodded, Daniel and Teal'c departed, feeling a little superfluous. Normally one of them or Jack would stay with her, but with her father being here they left the two of them together, Daniel to try to take his mind off the situation with his latest find and Teal'c to carry out kel'noreem for the same reason.


	16. Part sixteen

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part sixteen

Jack felt a sharp stab in his thigh as he watched what was going on in front of the gate after Jacob had raced over to help Sam. Seeing the path open before him, Jack had been about to grab Clare and make a dash for it as well when he felt the dart sink into his leg. Cursing silently to himself he realised that he may have been able to get himself to the gate but with the injury to his leg there was no way he could get Clare there safely as well. Taking only a moment to reach a decision he spoke to Teal'c, the only remaining member of SG1 still on this side.

'Teal'c, we can't get to you. Get back and give us twenty-four hours to return. Over.'

'Understood O'Neill. Good luck.'

As the 'gate shut down Jack turned to Clare who was watching him, eyes wide with anxiety. 

'Hey, it'll be fine. I've done this dozens of times before,' he reassured her before wincing as he felt another sharp pain and realised he'd been hit again, this time in the shoulder. 

Clare swallowed hard, fighting the panic that threatened to overwhelm her, and looked to Jack for instructions. Thankful that at least there wasn't going to be any panicking or hysterics - or not yet at any rate - Jack directed her to help support him while they headed away from danger.

'I don't think those darts were aimed at us, I think they were strays and I got unlucky - twice. We need to get further away from here and try to find somewhere we can hide out for twenty four hours.'

With Jack using her shoulder to support himself they made slow going, and after an hour she realised that in spite of his confidence and good spirits it was becoming harder for him to keep going. 

'Hey - what's going on - we have to find somewhere to shelter first,' he protested as Clare stopped abruptly.

'You need a rest. I can't carry you and if you're going to make it any further you need some water and a chance to catch your breath. I'm going on ahead to see what I can find.' Not giving him chance to argue, Clare had disappeared into the trees and out of sight. Accepting her instructions grudgingly, he slid to the ground and allowed his body the rest it needed while assessing his injuries.

Both darts were firmly embedded and would take some shifting. They'd have to come out of course or they would get infected. He couldn't do it himself, so that meant Clare would have to do it. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Jacob have held on, at least he would have been able to do what was necessary. Feeling slightly dizzy now, he closed his eyes, listening out for Clare.

Opening his eyes suddenly he realised Clare had returned and was standing in front of him. He hadn't heard her come back so either she was very good at moving quietly or he had dozed off, the buzzing in his head telling him it was probably the latter.

'I found a cave this way, it took me about twenty minutes to get back, it's near a river so we should be ok for water.' Twenty minutes, Jack thought to himself. Twenty minutes there, twenty back plus looking around. She'd been gone at least an hour and he hadn't been aware of the time passing. Cursing to himself again he realised that he was not going to be much help to Clare and was determined to keep himself going as long as possible, to give Clare as much help as he could now in case he wasn't able to later.

It took them a further hour to reach the cave, Jack needing to pause to catch his breath all too frequently for his liking, his head was starting to feel light and he was finding it hard to focus. At last he was lying down in the cool shade of the cave, glad to rest his aching head against the hard floor.

Some time later he awoke to an excruciating pain in his shoulder. Opening his eyes with difficulty he realised the dart was no longer protruding from his shoulder and he could feel a warm trickle of blood working its way down his arm. 

'You need to stop that, you know. I've got that stuff in me for a reason,' Jack said through gritted teeth.

'Actually I need to let it bleed for a while.' Clare's voice came to him, sounding strained but still in control. 'I'm afraid there may have been something on the arrow - when I checked your injuries they were both badly swollen and inflamed and dark purple - the purple area seemed to be spreading out from where the darts went in. I'm going to let it bleed for a while, then I'm going to flush it out with some water to try to eliminate some of the poison. Then I'll need to do the same for your leg.'

'Med kit,' Jack hissed in pain. 'Should be one in both our packs. Painkillers and antibiotics - need to stop infection.'

Clare hunted through their packs, found what she was looking for and gave Jack a shot of both drugs, allowing the painkiller to take affect before removing the dart from Jack's leg.

Jack's head felt it was twice its normal size now and he seemed to be floating, looking down on what was happening from a great height. He felt a sharp tug on his leg and realised the second dart had been removed and Clare was flushing the wound in the same way as she had his shoulder.

Once the bleeding had stopped, Clare covered the wounds with bandages and helped Jack change into a fresh t-shirt before he crawled into his sleeping bag.

'Doing a good job - put Doctor Fraiser out of business,' Jack mumbled his thanks.

'You're welcome.'

While Jack rested, Clare was going through their packs, seeing what they had available. After a few minutes she returned with a couple of MRE's. 

'They're cold, I'm afraid, but I daren't light a fire just now. Better than nothing, I suppose.'

Clare ate hers hungrily then noticed Jack hadn't touched his. She tried to get him to eat something but he just pulled a face and asked for some more water.

Jack struggled to gather his rapidly scattering thoughts, to give Clare some much needed help before he was no longer able to think straight. His brain, however, had a different idea and seemed to have turned to cotton wool. Fighting to keep his eyes open, he glanced briefly at Clare before blackness descended.

Clare felt overwhelmed by loneliness. Since she'd become involved with these people she'd rarely felt alone like she had after her parents and Steve had died. Now Jack was not going to be up to much until they got home, and she didn't know how long it would be before they got there. Jack had told Teal'c to give them twenty-four hours, but that was before they realised the darts were poisoned and unless he improved considerably, Jack wouldn't even be able to get himself to the gate.

Steeling herself, she resolved to do what she could to get them both home safely.

Ensuring that Jack was as comfortable as possible Clare climbed into her own sleeping bag and curled up against Jack. In spite of her inner resolve to be strong it helped to have that contact with another human being. Exhausted from the long day and its unhappy ending, she was soon asleep.

********

Clare was woken the next morning by a ray of sunshine falling across her face. It was still early, the sun having just risen, but it was more than time to get up.

Jack had moved around in his sleep and was now lying uncomfortably on his injured arm. Gently she rolled him over on to his back, taking the pressure off the wound and checked that it hadn't started bleeding again. Both wounds were looking red and inflamed, the purple area that marked the poison working into his system did not appear to have spread any further but she was concerned that they were infected and administered another shot of antibiotics.

Jack, woken by the activity, opened dazed eyes at the sight of Clare preparing something for them to eat.

'Morning,' Jack greeted her.

'Morning - how are you feeling?'

'You don't really want to know the answer to that one,' Jack replied dryly.

'I've checked your injuries and redressed them and given you another shot of antibiotics. I don't think the poison or whatever it is has spread any further but I'm afraid you may have an infection. Here.' Clare finished her update by handing Jack another cold MRE and the canteen.

'Thanks.' He picked at his food and drank thirstily from the canteen, water spilling down his chin as if he couldn't get enough of it.

Clare put her own unappetising meal on the ground beside her and moved over to Jack, placing her hand against his forehead to check his temperature, not surprised to find he was burning up with a dry heat.

'You don't need to tell me, I've got a fever, I know. You done with that?' Jack gestured towards her meal. As Clare nodded, he continued. 'Can you give me a hand to get up then? It's about time we made a move for the gate.'

Clare gave him a quizzical look but didn't like to argue with him. As far as she could see there was no way he could make it out of the cave let alone walk for over an hour to the Stargate. Shrugging, she lent him her shoulder and using her and the wall of the cave he nearly made it to the entrance before his legs gave way and he passed out. Holding his weight awkwardly Clare lowered him as gently as she could, making him comfortable again with the sleeping bag for warmth.

Once this was done, she went out to the entrance of the cave to have a look around at what the day had brought. What she saw made her duck back inside the cave in a hurry. People were searching the area, calling out to each other in a strangely familiar guttural language, she couldn't understand what they were saying but it was clear they were searching for something or someone.

The remainder of the day passed slowly. Clare divided her time between checking outside at regular intervals and trying to keep Jack's temperature down, placing cold, damp cloths on his forehead, changing them regularly as soon as they got too warm to be any use. As the day wore on she could see he was getting worse, no longer making any sense when he talked, mumbling constantly to himself.

The sun was low in the sky before the searchers finally withdrew from the area and just before it got completely dark, Clare left the safety of the cave to fetch water and firewood. She moved as quietly as she could toward the river but on hearing a sharp crack behind her she froze, melting into the dark until she saw a small deer like creature running away, startled by her presence. Allowing herself time to calm down, she continued making her way carefully to the river, listening out for signs of another presence. She reached the river safely, filled the canteens then headed back, picking up wood as she went, again taking careful note of any noises that would warn her someone was around. 

On returning to the safety of the cave she sank to the floor with her back against the wall, shaking at the strain of having to go out in near darkness and having to make sure she wasn't caught, her heart pounding and her breath coming too fast.

Shaking herself, she focussed on making a small fire, well concealed by stones to prevent any hint of it giving away their position. She quickly boiled the water she had collected to make it fit for drinking and heated a couple of the MRE's, hoping they would taste better hot than they did when they were cold.

Moving over to Jack with a mug of soup, she tried to get him to wake enough to drink some. Surprisingly Jack roused up at the smell of warm food and consented to drink a little of it and to drink some more water but was too feverish to consider asking where the wood had come from to light the fire or to notice that she'd gone out at all.

Jack appeared to be more comfortable now, having the warmth of the soup inside him and the benefit of a day spent sleeping. Putting the fire out and covering all traces of it Clare also took to her sleeping bag and curled up next to Jack again, although sleep did not come so easily this time. Their twenty four hours were up and they were still here, with no way to get back to the gate and with the search parties out it would be virtually impossible for help to get to them. She had more on her mind and had not had the physical activity of the day before to tire her out. Eventually, her eyes drifted closed and she felt sleep claiming her…

…only to be woken almost immediately by wild yelling and thrashing about. Afraid their hiding place had been discovered, Clare fumbled around trying to find the weapon she'd left beside her, before she realised it was Jack. His apparent recovery of the previous evening was obviously only a prelude to this. 

The fever had taken hold of him again and Jack was moaning and very restless. Sitting up, she laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, squeezing it gently, letting him know she was there and that it would be alright. 

'It's ok, it's gonna be alright, you're gonna be alright,' she murmured to him over and over, his restlessness easing as he gradually fell back into an uneasy sleep.

It happened again as she was about to fall asleep herself, and again, and again until she lost count of the number of times she'd said those same words to him, smoothing his hair, rubbing his back and arm, to reassure him and soothe him back to sleep.

At last, rubbing her hands over her gritty eyes, she realised it was morning and she should see about getting them out of here. Afraid of what he might be like if she were gone for any length of time, Clare gave Jack a shot of the antibiotics and the painkillers, hoping they would keep the fever at bay for a while and keep him calm while she was absent.


	17. Part seventeen

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part seventeen

There was no one in the immediate vicinity of the cave as Clare made her way quickly to the wooded area at the foot of the slope where their cave lay. 

Moving more slowly now, she took her time in treading carefully, watching where she put her feet to avoid making any unnecessary noise. Her foot stepped on an unseen branch, giving out a loud crack. Freezing for what seemed like an hour, but was really only five minutes, did not bring anyone to investigate so she continued on her way to the 'gate, moving ever more cautiously as she got closer, but unable to detect other people in the woods.

After nearly two hours Clare reached the spot where Jack had been injured two days ago, making use of the natural cover to survey the ground before the gate.

What she saw did not bring her any reassurance. Sitting before the gate were a number of the men who had attacked SG1, around a small campfire to one side of the big fire circle that had been alight when they had first seen them. There weren't as many as before, only about a dozen now, but she knew that while they remained there was no way could she get to the gate on her own, let alone with an injured and feverish Jack.

As she stood there indecisively, their clear voices carried towards her and she realised she could make out some of what they were saying. It wasn't English but her enhanced memories must have picked up the smatterings she'd heard yesterday and allowed her brain to process the information and interpret what was being said.

'…no sign of anyone else…'

'…gods cannot say we have not done our duty…'

'…we leave at the rising of the next sun…'

Waiting to hear no more, Clare carefully withdrew and began making her way back to the cave. She hadn't gone far when she felt an arm snake around her neck from behind, a knife pricking her skin causing a trickle of blood to work its way down her throat.

Terrified, Clare was only aware that the other hand of this - man - it could only be a man - was moving down the front of her body, then back up again, fumbling with her jacket, whispering in that harsh, guttural language, words she couldn't quite make out but their meaning was abundantly clear.

Trying to think clearly through the haze of fear she recalled some of the lessons Jack had given her. Use your attacker as a weapon.

Of course. Stiffening slightly in the tight grasp in which she was held, Clare suddenly let herself go limp as if she had fainted. Her attacker grabbed at her instinctively, allowing Clare to snatch the knife from her vest, to turn around in one swift movement and drive it into the soft part of his stomach just beneath his rib cage and then force it up towards his heart. Gasping in shock, one hand still clutching his own knife, he lashed out at the woman in front of him. Clare was too close to avoid him altogether and his knife bit deeply into her arm even as his grip loosened, his knees buckled and his eyes went blank.

Not waiting to see if there was anyone else around, Clare bolted for the safety of the cave. She reached it and stood for a moment outside to catch her breath and calm herself, her first thoughts going to the man inside who needed her.

Inside, Clare realised that unless help came soon it would be too late for Jack. In spite of the painkillers she had administered, which should have knocked him out for hours, Jack was delirious and very irrational, crawling to the entrance of the cave as if he was trying to escape from something. Lying in pieces to one side of the cave was his radio. Clare could not know that Jack had been disturbed by the radio crackling as the 'gate had been opened and a MALP sent through. In his feverish state he had been unable to think clearly, imagining that this was some kind of threat and had used all his strength to smash the thing to pieces, now he was trying to escape from it.

Pushing her own feelings of desperation, disgust, fear and loneliness to one side she crouched beside him, one hand on his shoulder to reassure him that she was back but was unprepared for what came next. Jack's arm lashed out in her direction, his fist making contact with her jaw, sending her flying. She landed on her side, her head coming down with a crack on a rock at the side of the cave stunning her. Desperately fighting the swimming feeling in her head and the darkness threatening to envelope her, Clare realised that Jack had apparently used up the last of his strength and collapsed again. She didn't try to move him this time, just covered him over with the sleeping bag, checked his wounds had not re-opened and gave him another shot of painkiller.

As she turned to dispose of the needle Jack attacked her again, grabbing her by the throat with both hands in an attempt to squeeze the life from her. Clare tried to fight back but even with this fever he was much stronger than she was and she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Suddenly, just as she could see black dots swimming in front of her eyes, she realised she could breathe again and could hear Jack's shallow, gasping breathing beside her. 

Acting quickly, not knowing how long he would be out for this time and not wanting to risk him hurting either himself or her again, Clare went to one of the packs lying against the wall where she had seen a couple of lengths of rope. Moving the now unconscious Jack into a relatively comfortable position, she tied his hands securely together in front of him to avoid damaging his injured shoulder further. That done, she tied his ankles and knees together, to prevent him from crawling either. She then proceeded to cover him with the sleeping bag and retreated to the wall opposite him to tend her own injuries.

Her arm was sore and she'd probably have a pretty big bruise there before long, her throat was rapidly becoming more comfortable although it had really hurt to swallow at first. Her head was her main worry. She was still feeling dizzy and light headed, whether it was shock or concussion she wasn't sure, but she knew if it was concussion she would have to try to keep herself awake, to fall asleep might mean she never woke up again, and Jack's life depended on her.

Reminding herself of this constantly kept her going through the rest of that day and into the night. She talked till she was nearly hoarse. Talking to Jack about what she'd done that day and what she'd found out. Talking to him about how much she appreciated the friendship she'd found with SG1 and about how she was starting to feel as if she had a purpose in life. 

She didn't mention how frightened and lonely she was feeling, especially after he'd attacked her. She wasn't really frightened of him and knew it was only because he was so ill that it had happened, but frightened that she would not be able to get help to him in time and that she might be left on her own on this planet. 

As the night wore on it became harder to remain awake and she frequently found her eyes closing when a sound roused her from the half doze she'd fallen into. Looking at Jack, she realised that it hadn't come from him, he lay where she had left him, his breathing harder to hear now. Before she had chance to go and check on him, the noise came again. Footsteps; and they were heading this way.

Grabbing Jack's zat gun from where she had placed it on the floor beside her, she backed herself up against the wall of the cave opposite the entrance, partially shielding Jack where he lay alongside the wall further in.

A figure appeared in the doorway, casting a long shadow into the cave. In a blind panic now, remembering what had happened earlier in the woods on the way back from the 'gate, she fired and saw the figure go down, calling something out as he went.


	18. Part eighteen

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part eighteen

Daniel was waiting impatiently for the MALP telemetry to come through. When they had tried the day before they had seen signs that the people who had attacked them were still in the vicinity of the 'gate. They had tried the Colonel's radio but had been greeted with silence.

Sam was still in the infirmary, Janet had pumped Sam full of antibiotics and anti-venom and she was now doing well, although still weak. Jacob had returned to the To'kra to report once he was satisfied that Sam was recovering.

Daniel had spent time trying to convince General Hammond that they should go in and get Colonel O'Neill out, but Hammond had steadfastly refused, not wanting to risk antagonising the native people.

At last the pictures were displayed on the monitors in the control room and Daniel turned expectantly to General Hammond.

'Hold - your - fire.' The intruder was calling, then he went down. Through her befuddled mind, Clare thought there was something familiar about the voice but she didn't seem able to think clearly or rationally.

Then a more familiar voice spoke up.

'My name is Daniel Jackson, we're peaceful explorers from the planet earth. We don't mean you any harm but we're looking for a couple of friends who got lost around here.'

'Daniel?' Clare's voice was barely a whisper, she couldn't believe it was really him.

With weapons at the ready but no longer aimed, the cave was filled with people. Daniel was there, moving quickly to Jack to check on his condition, looking over at Clare questioningly.

'He took a couple of darts, one to his shoulder, one to his leg,' Clare informed him in a dull, emotionless voice. 'I got them out but they seemed to have some kind of poison on them. I've given him antibiotics and painkillers but he was delirious and I had to tie him up to stop him from hurting…himself.' Clare's voice paused, as she didn't really want to tell these people, his friends, that he'd nearly killed her. 

'You did a good job.' Daniel smiled at her as he was pushed aside by one of the field medics from SG6 who proceeded to stabilise him before they moved him. Another was bent over Teal'c, helping him to his feet.

Daniel moved to Clare's side, gently taking the zat gun from her now numb fingers.

'How are you doing?' He asked, crouching beside her, noticing immediately the signs of shock.

'I...I'm fine. I thought - I thought no one would come. Jack's getting worse, I thought you'd get here too late to help him. How's Sam?' Even in her exhaustion she had noticed Sam wasn't with them.

'She's going to be fine, a little tired but improving.' Daniel smiled at her. 'Sorry we took so long getting here but we had to wait for the area around the 'gate to clear.'

'Can we go home now?'

'Sure. We'll just wait for them to take Jack, then we'll follow.'

Daniel helped her to her feet, steadying her as she swayed a little. 

'Sorry, I've not had much sleep.'

'Yeah, right.' Daniels' tone indicated he did not believe her fragile state was caused solely by lack of sleep. 'You're injured. Over here.' He called one of the field medics over to clean up her arm and to check her over for any other injuries, only finding the bruises to her side and throat that did not require treatment, the cut on her head not visible through her dark hair.

Ten minutes later Jack had been transferred to a stretcher and was being manoeuvred out of the cave by two of SG6 and hurried to the 'gate with all possible speed, Clare's hopes that everything would be alright rapidly fading as she realised he might not make it in spite of all her efforts.

Teal'c, walking beside Clare while Daniel walked beside O'Neill, put out an arm to steady her as she stumbled, preventing her from falling. Ensuring she was well enough to continue walking, he inclined his head in her direction in acknowledgment of her thanks and continued walking in silence for a while.

'Teal'c,' she said, hesitatingly, 'I'm sorry, you know, back there, for…'

'There is no need to apologise. As you can see I am unharmed. You did not know who it was and you acted wisely to protect yourself and Colonel O'Neill. You have nothing to be sorry for,' Teal'c reassured her. She smiled shyly at him and they once more lapsed into silence, Teal'c maintaining his unobtrusive watch over her, ready to offer further support should she need it.

They reached the gate without incident, the event horizon waiting for them to go through. Colonel O'Neill was carried through first, followed by Daniel, Teal'c and Clare, the remaining two members of SG6 going through last.

'Welcome back, it's good to see you,' General Hammond greeted her, smiling in his relief to have both of them back. 'Report to the infirmary, we'll debrief later.'

Teal'c waved aside the medics who had moved forward to take charge of Clare, instead he escorted her to the infirmary himself, with Daniel at her other side. They both wanted to check on Jack's progress as well as making sure their adopted SG1 member received the treatment she needed.

Clare, walking alongside the two men, felt herself growing more distant as though her body were in one place, her mind in another. Now there was no longer any need to fight to get Colonel O'Neill and herself home she was starting to feel the shock she had kept under tight control until now.

Arriving at the infirmary they found Jack had been whisked off to a side room for treatment. Daniel and Teal'c were given their post-mission checks and then dismissed, told they could return in a few hours when more would be known.

Dr Fraiser, arriving to check up on Clare after ensuring Colonel O'Neill was settled, caught the distant expression on Clare's face. She checked the dressing on Clare's arm before flashing the penlight in her eyes, noting the pupils sluggish response.

'How are you doing? I understand we've got you to thank for getting Colonel O'Neill safely back.' Janet talked as she worked.

'I'm ok, just a bit tired and shaken really. I didn't get much sleep the last few nights.' 

'Uh huh.' Janet was checking her pulse and blood pressure - yet again. 'Your pulse seems rather fast and your blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like to see. Are there any other injuries I need to know about?' Clare's symptoms indicated some kind of head injury.

'How's Jack?' Clare avoided the question, jerking her head away when Janet began examining for an unseen injury.

'He's going to be fine. If we hadn't got him back when we did and been able to administer the anti-venom…But, he's going to make a full recovery. Can you tell me what did you do when you pulled the darts out?' Janet kept the conversation going, distracting Clare from her examination. She was also curious, judging by Sam's reaction he should have turned violent and delirious and then fallen into a coma in a short space of time. Jack, by all accounts, had only just reached the coma stage three days after receiving two doses of the poison. He should be dead by now, of course there was his own sheer stubbornness that would keep him fighting all the way, but still…

'I pulled the darts out when I realised there was a risk of infection, and then I saw they didn't look normal - they were purple and puffy and the purple area was starting to spread. It couldn't have been infection, it was too early for that, so I let the wounds bleed for a while then I poured clean water onto them and let the bleeding stop on its own. I know it meant he may have lost more blood than he should but I thought it would help.' 

'You most probably saved his life, Clare. You did a good job - by letting some of the poison drain away like that you stopped it from spreading so fast. Ah, there it is.' Dr Fraiser had found the cut on Clare's head but before she could do anything about it Clare tried to push away from her.

'I don't feel too good, think I'm gonna be…' Dr Fraiser thrust a bowl into Clare's hands just in time for her to be violently sick. After a few minutes Clare's shoulders slumped forward a little telling Janet that she was done.

Handing the bowl to a waiting nurse to dispose of, Janet put her hand on Clare's shoulder to calm her down and reassure her, seeing the tears on her face.

'I'm sorry, I guess I'm not feeling so good…' Janet, half expecting the sequel eased Clare back onto the pillow, a nurse lifting her legs on to the bed as she passed out.

'Ok, now let's get this sorted out.' Janet collected the tools of her trade and set about cleaning up the head wound, satisfied when she found it to be nothing too serious.

Clare woke to a bright light in her eyes, startled, she nearly knocked the penlight out of Doctor Fraiser's hand.

'How are you feeling now?' Janet asked her, receiving a shrug in response. 'Ok, well, we need to run a couple of scans just to be on the safe side, then you can get some rest.'


	19. Part nineteen

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part nineteen

Sam was woken by someone crying out in their sleep. As she recalled where she was she realised that Clare was in the bed next to hers and it sounded like she was having a nightmare. Sam, hoping her familiar voice would help, went over to her but instead she found herself flat on her back with Clare trying to punch her. Sam grabbed the other woman's arms to keep her from doing any damage, but Sam was still not fully recovered from the alien poison and found herself unable to do anything other than prevent Clare's hands from connecting with her.

Sam was relieved when help arrived in the form of two SF's who charged into the room pulling Clare off her. Sam rolled herself into a sitting position but was feeling too light-headed and shaky to stand up just yet and watched as Clare struggled violently with the two men holding her.

'I killed you, why can't you stay dead…I won't let you try that again…you're dead…you're dead…' Clare's words told her that something must have happened that they knew nothing about.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived at that moment having been to visit Jack as soon as Dr Fraiser had allowed. They had found him fast asleep and stayed only for a few minutes to make sure he was going to be alright and were making their way through the infirmary to check up on their other team-mates, jumping into action as soon as they saw what was taking place.

Daniel knelt down beside Sam, helping her to her feet and back to her bed, sitting with her and talking to her until the shaking had passed. Teal'c, seeing the SF's struggling with Clare took over from them, holding her in a bear hug until Dr Fraiser was able to get to her with a sedative.

Teal'c could feel the struggling cease as the sedative began to take effect and got her back to bed, Dr Fraiser murmuring a thank you as she checked on Sam before turning back to Clare who was lying under the covers, calm now, but with a dazed look in her eyes.

'You want to talk about it?' Dr Fraiser asked gently, her eyes warning the others to keep away. Clare turned her face into the pillow then back to Dr Fraiser and nodded. Janet moved to close the curtains around the bed to give her some privacy but Clare stopped her.

'It's ok, I'd like them to stay.' She waited for a few moments, taking some deep breaths as she tried to fight the fuzziness caused by the sedative. 'I went to see if the way to the 'gate was clear and on my way back…one of the aliens found me…he…he held a knife to my throat and tried…tried to…anyway I remembered what Jack had taught me and I…I pretended to…to faint. I…I grabbed the knife I had and…and…turned around quickly and…then… then…I…' Unable to go on, she covered her face with her hands as she relived those terrifying moments.

'Did he hurt you at all?' Janet asked gently, needing to know the answer.

'No, except for the cut on my arm. Sam, I'm really sorry,' Clare turned tear-filled eyes to Sam, 'I didn't hurt you did I?'

'I'm fine, and it wasn't really your fault. It's ok, really.' Sam reassured her, her eyes shining with unspoken sympathy.

Dr Fraiser could see that getting Clare to talk had gone a long way to helping her get over the events of this mission and could see the tension going out of her face and body as the sedative took effect. She turned to Daniel and Teal'c.

'My patients need their rest, I don't want to see you back here until the morning.' Janet glared at them, before adding, 'Is that understood?' They both nodded and hastily retreated before she could dream up some reason to keep them in there.

Finally Dr Fraiser was able to breathe a sigh of relief as she was left with the quiet infirmary and, for the time being, only a handful of obedient patients.

'Sam, are you sure you're fine?' Janet asked her friend.

'I'm ok, really Janet. I'm not surprised she went off like that after all she'd been through.' Sam sighed, she was still pretty tired but her heart went out to the woman in the bed next door who had coped so well in such difficult circumstances.

'I know. What I don't know yet though is how she came by the rest of her injuries. She's explained a few, but there's still something she's not telling us. She needs friends around her now, Sam, she mustn't bottle things up.' Seeing the shadows under Sam's eyes she changed the subject. 'Now, I meant what I said, you need your rest too. You should all be off my hands in a couple of days hopefully. Good night.'

A week later they were all out of the infirmary. Since her return, Clare had been quiet and withdrawn and would jump at the slightest noise so General Hammond had agreed to SG1 having a few days off, allowing Clare to return home for those few days in the company of Major Carter.

Almost as soon as she walked in the door Clare took herself off in a cleaning frenzy. There really wasn't any need as far as Sam could see but she joined in, making Clare stop to rest and eat at regular intervals. As evening approached, Sam made her stop for the day and they sat in companionable silence on the couch, the television was on, some programme on the Discovery Channel, but neither was really paying attention.

After a while they started talking, beginning with Sam talking about her life, Clare joining in eagerly as they compared notes on their childhood, schools, boyfriends and careers. Soon they were laughing and joking together, Clare relaxing in the easy company which did not ask anything of her that she was not yet prepared to give.

They went to bed late and as far as Sam knew, Clare slept right through. Janet had told her of the nightmares that had been plaguing her while in the infirmary and she was glad that something had managed to put a stop to them.

'So - what's the plan of action for today?' Sam asked at breakfast the next morning.

'What time are they coming round?' Jack had somehow wangled an invitation for the rest of SG1 to come round for the evening.

'About seven, but don't be surprised if Colonel O'Neill arrives early - he's normally way before time and bugging whoever is trying to get ready.' Sam smiled, her eyes lighting up with mischief. 'Tell you what, we should prepare a nice surprise for him.'

They spent a few minutes discussing what they could do, then Sam brought them back to the present.

'Ok, let's do it then. What else?'

'We need to hit the store and I want to get the rest of the house cleaned up. Should I make up the spare beds?' Clare had heard about some of their team get-togethers, that after drinking too much it was generally accepted that spare beds, sofas and even floors were utilised for sleeping arrangements.

'That would probably be a good idea,' Sam grinned at her.

They returned from the store laden with bags full of food along with a supply of beer, wine and juice, although Sam had said the Colonel would probably bring along enough beer to last a year.

Clare busied herself in the kitchen, finding it soothing to keep her hands occupied until she saw smoke coming from the oven where a casserole had been cooking. She hastily pulled it out and dropped it in the sink, surveying the charred remains in despair.

'What on earth happened here?' Sam exclaimed as she came racing into the kitchen, dragged away from her bed-making duties by the smell reaching even the upper parts of the house.

'Supper,' Clare pointed dramatically at the casserole in the sink.

'Ah.' Sam took in the scene before her. 'Well, the soup and dessert all seem to be ok, why don't we just get some take out - it's what we usually end up doing anyhow.'

'I guess,' Clare sounded sorrowful. 'It'll probably taste better anyhow, I was never much good at cooking. And I was trying so hard too.'

'Don't worry, it'll all work out alright, you'll see. Anyway,' Sam changed the subject, 'Have you seen the time, we'd better get moving.'


	20. Part twenty

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty

Just before six Jack rang the doorbell, quickly followed by an impatient knock on the door - he hadn't even waited for the door chimes to stop ringing before knocking. Receiving no reply, he knocked again, then again a little louder.

Jack was getting worried - he knew he was early, but there weren't any lights on that he could see. He walked around the outside of the house but could see no sign that there was anyone in. Surely Carter would have called him if there had been a problem? Uneasily he returned to the front door, rang and knocked again, then turned the handle, surprised when he found it was unlocked.

Cautiously he entered the dark hallway, wishing he'd brought his gun with him. The next moment his heart flew into his mouth as an eerily glowing figure appeared at the end of the hallway, closely followed by a second, getting closer and closer. He had seen some pretty strange things when they had been off world, but to see what appeared to be ghosts on earth? He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then cautiously took a few steps forward and found something damp and cold straggling over his face. With a yell he jumped backwards, falling over the edge of the rug and landed hard on his back as the two glowing figures landed on top of him with a soft thump, thump. He yelled again, trying to fight them off, then realised he'd been had when he heard a giggle and the light was snapped on.

Glaring for a moment at the faces of his second in command and their latest recruit, he too eventually saw the funny side, joining in the laughter.

'What was that disgusting stuff and whose idea was this?' He said, trying to sound stern and every bit the commanding officer.

'The stuff on your face is spaghetti, sir, and, er, that was my idea. Actually most of it was my idea, although Clare managed to come up with the floating Halloween figures.' Sam owned up. 'Here.' She held out her hand to help her CO up from his inelegant position on the floor, only to be pulled down and have her face rubbed with cold spaghetti.

Clare, moving a little too close to the pair on the floor, found herself joining them where Jack and Sam proceeded to pour spaghetti on her face. Shrieking with laughter and trying to splat each other with the remaining spaghetti, they didn't realise Daniel and Teal'c had arrived until they looked up and saw two pairs of feet and two faces peering down at them.

'Hey, Daniel, Teal'c. Fancy some spaghetti?' Jack greeted them, grinning stupidly.

'Is this some new form of greeting ritual, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c queried, his face serious. 'I am afraid I do not care for this white, worm-like food. Perhaps we should arrange a delivery from O'Neill's usual supplier?' He raised one eyebrow and proceeded to settle himself in the living room.

Daniel looked like he was about to make a comment then decided better of it when he saw Jack's glare, smiling pityingly at them before he followed Teal'c into the lounge and sat himself down.

The three of them sat still for a moment when a worryingly familiar smell reached them from the kitchen. With a shriek Clare leapt to her feet and headed for the kitchen to check on the soup which had been left warming on the stove, rescuing it just in time before it too ended up in the trash can.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sam were grinning sheepishly at each other before they got up and tidied the mess they had made, then joined Daniel and Teal'c who were both holding drinks by this time. Clare joined them bearing bowls of soup, her face flushed with the heat of the kitchen and the near disaster with the soup. She handed it round, then took a bowl for herself, but Jack interrupted her before she had chance to try it.

'I wouldn't eat that if I were you.'

'Why not?' Clare asked curiously.

'Um, how can I put this,' Jack considered it for a moment before saying bluntly. 'It's terrible, I've never tasted anything so bad in my life.'

Clare took a small sip and pulled a face, hastily grabbing her wine glass and swallowing a couple of mouthfuls to take away the taste.

'I'm sorry, I tried so hard as well,' Clare apologised sheepishly. 'Maybe it's just as well the casserole got burnt. I guess I should leave the cooking to someone else.'

'Yes!'

'That would be wise.'

'Please do.' Came varying agreements from around the room, just as the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the pizza.

They sat around eating pizza and talking, tongues loosened by alcohol talking about everything under the sun, then the conversation turned to their most recent mission and Clare listened to the others talking.

'You were so funny, Sam,' Daniel slurred his words. 'You looked ready to take on the world and his brother when General Hammond wouldn't let you go back.'

'That's not fair Daniel,' Sam threw a cushion at Daniel, 'I was under the influence of an alien substance.'

'Jacob Carter also informed us you needed to be restrained when you refused to let the nurses change you into a gown,' Teal'c said solemnly. 'He found it somewhat amusing.' Teal'c's mouth turned up slightly at the corners, almost in a smile.'

'What's all this Major?' Jack joined in, 'Sounds like insubordination to me.' It took him several attempts to get that sentence out, struggling to make his mouth say 'insubordination.'

'Hey - is it pick on Sam day today or something?' Sam protested, looking at Clare for some back up from the other woman present. 'Surely you guys must have got up to something as well?'

'Hey - don't look at me, I was pretty much out of it,' Jack held up his hands in defence. 'You'd have to ask Clare about that. Or maybe not…' Jack's voice trailed off as he realised he had hit a nerve.

Clare looked extremely uncomfortable, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

'Clare?' Sam asked gently. Clare looked around at the faces watching her, then her gaze fell on Jack and she shied away from contact with his eyes, not wanting to tell anyone what had happened. After all, Jack was not in control of his actions at the time. Clare stared down at her lap, twisting the wine glass she was holding in agitation. A hand plucked the glass away and set it to one side, before a pair of hands covered her own which she was clenching and unclenching.

She looked up into Jack's face. He was kneeling in front of her and she tried to look away again but Jack freed one of his hands and cupped her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

'Something happened didn't it?' Jack asked, his voice calming her down. 'Want to tell me?' Jack felt a deep loathing for himself that he could have done something that would cause Clare to be acting like this, needing to know what he had done, to try to make up for it if at all possible. He kept his inner feelings locked away for the time being, focussing on speaking in the same calming voice.

'I felt abandoned, deserted, scared. I had to try and figure out what to do on my own and I just didn't know if we would ever get out of there alive.' Clare's words came tumbling out, the alcohol loosening her tongue. 'But you know what kept me going? I could fight down all the feelings of loneliness and desperation knowing that I had to get you out of there somehow. I had to leave you a couple of times, to fetch water and firewood and to check if the gate was clear. Each time I was shaking with fear, that I would be discovered, but I was the only one who could make sure we both survived. If I'd really been on my own, I don't know…' she struggled to keep the tears away, then continued.

'When I got back after checking the 'gate and that man attacked me, I found you'd smashed the radio and didn't seem to know what was going on.' Clare paused, not knowing if she had the courage to tell the rest of it. Jack squeezed her hands in encouragement.

'It's ok,' he spoke in that same gentle, reassuring voice. 'Carry on, I think I can guess what happened.'

Encouraged, Clare continued, her voice speaking even more quietly now. 'You thought I was some kind of threat, you knocked me out and then you tried to strangle me, you passed out before you succeeded, but I had to tie you up to stop you from hurting yourself.' Jack looked up in surprise at this. There was no blame or worry that he would do anything else to her, just concern that he might hurt himself. He said nothing, though, allowing her to continue, to get it all out of her system. 'But then it looked like no-one was going to come for us, I was so close to giving up, but then help came and I found out they'd never stopped looking for us.'

'I'm really sorry for what I did,' Jack said. 'Why didn't you say anything?' Jack watched Clare's face as she struggled to find the words to answer him.

'I knew it wasn't really you,' Clare said at last, tears starting to fall now. 'I didn't think it was important, I thought maybe it would get you into trouble and it wasn't your fault.' Clare stopped, finding it impossible to talk through the tears.

Jack moved from where he was kneeling and sat beside Clare on the couch. He could see the pain in her eyes as she felt him let go of her hands as though she'd been abandoned again, and he quickly pulled her to him, one hand rubbing her back, the other resting on the back of her head. He glanced at the other three who got the message and moved into the kitchen to allow the two of them some privacy, slightly more sober than they had been before.

'No-one should have to go through what you did on their first mission, especially when they haven't had the level of training the rest of the SG teams have had,' Jack said. 'You came through it better than a lot of new recruits would, and they've been trained to survive.'

'Do you know what kept me going while we were there? Someone was there for me, keeping me comfortable, giving me water, taking care of me. Someone was talking to me, telling me we were going to get out of there safely. Each time I felt the blackness closing in, you were there, making sure I stayed with you. It was you that treated the poison and stopped it from spreading, without that I would have died. Remember, we are your friends, and friends talk to each other when the going gets tough, they help each other through the bad times and enjoy the good times together. Don't you ever forget that.'

After a few minutes he could feel Clare pushing away from him and he stood up, looking at her.

'Are we going to be ok?' He asked, receiving a nod and a weak smile from Clare.

'Where are the others?' Clare suddenly realised they were alone.

'I think they headed out to the kitchen,' Jack said, holding out his hand to help Clare up, leading her out to join the rest of the team. They had put their time to good use it seemed: the dishes had been done and put away and they were sitting around the table with fresh drinks in front of them.

'Anything else to eat?' Daniel enquired, as Clare fetched a bottle of wine from the fridge.

'The human trashcan,' Jack commented.

'Why would DanielJackson wish to be a waste disposal container?' Teal'c asked Jack.

'Remind me about that one tomorrow, I don't think I can find the words tonight.'

'What he means, Teal'c is that…are those home made?' Daniel was sidetracked by the plateful of muffins that had appeared on the table. 'Are they safe?'

'Of course,' Clare tried to look offended but she had finished off another glass of wine and her face didn't seem to want to do what it was told, so she giggled instead. 'I know it's crazy, I can bake but I can't cook.'

Teal'c raised his eyebrows at the way the conversation was going, this seemed to be a human ritual that occurred far too frequently as far as he could tell. They would get together, drink too many alcoholic beverages, behave in a most abnormal manner and then be sick the following day. There just didn't seem to be any sense to it.

'Hey, I've got some board games around her somewhere. Maybe we could play one? I've got just the thing you'll all enjoy.' Clare got to her feet unsteadily and headed for the closet in the hall where they could hear her rummaging around. Presently she returned and placed a box on the table.

'Snakes and Ladders?' Jack looked slightly incredulous, then saw the glint in Clare's eyes, shortly before a heap of screwed up muffin cases were aimed in her direction from the rest of the humans around the table.

'Oh, this bottle seems to have emptied itself - who drank it all? I'll just go and fetch…' Clare pushed her chair back then sat down again abruptly. 'Whoops. Someone moved my chair, I'll try that again.' Her speech was slurred and Jack decided it was time for bed.

'Carter, give me a hand here will you - someone's going to have a major hangover in the morning.'

'Well sir, as it'll all be your fault that should be a Colonel hangover,' Sam, although tipsy, was still enough in control to help Clare upstairs and into bed.

At the top of the stairs Clare stopped abruptly and turned to face Jack who was holding one of her arms. Jabbing him in the chest with her finger to make her point she spoke slowly.

'You know something, Colonel Jack O'Neill? You're a lot like my dad - you pretend you're all hard and mash, I mean macho, on the outside but inside you're just a big marshmalllow.' Giggling to herself as she finished, she turned away and nearly fell over her own feet, held in place by Sam who was staring at her CO's red face, a big grin on her face.

'You dare say anything Carter and…'

'I won't say a thing, no sir, Colonel Marshmallow, sir.' Giving him a sloppy salute she turned away hurriedly and helped Clare to the safety of her bedroom.


	21. Part twentyone

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-one

Jack woke to a pounding head and a foul taste in his mouth. It took him a moment to realise that someone had woken him and that someone was Teal'c who was standing over him extending a hand holding a cell phone. Grabbing the phone ungraciously and giving its bearer a glare, he spoke into the phone.

'This had better be good.'

'Colonel O'Neill you need to listen carefully.' Jack sat upright in bed, forgetting his headache as the urgency in General Hammond's tone came through loud and clear. 'Colonel Simmons has been here with orders for me to release Clare into his custody so they can study her abilities and access any information she holds. I've told him you're all on vacation and I have no idea where you are and have not been able to contact you. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir. Thank you sir.' As Jack acknowledged his understanding the line went dead. Groaning softly to himself, he filled Teal'c in on the details and sent him off to start brewing lots of hot, strong coffee. The Jaffa did not touch the stuff himself but he could make a decent cup of coffee.

Jack woke Sam and Daniel, bringing them up to speed on what needed to be done, giving Sam instructions to get Clare up and dressed.

After failing to wake Clare on her first attempt, Sam ended up shaking her by the shoulder and calling her name loudly until she got a response.

'It's too early - go back to sleep,' Clare muttered, still more than half asleep.

'Oh, no you don't. You're going to get up one way or another,' Sam insisted as she pulled the covers from the bed, only for Clare to pull the pillow over her head, removing that obstacle as well, Sam received a glare for her efforts.

'What's the fuss?' Clare mumbled.

'Time to get up,' Sam said cheerfully, grinning at Clare's condition and glad that although she had been a little tipsy last night it had not been enough to make her regret it this morning, apart from a slight headache and a dry mouth which could soon be cured with aspirin and coffee. 'How are you feeling?'

'Terrible. I think I'm dying.' Clare groaned, clutching her head.

'Only one answer for that, I'm afraid.' Sam hauled Clare to her feet, pushed her into the bathroom and turned on the shower at full blast. Clare, hoping that a nice warm shower would help ease her hangover, stepped in and gasped at the shock of icy water, trying to step backwards and out of the cubicle only to be prevented from doing so by Sam who was leaning against the door, blocking her exit. By the time she was recovered sufficiently to turn the water to a more comfortable temperature, the cold water had worked a partial miracle and she was feeling a little more alert.

Once she was showered and dressed she joined the rest of SG1 in the kitchen where Teal'c handed her a large mug of strong coffee and a plateful of eggs. Gulping the coffee gratefully she pushed the eggs away, only to have Teal'c push it back to her.

'You must eat so you may recover. I have witnessed this on many occasions. Eat.' With Teal'c standing over her like that she had no option and did start to feel better, at least a little.

'We should head for my cabin,' Jack informed the others as he nodded a good morning to Clare.

'Won't that be the first place they'll look?' Daniel asked, a frown on his face.

'Probably, but we'll be expecting it and if we're lucky, by the time we get there they'll be long gone. We'll stay there for a few days and then head back and hire something nearer to home to see if that'll put them off our trail.'

'Er, what's going on? Did I miss something?' Clare, her hangover starting to recede, had begun to take note of the conversation going on.

'Welcome back to the land of the living,' Jack greeted her, seeing that she was now with them in mind as well as body. 'How's the head?'

'Still there I think, and it seems to have gotten back to its normal size,' she replied, 'But is there any need to shout?'

'Clare, we have a bit of a problem,' Daniel butted in, trying to keep his voice quiet. 'Another department within the government is aware of your unique abilities. They're responsible for studying all the alien technology we lay our hands on to see if they can make use of it to defend earth against the goa'uld. Unfortunately they have also expressed an interest in seeing what information and help they can get from you and they are not always selective in how they get that information. We've had a bit of advance notice and we're making plans to hide out until something can be sorted out.'

Clare stared at him, mouth partially open, not quite believing what she was hearing. Surely this couldn't be right? She was a human being - an American citizen - and she had rights. Didn't she? As if hearing her unspoken questions, Jack answered her.

'They consider that because you have been 'compromised' by an alien life form and have had the equivalent of a computer database downloaded into your brain then that gives them the right to treat you like a guinea pig. I don't have any intention of allowing that to happen, and neither does General Hammond.'

'So what are we going to do?' Clare asked.

'We're going to head for my cabin in Minnesota and hang out there for a few days, then we'll come back this way and hire somewhere until General Hammond sorts this mess out.' Jack advised. 'We need to work out some details, though, I don't believe for one moment that the NID won't be watching this place.'

'I know someone who can help us out there,' Clare said, standing up abruptly. 'Don't worry, I won't be long,' she called back to them, followed by the sound of the front door slamming.

Five minutes later, Clare returned with an older man, he looked to be in his late sixties and had an air of confidence and self-assurance about him.

'Clare - what's going on?' Jack demanded.

'This is Mr W - Wilson. I figured he might be able to help us out. Mr W, this is Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c.' Clare performed the introductions.

'Could I have a word Clare - alone?' Jack looked pointedly at the man she had brought over.

'Jack, isn't it?' Mr W said. 'I recognise the military when I see it, I don't know what kind of trouble you're all in, but I know enough to be able to keep my mouth shut, not ask any questions and do what needs to be done. Besides, if it's got Clare involved, I know you can't have done anything wrong.'

'Ex-air force?' Jack asked.

'You know I can't answer that - I'd have to shoot you if I told you,' Mr W joked, but even as he laughed, Jack's instincts told him they could trust this man.

'The way I see it, you need to hide out for a few days in Minnesota while keeping the bad guys off your tail?'

'That just about sums it up,' Jack admitted.

'You think there's a possibility these other guys are already watching you?'

'It's possible.'

'Ok, here's what you're going to do.' Jack opened his mouth to protest at this, but Mr W didn't give him chance to say anything. 'A couple of you need to head off now and try to lose anyone who tries to follow you and make sure this cabin is secured. The other one will need to go hire a car and pick Clare and her friend here up from the other side of the woods.' Mr W glanced around to make sure they all understood what he was saying. 'My bet is, that as it's Clare they're after, once the rest of you leave you shouldn't have too much trouble, but Clare needs to be more careful.

'Sam, you've been staying with Clare anyway so it will look natural for you to stay on once the others have left - I'm not happy about leaving Clare without someone to watch out for her and I think you should be up to the job.'

'Thank you, sir, I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe,' Sam acknowledged, slightly amused at the bemused expression on Jack's face as someone else took complete charge of their plans.

'I've got a plan to get you two away, I just need to speak to a few contacts.' Mr W, with a final glance around, left them standing and returned to his own home next door.

'Well, you heard the man, we've got our - instructions.' Jack nearly said orders, but felt that that would be going a little too far in the circumstances.

'O'Neill - are you sure we should accept help from this man?' Teal'c queried, uncertainty in his voice.

'Yeah - the guy has special forces written all over him, maybe not any time recently, but he has certainly seen some action in his time.' Jack replied. 'Clare, will you promise me something?'

Clare looked at him, as she said guardedly, 'That depends on what it is.'

'Please don't ever do that to me again. I think you've just added a few grey hairs to the collection.' He grimaced as he spoke. 'Normally that's Daniel's job. Did you know that before I met him I didn't have a single grey hair?'

'Jack - that's not fair, just because you're getting old doesn't mean you have to blame it on me,' Daniel protested.

'Well, back to our plan,' Jack ignored Daniel. 'Teal'c, you're with me and we'll head straight to my cabin. Daniel, you can do the car hire thing and pick up Carter and Clare - where?' He looked quizzically at Clare, only to be startled by another voice answering.

'From the other side of the woods, there's a small side road, just here,' Mr W had returned with a map of the area, which he laid down on the table. 'Once you've picked them up, carry straight on, then take a left, another left and then you're on the freeway. What are you all doing here still? Scoot. And make sure you take good care of Clare, if anything happens to her…' he left the unspoken threat hanging.

'Ok, so everyone knows what they're doing?' Jack looked round for nods of affirmation. 'Cool. Next stop, Minnesota.'


	22. Part twentytwo

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-two

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel had left. Half an hour later a large van drew up in front of the house and two well-muscled men climbed out and knocked on the door. Sam opened the door and they pushed past her, looking around them searchingly.

'Er, can I help you?' Clare asked nervously, glad that Sam was with her. Just then, Mr W came hurrying over from his house and greeted the two arrivals like long lost friends.

'This is Simon and Andrew, not their real names of course,' he winked at the two women. 'They're here to carry out the next part of my plan - to get you two out of here unobserved.'

'What did you have in mind?' Sam asked cautiously.

'Well, Clare's been talking for some time about getting rid of some of the furniture that's been cluttering up the house, I figured now was a good time to take care of it. What else are friends and neighbours for, heh?'

'And how exactly does that help us get away from here?'

Two hours later Sam felt the van pull to a stop. They clambered out from the piles of furniture they were sat amongst, relieved when the doors opened and they were able to get out. They'd been carried out inside some of the furniture, concealing their departure. After they'd left, Mrs W had gone over to the house and stayed there a while as if she was visiting them.

Blinking in the bright light they turned to thank their unorthodox rescuers, receiving grins and nods in return. Wasting no more time, the van was on its way leaving Sam and Clare to head away from the road and into the protection of the woods as quickly as possible.

They'd been walking for an hour when Sam realised that Clare was no longer beside her. Looking around she noticed the other woman was angling away towards a clump of bushes about a hundred metres away where she dropped to her knees and started scrabbling away in the undergrowth. As Sam hurried towards her she saw Clare pick something up and turn back to her.

'Qu'ilar hid this. I don't know what it is but I think it's important.' Clare held the item out to Sam, a puzzled look on her face.

Sam studied the object for a moment, seeing a series of wires attached to sensors, but unable to make anything of it in such a short time. Handing it back, she instructed Clare to put it in the pack she was carrying for further examination later.

They continued on their way, reaching the spot where Daniel was due to pick them up any time now. Remaining concealed in the woods, they waited.

A car came racing towards them, going way over the speed limit and stopped suddenly, Daniel hissing at them to get in as quickly as possible and to keep down. Once in the car, he explained further.

'Someone was following me, I managed to lose them backalong I think, but I don't want to take any chances. Keep your heads down and hang on.' Wasting no more time Daniel sped off again at top speed, taking corners and bends too fast from the sound of the squealing coming from the tyres until eventually they appeared to be travelling along a straight stretch of road.

'Ok, I think it's safe to come out now,' Daniel called back to where his passengers were still crouched. Relieved, they eased themselves to an upright position, stretching cramped and protesting limbs.

Jack and Teal'c were making good time once they reached the open road. Jack was keeping a careful eye on the road both in front and behind and soon spotted a red car keeping its distance behind them.

'I think we've got ourselves a tail,' Jack informed his companion. Teal'c's twisting and turning to get a good look at both his own backside and Jack's momentarily distracted him. 'Not that kind of tail, Teal'c, I meant someone is following us.'

'Ah.' Teal'c accepted the explanation but continued to look mystified. Sometimes the language that O'Neill spoke just did not make sense.

'Hold on tight, you're gonna see some pretty fancy flying,' Jack advised, then quickly added before Teal'c could question him, 'It's just a saying.'

Putting his foot to the floor, Jack pushed his car to near its maximum speed, noticing the red car also increasing its speed. They reached a bend in the road and Jack skilfully swung the car off the road and down a dirt track, barely slowing as he did so until he reduced speed and drew alongside some bushes which would conceal them from the road. Looking back they were rewarded with the sight of the red car continuing along the road, then Jack added his final parting shot as he spoke into his cell phone.

'Hello, I'd like to report a robbery. A couple of guys in a red car just robbed my store.' Jack supplied details of a store they had passed on the way along with those of the car and was assured the police would do everything to apprehend the criminals. 'That should slow them down a bit,' Jack grinned at Teal'c before rejoining the highway.

Proceeding at a more leisurely pace now, they drove for another couple of hours then headed towards a small town to get more gas and something to eat before heading out again, stopping at a motel when it started to get late.

'Well, we've made good time,' Jack informed Teal'c. 'Just another couple of hours tomorrow and we'll be getting the fishing rods out by lunchtime.'

'Indeed,' Teal'c replied neutrally, concealing his dislike of this occupation.

The next day they reached the final stretch leading to the cabin, seeing signs that no one had been near it for months. Just to make doubly sure, Jack stopped the car and studied the track with Teal'c.

'I do not believe anyone has passed this way for some time,' Teal'c assured Jack.

'Yeah, I think you're right,' Jack agreed, continuing to scan the area. 'With all the rain we've had recently the ground is pretty soft and it would be easy to see tyre tracks.'

'It would appear that our enemy has not been here then,' Teal'c stated, eliciting a grimace from Jack. Teal'c made it sound like they were trying to evade Jaffa or something.

'No,' was all Jack said in response, looking thoughtful. 'I've got an idea…' Teal'c looked at him curiously, or as near to curious as he was capable of getting, but was to be disappointed. 'It needs some work still, but it could work…' Jack grinned but refused to say anything more for the time being and climbed back into the car , continuing the rest of the way in silence, still checking constantly for signs of disturbance.

Daniel, Sam and Clare took longer on their trip. They'd spent two nights on the road, the first night they'd hired another car from the same rental company, although they'd lost their tail, it didn't hurt to be careful.

'My wife just can't seem to get on with the car, says it's the wrong colour,' Daniel had told them in the rental office. 'And I'd really hate to get on the wrong side of her again.' He did his best to look defenceless, and the rental place had happily handed over the keys to a completely different car.

'My wife doesn't like the colour?' Sam demanded an explanation. She had been waiting in the reception area while Daniel sorted the new car out.

Daniel merely shrugged and replied 'Well, it worked didn't it? It would have looked odd to just want to swap the car for no reason.'

'Hmm.'

During the long journey they had chatted about their interests, but more importantly from Clare's perspective, Sam and Daniel told her more about some of their missions and their involvement with the unscrupulous NID, particularly Colonel Simmons.

Now it was their third day on the road and Clare was starting to feel tired and apprehensive about what lay before them. While they were travelling it was as if they were in limbo, waiting for something to happen, but now they were nearly at their destination and she wondered what would happen next, worrying that she might be forced to leave her new friends.

The car had stopped and Jack and Teal'c were coming out to greet them. Clare hadn't realised they had arrived.

'Hey, you made it in one piece then? Thought you'd never get here - barbecue's lit and ready to start cooking.'

Daniel grabbed their bags from the trunk, dropping them in the lounge before joining the others outside by the barbecue. After they'd eaten and cleared up, they sat around as the sun started to go down while Jack filled them in on the plan he had been working on.

'I'm pretty sure the NID will get here sooner or later, hopefully it'll be later and give us a chance to catch our breath,' he began, 'but we do need to be ready for whatever they try. If we're able to put them out of action for a day or so we'll have a head start to get back to Colorado and get ourselves settled in somewhere they won't expect to find us. And it will have given General Hammond time to sort something out. Just make sure you're all alert, ok?'

Later that evening they sat in the lounge playing poker for quarters, a harmless and fun past time, particularly as Clare had never played poker and was learning as she went and Teal'c struggled with the concept of the game. As the evening wore on, the coins in front of Clare and Teal'c were starting to pile up while everyone else's was looking severely depleted.

'Are you sure you've never played before?' Jack asked suspiciously.

'Yup. I was never really interested - we always used to play board games, you know, like snakes and ladders.' Clare replied, grinning wickedly at him, one of the few things she remembered about that night at her house after they'd talked.

'Well, it's good to see someone else winning my money for a change,' Daniel said, sighing deeply.

'Are we going to play another game?' Teal'c enquired, sounding excited for him. He may not have understood the game but it was nice to be winning.

'I don't know about you guys but I'm beat - nearly three days on the road and all I want is some sleep.' Sam announced. 'Good night.' She departed, followed by the others, leaving Jack alone in the lounge area to check everything was as it should be.


	23. Part twentythree

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

****

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-three

Jack woke to an appetising smell of coffee and bacon floating up from the kitchen. He'd been relieved by Carter and once his head had hit the pillow he'd fallen asleep. He glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was nearly nine o'clock - it had been a long time since he'd slept in like this. Daniel, it appeared, was still dead to the world. Well, he'd soon put a stop to that - it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, just right for fishing.

'Gerroff!' Daniel mumbled as Jack flicked water on to his face, followed by a stifled yelp as he felt the bedcovers removed.

'Wakey, wakey, smells like someone's been busy and breakfast is nearly ready,' Jack greeted him in an unbearably cheery tone.

'Coffee?' Daniel's nose was twitching as he caught on to that smell above the other which soon had him up and getting himself dressed, beating Jack downstairs.

Clare was humming away to herself as she busied herself in the kitchen, the coffee was ready and the bacon was cooked just right. Turning to ask Teal'c to fetch the others down she was surprised to see them all sat around the table watching her at work.

'Morning,' she greeted them. 'I woke early so I thought I'd make a start on breakfast - you don't mind do you?'

'Absolutely not,' Jack responded, as he sniffed suspiciously. 'You're not trying to poison us again are you?' Clare ignored that and handed out plates of food.

As they ate they talked about what they were going to do with themselves that day.

'I propose to take a walk through the woods,' Teal'c announced before Jack had chance to ask him if he wanted another shot at fishing.

'Want some company?' Sam asked, too eagerly as far as Jack could tell.

'What - you come to the best fishing spot for miles and all you want to do is walk?' Jack asked, not understanding why nobody wanted to join him in his favourite past time.

'O'Neill, it is my belief that there are no fish here,' Teal'c frowned at Jack.

'Sure there are,' Jack insisted defensively. 'So what about it Carter? You could change your mind.'

'I could do with some exercise after spending nearly three days in a car,' Sam tried to explain.

'Don't worry, I'm not offended. What about you two?'

'I don't mind giving it a shot,' Clare replied.

'Uh, oh, well I thought I'd take a look at some of the books I brought with me, I made some notes on …'

'Daniel - whatever, just make sure you do it outside. It's much too nice a day to be stuck indoors, and if you fancy a break, there's always a spare rod.'

The sun was filtering through the trees at Jack's favourite fishing spot as he instructed Clare in the finer points of fishing, patiently repeating what he'd said several times. On her first attempt she managed to hook one of Daniel's books from the pile beside his chair as he sat watching, an unreadable expression on his face. After that, he'd moved a little further away and to the side to make sure it didn't happen again.

Eventually, after numerous attempts, she got the hang of it and they sat there in companionable silence, waiting for a bite. Occasionally one or other of them would say something and they would hold a brief conversation, Jack making the most of someone who actually appreciated that the finer points of fishing weren't necessarily about catching anything.

The day passed peacefully. Clare and Jack remained at their posts, Daniel continued with his reading and Sam and Teal'c, on returning from their walk just before lunch, played cards and supplied the others with refreshments at regular intervals.

No-one was surprised that there was no fish for supper that night, instead Jack pulled some steaks out of the fridge and tossed them on the barbecue, which along with baked potatoes and salad made a very nice meal, leaving them all pleasantly full.

They sat around drinking coffee and talking quietly while music played softly in the background. Sam found herself struggling to keep her eyes open and a quick glance around told her she wasn't the only one.

Leaving Teal'c to first watch, the rest headed for bed and soon the cabin was silent.

It was much later. Teal'c had been relieved by Daniel and then Daniel by Sam. Sam was just doing the rounds of the downstairs rooms, peering out of the windows to make sure there was nothing untoward there when she noticed the bushes moving, just slightly. Moving away from the front of the window she watched for a moment more, then was on her way upstairs as quickly as she could.

Jack stood outside the open door to the room Clare was in, sensing as much as seeing the people in there. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see one of the men force Clare to sit up, a hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out, could see her struggling against this threat. A second man moved towards her, holding up a thin object that reflected light and Jack immediately knew what it was.

He turned to Sam and Teal'c who were close to him, issuing silent instructions, before the three of them moved noiselessly into the room, too late to prevent the third man from pushing Clare's sleeve up and sticking her with the needle. Jack snapped the light on just as Sam and Teal'c took care of one man each, leaving only the one who was still holding on to Clare. Jack could see Clare looking from him to the rest of SG1, a puzzled look on her face as though she didn't know who they were. He could see even from this distance that her pupils were like pinpricks, showing the effect of whatever it was they had injected her with.

Even as he watched a level of awareness returned to Clare and she began struggling against the man holding her, working her head free and biting down hard on the arm nearest to her face, at the same time wriggling as hard as she could. The unexpected attack took him by surprise and he let go of Clare when she was not expecting it, causing her to fall heavily to the floor on her hands and knees.

Instinctively she rolled out of the way, allowing Jack and Teal'c free access to the remaining intruder while Daniel and Sam hauled her safely out of harms way.

Ten minutes later the three intruders were safely tied up, the area outside the cabin had been searched, turning up another couple of men hiding in the bushes. These two soon joined their friends and Jack felt that the area was secure for the time being. Now they were all dressed and in the living room.

'Ok, kids, vacation's over. We'll leave those five where they are - someone will be along to find them in a day or so when they don't report in. In the meantime, on to plan B and back to Colorado. Teal'c and I will take my car, you three take the hire car. It's 0300 now, we want to be in Colorado by tonight. How's she doing?' Jack asked Sam who was sitting beside a nearly comatose Clare.

'She's less responsive, sir,' Sam said. 'She managed to get herself dressed but whatever they've given her seems to be acting like some kind of narcotic.'

'Well, we're heading in the right direction to get any help we might need on that front, I don't want to have to explain her condition to some small hospital full of busy-bodies if I can help it. Ok, see you all in Kansas then.'

'O'Neill, it is my belief that we were going to Colorado?'

'I'll explain later, Teal'c,' Jack assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

Daniel pulled the car into the parking lot of a diner after they'd been driving for four hours. He stretched luxuriously, easing the kinks out, watching as Sam woke Clare. Clare had fallen asleep soon after setting out from Jack's cabin, apparently soothed by the movement of the car. She had begun stirring as the car had stopped, making the job of waking her easier.

'Breakfast,' Sam informed her.

Clare rubbed her eyes to try to wake herself up and stumbled out of the car, steadied by Sam as she looked around her. Then she started talking.

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day according to my dad. He always made sure he had a good breakfast before leaving the house.'

'Yeah, I've heard that too,' Daniel agreed with her statement.

'He also said you should only ever eat a light meal in the evening. Maybe there's a medical reason. We should ask Dr Fraiser, she'd know.' She continued to ramble on, Daniel and Sam looking at her strangely as they made their way to the diner. 'I've never fancied eating a big meal at lunchtime myself, I much prefer to eat in the evenings, and I can't say it's ever done me any harm. Did you know that in Europe they eat cold meat and cheese for breakfast? I don't think that seems normal, I'm not sure I'd want to eat that for breakfast. Mind you, I suppose it's what you're used to and I expect you've seen some pretty weird food when you've…' she was cut off abruptly by Sam nudging her sharply.

'Clare, is everything alright?' Sam was concerned, Clare had not talked this much in all the time they'd known her, and she was starting to get careless.

'Yes, why?'

'Well, you seem to be acting a little - strange,' Sam told her.

'I'm fine, a bit tired though.'

'Ok, well just remember, this is a public place and you need to be careful what you talk about,' Sam spoke kindly, but firmly, knowing how easy it would be for the wrong ears to pick up some classified information.

Sam and Clare found a table while Daniel ordered for them all before joining them.

'So, how much longer before we arrive?' Daniel asked.

'Probably another seven or eight hours, want me to take over with the driving?'

'I was hoping you'd say that, I was starting to get cramp sitting in the same position all that time. I think I'm still working out the kinks from the drive up.'

'Whenever we went anywhere in the car my dad would always stop every three hours for a break regardless of where we were or how much further it was. He said if you carried on driving for longer you were more likely to have an accident. I've never driven very far myself, mainly around town and into the country. I'd much rather be a passenger, though, especially on long journeys as I like to watch the scenery. Some people say they get bored when they're a passenger on a long journey but I find there is so much going on outside the windows that I never find it boring.'

Their food order arrived just then but didn't halt the seemingly endless flow of words from Clare. Daniel and Sam exchanged worried glances, something was definitely not right, but at least she was keeping off more dangerous subjects.

'So,' Daniel began, trying to keep the talk to neutral ground. 'What do you like to do in your spare time? I know your writing probably takes up pretty much most of your time, but you must do other things?'

'Um, I help out with the Girl Scouts whenever I can, I go along to meetings most weeks and I help out at camp if I'm around. I enjoy reading, nothing too heavy, but I do like to read uncomplicated stuff about people's lives - you know the everyday things that people got up to, how they cooked, what they ate, what they did, I love all that stuff. And when I go to museums I always head straight for all the domestic stuff and how we used to live. I know it's not as old as all those things you're interested in, but I do like to see how people lived at any time, all the details are fascinating.' As she talked, Clare took a few quick mouthfuls of food, but for the most part she picked something up, and then put it back on the plate. When Sam mentioned this, she ate a few mouthfuls with a distinct lack of enthusiasm but still continued with her ramblings.

After Daniel paid the check they headed back to the car, Daniel climbing into the back next to Clare.

They'd been driving for ten minutes before Clare started talking again.

'He wasn't working alone you know,' she announced. 'There was another goa'uld working with him. Between them they planned to overthrow the system lords and take their place. He allied himself with Hathor, Nirrti and Cronos. He tried to work with Apophis as well but Apophis didn't trust him. He said all the right things to them, that he had the means to defeat the Tau'ri, and that with what he knew he could persuade the Tau'ri to destroy their enemies. What he really meant was that he knew how he could get them to defeat the system lords for his own benefit. He knew that he could persuade the Tau'ri that the information he had was valuable and that he had changed sides. He knew that they would want to believe him, that he could help them. They were good at their job and had already killed many minor goa'uld, he wanted them to do the rest of his dirty work.'

The car swerved slightly, Sam was too busy focussing on what Clare was saying and momentarily lost control.

'Sam,' Daniel spoke through gritted teeth, 'I'd prefer to stay in one piece. I'm listening for both of us, if you miss anything it will all be in here,' he waved his notebook.

Clare continued talking. 'They were based on Coresten, a planet that no one knew about, the only thing of interest were some worked out Naquadah mines. You know that device I picked up? Sar'akan was working on how to use it to get the information that would get into Qu'ilar's mind once you found the Map of the Worlds. It was Nirrti who worked on his mind, to enable him to interpret and store the information in his mind. She wanted the information for herself, she was too stupid to realise he was working for his own interests.'

Clare fell silent at last, Daniel glanced up in surprise from his notebook where he had been busy scribbling notes, and saw that her eyes had closed, her head resting against the car window. Daniel leant forward, resting his arms on the seat in front of him and spoke to Sam.

'Well this has been informative,' he said.

'I don't know what that stuff was that they gave her but it certainly had some unexpected results,' Sam returned. 'I'm a little worried though, something seems wrong, it's almost as if she's talking in her sleep.'

'Yup, you're right there, she had a kind of glassy look about her eyes. Still, we're not going to be far from help if we need it.' He checked Clare again. 'I'm not sure whether she's getting much rest, though. She looks as if her mind's working overtime, even in her sleep.'

'Just keep a close eye on her Daniel. I'm going to concentrate on driving for a while.'


	24. Part twentyfour

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-four

Several hours later Sam spotted two familiar shapes sitting at the side of the road. 'Hello, looks like Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are waiting for us,' Sam called back to Daniel as she pulled the car in behind theirs.

'What took you so long? We've been here half an hour,' Jack complained.

'We stopped for breakfast, sir,' Sam told him as she and Daniel got out of the car leaving Clare asleep in the back.

'How's she been?' Jack asked.

'Well, when she's been awake she's talked virtually non-stop and has revealed a few interesting facts,' Daniel answered cryptically.

'And?' Jack used his "I'm waiting" voice, the one that mean that if Daniel didn't reveal all within the next thirty seconds he would live to regret it.

'Oh, just that Qu'ilar was working for himself and a friend, allied themselves to various system lords to improve on their position, tried to fool us into doing their dirty work for them, just the usual,' Daniel said casually.

'I should have know better - stiffed again by the damn' goa'uld!' Jack exclaimed, prevented from saying anything further by Clare getting out of the car to join them.

'Good morning,' Jack greeted her, noting her dazed appearance. 'Sleep well?'

'Have I been asleep?' Clare's voice was hesitant. 'I can't remember. Do you know something? He was stupid to think he could use you to do his work for him. You're too clever for that. Serves him right.' For the first time, there was a hint of emotion in her voice before she resumed the dreary monotone she'd been using earlier. 'You know, those bright lights from the Map of the Worlds were beautiful to begin with, but that was just to get his attention, make him focus on them to allow the transfer of information into his brain. Then Sar'akan would use that device I found to transfer the information into their own…their own…what's the word? It's on the tip of my tongue…' she frowned, trying to remember the word.

'Computer?' Daniel supplied.

'That's it, computer,' Clare smiled at him vaguely. 'All those pictures contained so much information. You know the one we used to get that…thing…with the plans for the…the…thing to make you better, it told me where I had to go, what I had to look out for. I even knew that Sam and Teal'c and Jacob would be affected but I was too busy looking out for the…the…place…stone place…where it was….and how beautiful the….thing….protecting it was, and I just wanted to be there. I could've have watched it forever. Then the next one, it showed a planet called…called…it's on your…your computer thing…and when you get there you'll find that…that just the other side of the gate there's a…a…what is it again, I can see it, what is it, why can't I remember?'

She looked appealingly into the faces of her companions, looking for the answers that just would not come to her.

'Has she been like this all the way?' Jack asked.

'Sort of, but not exactly like this, Jack. She's been pretty coherent until now, this is different.' Daniel frowned.

'Sir, I think whatever they injected back there is making her talk, reducing the control she has over some of the memories that have been implanted,' Sam frowned as she spoke. 'I'm also afraid that by trying to remember them she's going to hurt herself. Remember when Dr Fraiser said that the information in her brain could cause an overload and make her brain shut down? Well, this could be the beginning. We can't allow her to carry on trying to think about these things, at least not without some more experienced help around.'

'Ok. Well, we're nearly at the cabin now. You follow on behind us, we have to stop to collect the keys but we'll spend tonight there and see what tomorrow brings. Dr Fraiser can get to us in less than an hour if we need her.' Jack decided. 'Just stop her from thinking too much.'

They got back into their respective cars and set off again. When Clare tried to start talking again, Daniel sidetracked her by asking about what movies she liked, the books she read, what she studied at school, why she decided to become a writer. Anything and everything to keep her mind away from the more dangerous subjects which could trigger a collapse.

She seemed a little brighter as she talked about more trivial issues, appearing to be taking part in a conversation rather than the monologue she had been speaking until then.

It was starting to get dark as they drew up in front of the cabin and they all got out, glad to stretch tired limbs after the long trip. Setting to work, they got their bags and the groceries they had picked up into the cabin and had soon sorted the sleeping arrangements.

Daniel cooked supper, beef goulash, hot and spicy and surprisingly good.

'Hey Daniel, you never told us you could cook this well,' Sam complimented the chef.

'Well, it's one of the few things I do cook, so make the most of it,' he returned.

'Anyone for cards?' Jack asked hopefully but received a negative response all round. 'What, you mean you'd rather watch some rubbish film than have a nice sociable game of cards?'

'It is Star Wars, O'Neill,' replied Teal'c, as if that explained everything.

'Well, if you call being sociable going off into a sulk when you lose, then I think I'd rather watch the film, thanks,' Daniel spoke up.

'I do not sulk,' Jack said rather grandly, ' I was merely regrouping for the revenge match, which, I might say I never had chance to experience as the rest of you ran away to bed. You were obviously too worried that you wouldn't get lucky again,' he shot back at them. 'What about you Clare, want a rematch?'

'Uh, no thanks, I think I'll just sit here and watch…' her voice trailed off as she stared vacantly at the opening sequence of the film.

'Uh, huh, you reckon?' Jack said, not believing for one moment that she'd make it past the first five minutes before falling asleep. 'You look pretty beat, why don't you head off to bed?'

'Yeah, in a minute. I'll just sit here for a while first.'

Ten minutes later Sam nudged Clare in the ribs to wake her up. 'Hey, you'll feel a lot better if you go to bed, you know. You'll only end up with a crick in your neck if you stay there.'

'Yeah, ok, I'm just going.'

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Daniel hauled her to her feet and got her up the stairs, Clare protesting all the while that she had just been going to go anyway.

'Course you were, we just thought you might appreciate a helping hand. Good night.' After Daniel left, Sam realised Clare was still sitting on the bed having made no move to get changed.

'You ok?' Sam asked gently.

'Yeah, no problem,' Clare mumbled, 'I'm just gonna sit here for a minute, then I'll…' not allowing her the opportunity to try that one again, Sam threw Clare's pyjamas at her and virtually forced the other woman to change into them and then climb under the bed covers.

'Good night. Give us a yell if you need anything.' Sam turned the light off, leaving the door open and returned to the others downstairs.

'Everything alright?' Jack asked, concern showing in his brown eyes.

'I don't know. Her tiredness and lack of energy may just be the after effects of the car journey and the drugs she's had, but I think we need to keep a close eye on her.'

Clare was sleeping restlessly. There were images and pictures and words whirling through her mind preventing her from sleeping and getting the rest she so badly needed. She was so tired she just wanted to fall into a deep sleep and forget all her troubles. She tossed and turned, trying to block out the images that kept partially forming in her mind, wanting to be spoken, but each time she got close to putting them into words she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her head.

Her eyes suddenly opened as she felt an overwhelming urge in her stomach causing her to leap out of bed and make a dash for the bathroom, crashing to her knees in front of the toilet bowl. Ten minutes later, she started to feel a little better and this time pleasantly tired as if she may now be able to get the sleep she craved.

Washing her face and hands and swirling her mouth out with fresh water, she headed back to her room. The hall seemed different, it was longer than she remembered and the walls kept moving. She took a few steps forward, then everything seemed to swim crazily around, the floor rushed up towards her and she reached for the bookcase on the landing to stop herself from falling. Too late, darkness swept towards her, enveloped her, and everything was still at last.

'What the…' As one, SG1 leapt up from their seats and up the stairs to find the source of the crash, Jack in the lead, to find Clare on the floor just outside the bathroom.

Sam quickly checked her responses and for any signs of injury. 'Her pulse is racing sir and I don't like her breathing, it's pretty shallow and laboured. I can't find any other injuries.'

'Can you get her back to bed?' Jack turned to Teal'c.

'Certainly.' With no effort, he swung the unconscious Clare into his arms and carried her the short distance back to her room, laying her gently on the bed while Sam pulled the covers over her when she saw her shivering.

'I think we've run out of options,' Jack said after some consideration. 'I'm calling Dr Fraiser.'

'But what about the NID?' Daniel protested.

'At this point I don't think it matters,' Sam told Daniel. 'If we don't get Clare the help she needs pretty soon, it won't matter if the NID get their hands on her.'


	25. Part twentyfive

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-five

Jack had to try just about every location in the house before he managed to get a signal on his cell phone, eventually succeeding by standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the cabin. Even then it seemed to take forever to track down Dr Fraiser, reaching Cassie first of all who informed him that her mom was working late and wanted to chat with Jack. Jack, speaking as gently as he could, praised whichever gods were out there that she was brighter than your average teenager as she recognised the urgency in his voice. When he got through to the SGC infirmary, one of the nurses had to fetch Dr Fraiser from the mess hall where she had been on a break and at last he managed to speak to her, putting the time it had taken him to get hold of her to good use by thinking of the quickest way to let her know the situation and Dr Fraiser was halfway out of the infirmary before he'd finished speaking.

He made his way back into the cabin and back to the room where Clare was being watched over by Sam.

'Any luck, sir?' Sam asked quietly.

'Yeah, it took me a while to get hold of her but she's on her way now, should be here within an hour. Any change?'

'She seems a little more restless now, I think she may wake up any time.'

They sat quietly for another few minutes, waiting for her to waken. Her eyes opened slowly, trying to focus on the two faces watching her.

'What's happening to me?' Clare whispered, her voice full of confusion. 'My head hurts. What's wrong with me?'

'Sshh,' Sam soothed, 'Take it easy. We don't know what's going on, but Dr Fraiser is on her way and should be here soon.'

She turned as she saw a movement in the door.

'Perhaps I may be of assistance,' Teal'c offered.

'How?' Jack asked sceptically. 'Have you suddenly become a doctor while we've been up here?'

'I have not.' Teal'c responded evenly. 'However, I believe that if Clare Dawson were able to focus her mind and participate in kel'noreem, she may find it beneficial until Dr Fraiser arrives.'

'It's worth a shot, sir, back in the car when we kept her mind on other things there seemed to be an improvement.'

'Ok, Teal'c, over to you.'

A short time later, the room was filled with the soft glow of candlelight, Teal'c sat cross-legged on the floor immediately next to the bed, holding one of Clare's hands.

'Close your eyes,' he instructed. 'Focus on your breathing. Breathe in, and out. In and out. Relax your muscles. Breathe in and out. In an out. In and out. Feel the life flowing through your body. Breathe in and out. In and out.' He continued in this way, focussing Clare's thoughts on controlling her breathing, keeping her mind away from those dangerous thoughts, helping her to concentrate on helping herself.

Sam took her pulse, feeling it more steady now but still pretty weak, her breathing a little stronger and regular. The look of pain in her face had eased and she seemed to be relaxed.

Teal'c's voice became quieter, his instructions becoming infrequent, until at last he stopped, the two them focussing, meditating and healing.

Jack left them to it when he heard sounds coming from outside, racing down the stairs as soon as he had left the bedroom. He opened the door cautiously then flung it wide when he recognised Dr Fraiser and SG2 who had accompanied her with the medical transport.

'Thought you could use the moral support,' Ferretti grinned at him.

'Where's my patient, Colonel?' Janet interrupted abruptly, 'I don't want to waste any time.'

Jack led the way upstairs where Janet cast a suspicious look at the candles.

'I know how it looks, Janet, but it really seems to be helping,' Sam informed her. As Dr Fraiser ushered Teal'c out of the way and was examining Clare, Sam brought her up to speed on what had happened. 'She was injected with something around eighteen hours ago. Since then she's been in a daze and talking non-stop. To begin with it was just normal, everyday matters, then she started trying to recall some of the information she's got stored in her brain. She was ok with Qu'ilar's memories, but as she tried to recall the information from the orb she became confused, forgetful and seemed to be in pain. After that she became lethargic, then she collapsed. Since Teal'c's been doing this her pulse has steadied and her breathing's become easier.'

'Well, she seems to be stable at the moment,' Janet said at the conclusion of her examination, 'but she's getting weaker and I want to get her to the infirmary without any delay. I need to monitor her and carry out some tests, but it's not looking good.'

'What on earth?' Jack exclaimed from his position outside the room. 'For crying out loud, these guys must have the worst timing.'

Six men in dark suits had forced their way in through the front door, Major Ferretti and his team were unsuccessfully trying to hold them back.

'Ok, ok, let them up,' Jack sighed. 'Can I do something for you gentlemen?' As he spoke, he blocked their access to the room behind him.

'Colonel O'Neill, I presume?' One of them spoke up. 'Please stand aside or my men will use force.'

At that moment the door was opened abruptly and they were faced with a very angry Dr Fraiser. 'I don't care what disagreements you gentlemen have but I am going to take _my_ patient to _my_ infirmary so I can save her life. Now, out of my way.'

'Dr Fraiser, we have papers giving us authority to take Clare Dawson into custody. Please stand aside.'

'I don't care. At the moment we have one very sick woman here. If she doesn't get medical treatment immediately she will die. Is that clear enough for you? MOVE!' It was surprising how much force could come from that petite figure and the men blocking her way allowed her a path through.

'Teal'c, you're with me, you seem to be of some assistance. The rest of you can follow.'

Teal'c picked up Clare and carried her carefully to the waiting ambulance, Dr Fraiser climbing in after them. Major Ferretti detailed one of his men to drive them back, the rest of them dividing themselves between Jack and Daniel's cars. They set off, an entourage of one medical transport, two cars carrying SG members and two holding NID men in close pursuit.

Half an hour into the journey Clare's vital signs dropped dangerously low.

'We're losing her,' Janet cried, pulling out the defibrillator, ready to charge.

'Dr Fraiser, there is no need,' Teal'c replied calmly as he moved towards Clare, placed one hand on her forehead, the other holding her hand. 'Clare Dawson, focus on the sound of my voice. Remember. Breathe in and out. Remember. Feel the life flowing through your body. Remember. Remember. Focus.' As his voice repeated these words, Janet breathed a sigh of relief as Clare's pulse steadied and her breathing became stronger, although still well below acceptable levels.

'I don't know what you did,' Janet thanked Teal'c, 'but well done.'

SG1 and the NID representatives were arguing heatedly around the table in the briefing room. They were still arguing when General Hammond walked in.

'Enough!' He snapped. 'As far as I am concerned, the NID have no authority in this matter and any and all attempts by yourselves to gain control of Clare Dawson are illegal and unauthorised. I have been on the phone to the President and have discovered that Colonel Simmons' interpretation of his orders were somewhat biased and unless she chooses to come with you on a voluntary basis then she will remain here. I suggest you leave now before I have you arrested. Is that understood? Airman!'

Hammond summoned a couple of SF's. 'Please escort our 'guests' off the base. Thank you.'

There was silence for a few moments before Hammond spoke again.

'Any progress?' He asked, turning to the door as he heard an unexpected voice responding.

'We nearly lost her a couple of times,' Dr Fraiser walked up to the table and sat down, thrusting her fingers through her short hair. 'The first time, in the ambulance, Teal'c somehow managed to bring her back. This time, we did the hard work, but Clare seems dependent on Teal'c to help herself. I have no idea how, but she is getting strength from him and it is keeping her going. I haven't had time to carry out any tests yet, but from what I've seen so far I'm surprised she's still alive. I'm willing to accept any help I can to keep her that way.'

'Teal'c is staying with her,' Janet continued. 'When he tried to leave, her breathing and pulse became erratic so he's going to keep on doing whatever it is that's keeping her alive. Her heart and lungs are struggling to keep going, her brain is trying to shut down her autonomic nervous system and her brain patterns are extremely erratic.'

'What exactly does this mean?' Hammond asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

'Well, General, I know what's happening at the moment and what is likely to happen soon but there is nothing I can do. I don't know what to do and I can't help her.' Dr Fraiser sounded frustrated and upset, to lose any patient was difficult, to lose them to something you couldn't even begin to fight was even worse.

'What about the device she found in the woods?' Sam asked, suddenly remembering it.

'What device?' Jack looked up, his eyes full of caution.

'Clare told us that it was intended to be used to download the information from what she called the Map of the Worlds…'

'That paperweight?'

'Uh, yes, sir,' Sam hid a grin. 'It was for downloading the information held in her brain from the light show it emitted, his associate was the one working on it. Unfortunately, I have no idea how it works, but I know someone who can probably help us.'

Jack grimaced, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

'I think we need to contact the Tok'ra.' Yup, he was right and he had a bad feeling about this. Nothing good ever came from their dealings with the Tok'ra. 'They have the technology and knowledge to be able to make use of this device, and we need to act quickly.'

'I agree, sir,' Janet added. 'I cannot help her any further and I don't know how long Teal'c can sustain her. If we don't act soon…' she left the rest of the sentence unfinished. They all knew what would happen if help did not arrive soon.

'Dial them up, Major,' General Hammond authorised.


	26. Part twentysix

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-six

SG1 minus Teal'c were in the mess hall. The message had been sent to the Tok'ra and now they were waiting for a response, all keeping half an ear open for the sound that would indicate help was on its way. Teal'c had joined them briefly to get something to eat but had been sent for half way through by Dr Fraiser. Clare had become unstable again and Teal'c's presence seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her going until help could arrive.

The moment the sirens sounded, SG1 were on their feet and heading for the control room only to be disappointed when told it was SG3 returning.

'They're not scheduled to return for two days,' Hammond said, expecting the worst. 'Have the medics standing by.'

As the event horizon formed, a solitary figure stumbled through, appearing to be uninjured. The guards in the gate room relaxed slightly, but not completely until they were sure that the returned man did not harbour a goa'uld.

'Sir,' Lieutenant Anderson gasped out. 'The rest of SG3 are being held captive in a village about ten clicks from the gate. I wasn't with them when it happened and by the time I - arrived - I was able to avoid capture.'

'Get yourself checked out by Dr Fraiser. Briefing room one hour.' Hammond ordered.

'With all due respect, sir,' Anderson argued, 'I'm not sure they've got that long. They were putting up three posts with piles of wood around them as I left.' Visions of Makepeace and his men burning at the stake rose in all their minds.

'Very well, get yourself checked out by Dr Fraiser, Anderson. I want SG1 and SG6 to gear up and be ready to go ASAP. Colonel meet me in the infirmary as soon as you're ready.'

'As I said, I wasn't with the rest of the team when the locals arrived and started creating a fuss,' Anderson was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary while a nurse checked him over.

'Where exactly were you?' Jack asked, sensing that he was holding something back.

Anderson looked extremely uncomfortable, glancing at the nurse examining him, hoping she would come to his rescue. Unfortunately, except for a few minor bumps and bruises the only thing wrong with him was tiredness and that could be put right by a good night's sleep.

'Out with it lieutenant,' Hammond ordered.

'I was - er - I was at the top of the tree they were standing around.'

'And what exactly were you doing there?' Jack spoke frostily.

'It was a…a bet sir. This tree was taller than some of the redwoods we get here and Colonel Makepeace bet me I'd never be able to get to the top.'

'And why would he do that?' Jack's voice was getting dangerously edgy and Anderson figured it was best to get it all out in one go, he knew he was in trouble but he could do without Colonel O'Neill's legendary sarcasm.

'When I saw it I…I said that you could probably see for miles from the top of it and Colonel Makepeace said he'd bet me a hundred dollars that all I'd be able to see was more trees. So I did, and he was right. When I was coming back down, the rest of SG3 were surrounded and some old guy was shouting at them and getting hysterical about something. I don't think Colonel Makepeace could understand him and neither could I. In the end they took the rest of them off and I followed them once I'd gotten down. They were taken to a building on the edge of the village with only one door in. There was someone stood outside all the time, I couldn't get anywhere near it on my own, so I came back.' Anderson finished up, rather lamely. At least he'd got it all out now, he knew he would be reprimanded but at least the rest of his team would get the help they needed.

He was saved from anything further just then by the approach of Dr Fraiser.

'I hope you've got everything you need, gentlemen, because my patient needs his rest now.'

'Daniel?' Jack raised one eyebrow in a question mark. Anderson hadn't noticed Dr Jackson come in and listen to what he was saying.

'It's some help, but I really think until we get there, there isn't much else he can help us with.'

They were making their way to the gate room to join Sam and SG6 when the incoming traveller alert sounded again. Increasing their speed, they reached their destination as the final chevron locked into place and the event horizon formed.

'It's the Tok'ra, sir,' they were informed.

'Open the iris,' Hammond ordered.

They greeted the new arrival, a tall, skinny individual who spoke to them in that arrogant manner typical of the Tok'ra.

'Greetings. My name is Karenin and I am told you have a subject with the contents of the Map of the Worlds in its brain. I have the means with which to extract this information.'

Jack shuddered, he didn't like most Tok'ra, except maybe Jacob, and this one he did not like one bit.

'Hi, I'm Jack O'Neill. I don't know what you've been told, but this 'subject' is a friend of ours. Her name is Clare. And what exactly do you mean by 'extract'?'

'Colonel O'Neill, I have heard of you and your team. Please accept my apologies. My work has me occupied much of the time and I get carried away. I mean I am here to help your friend by removing the excessive information she is holding and which is causing her some problems. Tell me,' he looked around at the faces watching him, 'are her life functions still operating independently or have they begun to shut down?'

'Karenin, I believe the best person to talk to would be Dr Fraiser, if you'd like to follow me to the briefing room I'll send for her.' Hammond replied.

'Please, I believe no time should be wasted. Would it be possible to go directly to where the patient is?'

'Certainly, Colonel?'

Jack escorted Karenin with Daniel, Sam and Hammond following close behind. Hammond ordered SG6 to remain on stand by as they would be departing within the hour.

On arriving at the infirmary, Janet showed them into Clare's room where Teal'c was still with her, the room filled with the light of glowing candles, all helping in the process of keeping her alive.

'Well this looks cosy,' Jack commented.

'I am not sure what you mean by this word 'cosy', Colonel O'Neill, but it is helping Clare Dawson and that is what matters most at this time.' Teal'c informed him gravely.

'Whatever. This is Karenin of the Tok'ra, he's here to help Clare.' Jack looked at Teal'c, receiving a slight nod from the Jaffa that indicated he understood that Jack didn't trust this Tok'ra and to keep an eye on him.

Karenin was talking with Dr Fraiser, firing questions at her to determine Clare's physical symptoms and health, frowning when he heard what Teal'c had been doing.

'What's - what's going on?' Clare became aware of the new arrival, watching him nervously.

'Clare, this is Karenin,' Dr Fraiser introduced him. 'He's from the Tok'ra and he's going to help you.'

'General Hammond,' Karenin turned to Hammond abruptly. 'I've learned all I can here and there is no time to lose. I must take her back with me to my own medical facility, you do not have what I need here, I'm afraid it is all too primitive.' Jack winced, why did they always have to say that - what was wrong with 'less advanced' for crying out loud?

'We found this. Clare seemed to think it would be needed.' Sam offered the device Clare had found.

'Excellent,' Karenin exclaimed. 'With this my job will be much simpler but there is no time to lose. We must leave at once.'

'General, I'm going with her, she needs someone who knows her. I also think it would be a good idea for Teal'c to come along - I'm not sure how long she'd be able to last without his help.' Dr Fraiser looked to Hammond for approval.

'Very well.' Hammond authorised, standing back to allow the medics to make the necessary preparations.

Wasting no more time, Dr Fraiser had her nurses unhook Clare from the monitors and moving her toward the gate room. Once there, the co-ordinates for the Tok'ra base were dialled and Teal'c picked Clare up, following Karenin through the gate with Dr Fraiser beside him.

On the other side Karenin appeared to be full of nervous energy, guiding them towards a ship that had come to rest on the ground just behind the gate.

'What's going on?' Dr Fraiser asked, her eyes full of doubt.

'My facility is not on this planet. Where we go does not have a gate so we must travel another way. Please, we must hurry.' Karenin rushed them towards his vessel, appearing to be more agitated than the circumstances warranted. Seeing them hesitating before stepping on board, he urged them on. 'Time is running out, if we do not leave immediately it could be too late.'

Clare's breathing was becoming more laboured and she seemed to be struggling to catch her breath. This decided them and they hurried forward, placing Clare on to a waiting stretcher where Teal'c resumed meditating with her while Dr Fraiser monitored her as her condition stabilised once more.

Shortly after the ship left orbit Karenin returned to the room where he had left them in the care of two of his staff, self-effacing people who seemed to float in the background as if unsure of what they were supposed to do. Attempts to engage them in conversation got them nowhere and eventually Dr Fraiser and Teal'c focussed only on Clare.

'How are you doing?' Dr Fraiser asked softly as she saw Clare's eyes flickering. It was amazing really, and completely unexpected in the circumstances, that there should be any signs of consciousness or awareness in view of her condition.

'Hurts. Can't see properly. Can't think. Teal'c?' Teal'c had moved to one side to allow Dr Fraiser and Clare some patient-doctor privacy.

'He's just over there,' Janet informed her. 'Karenin is taking us to his medical facility where he'll be able to help you.'

A look crossed Clare's face as her eyes fell on the Tok'ra who stood near by. Dr Fraiser couldn't quite interpret the look and assumed she was tired and in pain.

'It's ok, you're going to be fine, just close your eyes and try to get some rest. Teal'c.'

Teal'c returned to his station beside Clare, taking her hand in one of his, placing the palm of the other on her forehead and resumed the mantra he had used with her. Janet saw her relax once more and turned to Karenin.

'How long will it take to reach your facility? I don't know how much longer she can keep going.' Dr Fraiser looked at him anxiously, not wanting the reassuring words she had spoken to Clare to become a lie.

'It will take another two hours. If her condition deteriorates I have the ability to begin the process here, but only as a last resort. Perhaps you would care to make use of our facilities while you wait?'

Janet, glancing at Clare and feeling she could do no more for the time being, allowed herself to be led away by one of Karenin's staff. Teal'c looked up as she left, nodding his head in acknowledgement as she smiled uncertainly at him.

Twenty minutes later Teal'c's attention was caught by someone tapping him on the shoulder insistently. Slightly irritated, he turned towards the man standing at his side.

'Yes?' He demanded.

'Dr Fraiser has asked if she can see you for a moment.' He was told.

'Clare Dawson, Dr Fraiser requires me for a short time. I will return soon. Remember, focus on the memory of my voice while I am gone, remember to focus on taking one breath at a time. Remember to focus on the life force in your body. Remember my voice and all that I have taught you. You will be strong until I return.' Seeing Clare tense slightly when he mentioned being away from her, she relaxed again as she focussed as he had taught her and he left the room in search of Dr Fraiser.

'Where are we going? Where is Dr Fraiser?' Teal'c questioned his escort.

'Just through here.' The escort stood to one side to allow Teal'c to pass him and enter the room. Teal'c glanced around in suspicion as he saw the doctor lying on the floor unconscious. Spinning around, he was not quick enough to avoid the flare of blue light as a zat gun was fired at him, causing him to fall to the ground beside Dr Fraiser.


	27. Part twentyseven

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-seven

Half an hour after Teal'c had left with Dr Fraiser and Clare, the remainder of SG1 and SG6 stepped through the gate on their rescue mission.

Lieutenant Anderson had given them clear instructions on the location of the village and they arrived at their destination with no trouble. As they walked into the village they knew they were being watched but no one troubled them until they reached the building which held the missing members of SG3. As they reached this building an elderly man with white hair dressed in leggings and tunic hurried over to them.

Daniel stepped forward and spoke up. 'My name is Daniel Jackson and we are peaceful explorers from the planet earth.'

The man in front of them burbled away for a few minutes, anxiously peering into their faces, trying to make himself understood. Daniel was frowning as he concentrated on the words that were being spoken, at last he relaxed and spoke to the man again.

'We're looking for friends of ours, we believe they're being held here.'

After a lengthy discussion the man moved away and gestured for them to enter the building in front of them.

'What was that all about?' Jack queried.

'It's a mix of Anglo-Saxon with a smattering of Ancient Greek.' Daniel explained.

'That wasn't what I asked, Daniel,' Jack rolled his eyes at the over-enthusiastic Daniel - why did he always assume he wanted to know all that anyway.

'Oh, well, apparently there's been a misunderstanding and SG3 weren't able to communicate with them. Arragon, the leader of the village, was very apologetic.'

Just then, they were shown into a large well-appointed room with attractive couches, hung with curtains and a table with a large selection of food and drink. SG3 were sitting around in a huddle when they saw their 'rescuers' walking in.

'Colonel.'

'Colonel.' The two Colonels greeted each other warily.

'Daniel,' Jack turned to his team-mate for an explanation.

'These people have a legend. A long time ago they were enslaved by an evil spirit with glowing eyes.'

'That sounds familiar,' Jack murmured sarcastically.

'This evil spirit left through the 'gate, but before leaving he made them plant a tree and infused it with his 'spirit' to ensure they remained loyal to him. They were afraid to go near the tree, as any that did so would become sick and die. Their legends told them that one day their saviours would come through the Chappa'ai and release the spirit, freeing them forever. It appears they consider that SG3 performed that honour.'

'That's a nice story, Dr Jackson,' Colonel Makepeace said, 'but we didn't get sick - how can a tree cause someone to die just by touching it?'

'If you really believe something will happen in a given circumstance, you can make it happen. It's hysterical association. In the early days of the tree growing there was probably a plague that wiped out a lot of people and they blamed it on the tree, since then they've come to believe it. When you touched the tree and didn't die they believed the curse was lifted, and I suppose in a way it was.'

'Whatever you say, Dr Jackson.' Makepeace wasn't entirely convinced, but at least they could communicate with these people now and could go home. 'What about those piles of wood outside?'

'Ah, after the curse was lifted, they had the tree cut down and made into three piles to honour the three men who saved them. Tonight, the fires will be lit and you'll be the guests of honour at a feast they're preparing.'

'Bet that's a new one to you, Makepeace,' Jack grinned at the other Colonel.

Makepeace glared at him, but otherwise ignored the comment. 'How's Anderson?' He asked instead.

'He got back safely and convinced us you were about to be burned at the stake. It sure does help when you've got someone who can communicate with the locals rather than trying to bulldoze your way through every situation.' Deciding it was time to move things along, Jack took charge of the situation. 'Ok, Makepeace, seeing as you're the guests of honour here, you get to stay the night and enjoy yourselves and try to establish diplomatic relations. I'll leave Daniel with you to make sure you keep yourselves out of trouble. SG6, Carter and myself will return now. We'll expect you back at the SGC tomorrow morning - and watch out for the local brew, you never know what effects it can have.'

Glad to be no longer 'prisoners', after Daniel explained to Arragon where they were going and assuring him they would return, SG3 and Daniel accompanied the others to the gate.

Sam dialled the co-ordinates and those leaving stepped through and disappeared from sight. As the wormhole closed, Daniel turned to follow Makepeace back to the village when the gate dialling up again caught their attention. Diving for the nearest cover, Makepeace dragged Daniel with him.

Their tension was relieved when, instead of a troop of Jaffa or some other enemy coming through, they saw a MALP emerging.

'Colonel Makepeace come in please.' General Hammond's voice came over loud and clear but sounded tense.

'Makepeace, here, General. Is there a problem?'

'We need Dr Jackson back here immediately. Colonel O'Neill has briefed me on your situation and you will need to proceed as best you can.'

Glancing at Dr Jackson's worried expression, Makepeace merely replied, 'Understood, sir. He's on his way now.'

Daniel, was talking non-stop to Makepeace, giving him advice on how to handle the villagers and tips on what to do and what not to do, along with some hints on communicating. All this while he dialled the co-ordinates for earth, wondering why he was needed back all of a sudden. Makepeace, with a huge sigh, urged Daniel through the gate.

'I'm sure we'll be fine, Dr Jackson. Now go.'

On arriving at the other side he was surprised to see Jacob Carter standing with Sam and Jack.

'What's going on?' He asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

'Jacob has come to collect Clare, to take her back to the Tok'ra base where the doctor who is going to be able to treat her is being brought. He apologises for the delay in getting here and hopes they will be in time.' Jack informed him, the words dropping like lead.


	28. Part twentyeight

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-eight

Daniel's forehead creased in concern as he realised what Jack was saying. 'But…'

'I know. Carter tells us that you listened to Clare in the car ride down here and we need you to try to remember where they could have been taken,' Jack continued.

They regrouped in the briefing room, Daniel concentrating hard, trying to remember all that Clare had told them on the journey back from Minnesota.

As soon as they were sitting down, Daniel started talking.

'She mentioned that Qu'ilar hadn't been working on his own, that he was working with someone else. Also that he'd worked with Nirrti, Hathor and Cronos and that Apophis hadn't trusted him and put a price on his head.'

'Smart guy,' Jack said under his breath, receiving a glare from Daniel.

'He wanted to get SG1 to defeat as many of the system lords as possible to clear the way for him and his friend to take over.' Daniel frowned in concentration as he finished speaking, the others looking at him, waiting for him to resume.

'She said he was working with someone called…called Sar'akan. It seemed he was the brains in the background of it all.' Daniel paused and Jacob broke in.

'Sar'akan disappeared from the Tok'ra some time ago, we thought he'd been killed while working undercover with Nirrti. He was a scientific genius and we had high hopes that he would develop something which we could use against the goa'uld.'

'Any idea where they would go to? It's pretty obvious they didn't stay on the Tok'ra homeworld. They must have gated somewhere else as soon as they got there,' Jack commented.

'Not necessarily, sir,' Sam put in, 'If they stepped straight back through the gate to another location Teal'c and Dr Fraiser would have figured out something was wrong. They're more liked to have left in a ship.'

'Our sensors didn't track a ship leaving orbit at that time,' Jacob informed them. 'But it is possible that the ship could have been cloaked well enough so it didn't show up. We've got a ship available but without knowing where they've gone, or in what direction…' His voice trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

'Daniel, was there anything else at all?' Jack pushed for more information.

'Yes, she mentioned a place, and for some reason it made me think of Star Wars. I'm going to have to check my notebook - I wrote everything down.

Jack, recalling the number of times Teal'c had made him sit through the movie threw out a few names that sprang to mind before Daniel left the room. 'Alderaan? Tattoine? Coruscant?'

'Coresten - that's it!. She said they worked from a place called Coresten.'

'I remember that bit.' Sam interrupted. 'It had a worked out naquadah mine and Sar'akan was working on how to use that device Clare found to get the information out of Qu'ilar's mind safely.'

'Hold on - what device?' Jacob spoke sharply.

'It a bit like a healing device but there were wires attached to it.' Sam described it as best she could.

'We're going to have to move fast if we want to save your friend,' Jacob warned them, his suspicions confirmed.

'Why, what aren't you telling us?' Jack sounded extremely suspicious.

'That device that you handed over was the prototype for the one our doctor is bringing. The prototype disappeared but we had the plans for it and it had never worked as it should. It needed a number of modifications to make sure…well to make sure it wouldn't fry the subject's brain.' Jacob looked apologetically at the others around the table.

'Ah.' Jack said. 'So we head back to your planet, pick up the ship and…?'

'First we have to figure out where Coresten is - it sounds familiar but we need to check it out before we go anywhere. George, I'd like SG1 to come with me, I believe we're going to need their help on this one. I'll also be taking along our doctor as Clare will need treatment the moment we find her.'

'Fine, Jacob. Just make sure you bring our people home safely.' Hammond gave permission.

Fifteen minutes later SG1 and Jacob were waiting for the gate to finish dialling. Hammond stood watching from the control room keeping his thoughts to himself. He silently wished the team well as they turned to him before stepping through the gate.

They were met as they stepped through the Stargate and escorted to the ship they would be using to try to retrieve their missing people. Jacob, talking quietly to one of the Tok'ra, beckoned Jack over and advised him what they had been able to find out.

'I know how you hate surprises,' Jacob smiled at him 'so I'll try to give you as much information as I can. We've located Coresten and have tried to dial it up but were unable to establish a connection so we can only assume that Sar'akan deactivated it to protect themselves. We've also confirmed what I had suspected - that Sar'akan and Karenin are the same person. He was a brilliant scientist but he has always been less than scrupulous about his test subjects - results were the most important thing to him.'

'So - if you're actually telling me that this guy was dodgy, he must be really bad. I mean, we've been screwed by you guys enough times when you've been supposedly helping us, so how does he rate - somewhere between Hitler and the Ku Klux Klan?'

'You're pretty close with those two,' Jacob laughed dryly, not taking offence at Jack's dig at his people. After all, he knew exactly what Jack meant and found himself at odds on occasions with the Tok'ra.

'Anyway, all I know is, with this prototype that he's now got in his possession, Clare's chances of survival are very slim if we don't get there pretty soon.'

'So - what are we waiting for?' Jack, turned towards the controls of the ship, as if expecting them to leave at that instant.

'We have to wait for our doctor and her equipment, she should be here any moment…'

There was the hum of the ring transporter activating, Jack taking a step hurriedly backwards as he was a little too close for comfort. He had an uneasy feeling that the person inside that transporter was going to be unnervingly familiar.

'Greetings Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter. Dr Jackson.' Anise glanced at each of them as she spoke their names. Jack grimaced, he had been right.

'Jacob, we need to have a little talk sometime about the meaning of 'surprise' and 'giving me as much information as you can'. I mean, you're generally a nice guy, for a Tok'ra, but I get the feeling you've been around them too long and you forget about us mere mortals.'

'Sorry, Jack. I didn't have time to tell you before she arrived.'

Anise and Jacob conferred for a few moments, then Jacob moved to take his place at the ship's controls and they left orbit, heading towards Coresten.

'Once the procedure of downloading the memories from the subject's brain has begun there is a very great risk if it is stopped prematurely. We have to ensure we reach them as soon as possible. With our equipment it would take several hours to complete the process. With the equipment Sar'akan is using it will take at least twice as long, but with each hour it is in use then the risk of permanent brain damage is increased.' Anise had been inspecting her equipment, Sam hovering near by trying to learn what she could. Anise had smoothly side-stepped Sam's questions, instead diverting her attention to the reason for having the equipment along.

'We need to transfer the process to this equipment immediately upon arrival. The information could be lost otherwise and it is too important for us to allow that to happen.'

'Is that all you're interested in?' Sam spoke angrily. 'The life of someone is at stake here, someone who has provided us with a lot of help in the short time we have known her and is a friend. That counts for something in our books. Our priority is to make sure we get Clare out of there in one piece and if at all possible to secure the information she has. Aren't human lives at all important to you?'

Sam stalked off, leaving Anise to finish checking off her inventory. Anise glanced at Sam's back, shrugged and ignored the outburst.

Meanwhile, Sam stood behind Jack and Jacob, glowering at the view in front of her.

'Making friends, Carter?' Jack asked.

'No sir, I'm afraid not. Do you realise that all Clare is to her is a machine that contains information. As long as she gets the information she wants getting Clare out in one piece is only a secondary consideration. I'm sorry, dad, but sometimes the Tok'ra are so…so…' Sam stumbled, trying to find the right words.

'Pig-headed?' Jack suggested. 'Ignorant? Self-centred?'

'…focussed on their objectives that they seem to forget the reason behind this war is people. People just don't seem to matter.'

'I know Sam, but we need these people to be focussed in order to achieve our goals. Sometimes we have to sacrifice a few people for the greater good.'

'Dad, you sound just like my lecturer at the Air Force Academy. I didn't much like him.'

'Excuse me, I hate to interrupt,' Daniel broke in. 'But do those orange and red flashy light things mean anything important?'

'Flashy light things?' Jack raised an eyebrow at the unusually ineloquent linguist.

'I thought it might ease the tension,' Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

'Oh.'

'We've got Sar'akan's ship on our sensors now.' Jacob informed them.

An hour later they were within range to make use of the ring transporters.

'I thought you said it would take us three hours to catch up with them?' Jack asked Jacob.

'It should have done, but for some reason the ship did an about turn and is heading back in our direction,' Jacob confirmed.

'Have we been detected?' Jack asked.

'I can't say for sure, but I don't think so.'

They drew alongside the other vessel, sending a message to them.

'This is Selmak of the Tok'ra, surrender your vessel immediately.'

There was silence for a moment, then a voice could be heard in response.


	29. Part twentynine

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

****

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part twenty-nine

Clare surfaced through the blackness that had engulfed her, sensing immediately that Teal'c was no longer close by. She became aware of straps across her, pinning her in place. Confused memories of running through woodland, lightning striking her and waking up in the infirmary at the SGC floated through her mind, then she was awake, trying to push against the restraints.

Glancing to one side she saw Karenin, recognising in that instant as he turned towards her, the light shining full on his face, that it was Sar'akan and she knew she was in big trouble. The part of her that held Qu'ilar's memories knew how ruthless he was and that their original plan was to have another host available should anything go wrong during the procedure. They had a suitable host, Dr Fraiser was with them, unfortunately now that Qu'ilar himself was dead Sar'akan was working alone and what happened to her was no longer of any importance.

Suppressing a shudder, she watched as Sar'akan approached her, the pads to be connected to her head in his hands, the parts connecting to the crystal for the download already in place. Sar'akan stopped for a moment as he realised her eyes were open, surprised as the medication he had given her should have knocked her out for hours yet and she had already appeared to be in a comatose state before it had been administered.

'This won't hurt a bit,' he said, the malicious intent clear in his voice. 'You may even wake up later if you're lucky and those horrid, painful memories will all be gone. Won't that be nice?'

'You're gonna kill me,' Clare whispered, fear making her voice come out hoarse and barely audible.

'Well, now,' Sar'akan rubbed his hands together, reminding her of the mad professor from The Magician's Nephew, 'that isn't my main aim, but it's quite likely that you won't survive the process. But that's just a small price to pay for the good I can achieve in the universe. I'll get rid of all the goa'uld, and in their place there will be a kind, caring Overlord, with only the welfare of my subjects as my concern.'

With a glance of horror at the glint in his eyes she understood. He was insane and really believed what he was saying. All hope of convincing him to let her go died within her and in her despair she almost gave up hope.

A white hot blinding pain in her head, within her brain, caused her to scream in agony as it felt like she was about to explode into tiny atoms. The initial pain subsided slightly but she could hear a voice whimpering in pain, begging for the agony to be stopped. Crying for help. Then she realised it was her own voice, but beyond it she could hear another. A voice that seemed so familiar, one that had been helping her. She focussed on that voice, somehow knowing that focussing could be her only hope of surviving this torture.

Remember the voice was saying focus on the sound of my voice. Focus on your breathing. Breathe in and out. In and out. Feel the life flowing through your body. Remember, focus only on my voice.

She concentrated on slowing her breathing. Focussing on breathing in deeply, then slowly expelling that breath. She thought about the blood moving through her veins, that life giving fluid. She thought about her heart beating slowly and steadily, pumping life through her body. She focussed on these basics of life and the pain receded, diminished.

She was vaguely aware of another, unfriendly, presence trying to break in on her concentration. Words harshly spoken, repeating the same phrases over and over until he spoke angrily.

'This cannot be happening,' the voice screamed, but she was now barely aware of the pain, hearing this voice as if it were coming from a great distance. 'Why is it taking so long? It shouldn't take this long.' She felt another brief stab of pain but was able to quickly regain her state of oneness with herself and shut it out.

'Dr Fraiser, are you alright?' Janet felt herself being propped into a sitting position by large, strong hands. 'Dr Fraiser.'

She opened her eyes, taking in at a glance that Teal'c and herself were in a small room, a door barring their exit.

'I'm fine, Teal'c. What happened?'

'I received a message to say that you required my assistance. You were unconscious when I found you and then I too was attacked and lost consciousness for a short time.'

'I take it we can't get out then?'

'That is correct. The door is locked and there appears to be no opening mechanism on this side of the door.'

'So we were right to be wary of Karenin. Teal'c, we have to get out of here. I don't know what Karenin has planned for Clare but I'm pretty sure saving her life is not on his list of priorities.'

'I am aware of that Dr Fraiser, however…'

'What was that?' They were startled by an inhuman scream, a scream that jarred every nerve in Janet's body and appeared to have a similar affect on Teal'c.

'We must act. We cannot open the door from this side, therefore we must get someone to open if from the other.'

Janet, her mind working overtime and surprising herself that she had lost none of the edge she gained from her combat training so many years before, spoke briskly to Teal'c. A brief discussion ensued, then they sprang into action.

'Help, help, is someone there? He's dying, we've got to get some help. Help! Help!' Repeated banging on the door and yelling for help brought the sound of footsteps to the door. They stopped outside, and voices could be heard before the door slid silently open.

Teal'c was lying on the floor, his body convulsing. Dr Fraiser, standing to one side of the door, allowed the first man to enter, then launched herself at the second man waiting in the doorway. As the first man approached Teal'c, the prone Jaffa leapt up in one easy movement, one hand slicing into the exposed windpipe crushing the air from him and knocking him to the floor. Ensuring this one was properly taken care of, he moved to assist Dr Fraiser whose small frame was struggling to overpower the second man.

When both were securely tied up and locked in the room they had just left, Teal'c and Dr Fraiser moved silently to the main area of the ship where Clare had been left, carrying the zat guns removed from the two guards.

Standing either side of the entrance to the main compartment they saw Clare now secured to the bed where they had left her, Karenin stood to one side studying the device they had given him, the device which was now hooked up to Clare. He was muttering to himself, constantly checking that the connections were still in place and monitoring the speed of the download. Clare appeared to be asleep, but there was a deep crease of pain in the centre of her forehead, dark shadows under her eyes and a complete lack of colour in her face.

Glancing at Teal'c, Dr Fraiser waited for him to give the signal, then she walked into the room as if there was nothing unusual about that fact.

'So, how's it all going then? Will Clare be back with us soon?'

'What…?' Karenin whirled around and faced the newcomer, unprepared to deal with this surprise. Before he could call out, Teal'c stepped into the room and shot the scientist, watching him crumple as the force of the zat fire arced through his body.

Teal'c secured him at the other side of the compartment, leaving Janet to check Clare's condition.

'She's barely breathing and her pulse is very faint, but she is alive, now I need to figure out what to do about this device.'

'I know you are concerned about Clare Dawson, as am I, however there are still two remaining crew members to neutralise before we can do anything further. Come.'

Leaving Clare on her own, they moved silently once more through the ship. Checking each room as they went, they finally made their way to the control area, pausing outside where they could hear voices.

As one they stepped into the entrance, each selecting a target and took aim. Soon the remaining crew were accounted for and secured.

'I need to check on Clare,' Dr Fraiser informed Teal'c. 'I just don't know if I can help her, she seems to be fading fast.'

'She is stronger than she looks, Dr Fraiser,' Teal'c reassured her. 'She is practising an ancient Kel'noreem technique which preserves the body in extreme circumstances and this will afford her some protection until we can get the help she needs. I will take the ship back to the Tok'ra base.'

Dr Fraiser felt the ship change direction as she headed back to Clare. She checked her again, realising there had been no change in the time since she had last checked. She examined the wires leading from Clare's head to the crystal, the centre of the crystal glowing a faint green colour. Picking up different wires she considered her best options - should she wait for the Tok'ra to provide the expert help she needed, or would that be too late?

Clare gave a gasp of pain, her eyes flickering open, but not seeing anything around her. Almost as abruptly her body relaxed again and the pulse which had become rapid slowed down until it was barely there. That decided her, she had to do something, to do nothing would mean certain death. She hadn't realised she had said the words aloud until a voice behind her spoke up.

'To disconnect the device before it has finished means certain death. If the process is completed there is a possibility she may survive. Take your pick.' Karenin laughed at her expression, then continued to laugh hysterically until Dr Fraiser could stand it no longer. Stalking up to him she gave vent to her frustration and anger and hit him as hard as she could on his jaw, hearing a satisfying crunch as something gave way. Looking around sheepishly, she was glad no-one was around to see her childish fit of temper and that gave way to embarrassment as she realised she had broken one of the most sacred of her vows as a doctor. Shrugging those feelings off, she returned to Clare, frustrated that there was nothing she could do.

As she stood watching Clare's life ebbing away she was alarmed to hear the electronic tones indicating that a ring transporter was being activated. Not knowing what to expect she stood protectively in front of Clare and aimed her zat gun in the direction of the rings, the trigger only requiring a light touch to enable her to protect herself and her patient.

'Whoa there, doctor!' Colonel O'Neill's voice reached her before the rings had cleared, leaving SG1 and Anise standing there. Janet lowered her weapon, initially relieved that help had arrived and then suspicion creeping in as she realised that help had come in the form of Anise.

'This is the help you brought?' Janet asked in disbelief.

'Nice to see you too, doc, how are you doing?' Jack retorted.

'Sorry, Colonel.' Janet apologised. 'I guess I was a little startled at your choice of help.'

'Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers,' Jack replied as he stood aside to allow the medics and Sam access to the patient.

'How is she?' Anise asked.

'Not good. Teal'c tells me she's using some kind of deep meditation technique which has helped keep her alive, but I'm afraid that even with that she's going downhill fast. Karenin told me that if I disconnected the device while it was still working it would kill her, but that she could die anyway.' Frustration was evident in Janet's voice and Sam gave her friend a reassuring hug.

'That is correct. This procedure must continue uninterrupted. However, for a very brief time there will be little harm done. I must disconnect this device and exchange it for the one I have with me. That will increase your friend's chance of survival.' Anise instructed Dr Fraiser on how to disconnect the device, at the same time as Anise was connecting the new machine to her to ensure there was as little interruption as possible. 'Now we wait,' Anise announced once they were done.


	30. Part thirty

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty

Something's changed Clare thought to herself. It doesn't hurt as much. She could feel herself starting to surface from where her consciousness lay hidden, trying desperately to regain those depths as she feared that Sar'akan had found another way to persuade her to co-operate and give up the memories she was trying to hold on to, knowing that she must do what she could to prevent them from falling into his hands.

Despite her efforts she could feel herself surfacing, hear voices talking, breaking in on her self-imposed isolation. Her eyes flickered open, trying to focus on what was happening, on who was there. An unfamiliar face floated into view and she tried to pull back, to shut it out again. As she tensed up she could hear a frantic beeping and a dull, heavy feeling in her head then a more familiar face appeared.

'Clare, it's Dr Fraiser, this is Anise of the Tok'ra, she's going to help you. Don't fight her now, you need to relax and let the machine work.' Janet put her hand over Clare's and Clare realised she was no longer restrained and that Sam was also standing nearby, a couple of other figures in the background moved forward into her line of sight, revealing themselves to be Jack and Daniel. Daniel grinned, the smile lighting his face up, while Jack waved his hand greeting her with a 'hi.' Satisfied that all was well, she relaxed and closed her eyes again, hearing the rapid beeping change to a steady tone and the uncomfortable feeling in her head changed back to a pleasant tickling sensation. She was vaguely aware of voices speaking again but soon lapsed into a lighter state of kel'noreem, preserving her strength for survival, no longer hiding her consciousness away.

'She is much stronger than I expected,' Anise was saying to the others. 'Her chances of survival are greatly increased because of this and I am certain that if she survives then she will be able to return to the life she had previously.'

'Yeah, well, you know us primitive beings can be like that. We get a little stubborn now and again just to surprise our really smart friends into remembering that we have got a purpose in this universe other than running around and doing their dirty work.' Jack turned and left them before he could say anything more damaging and joined Teal'c at the controls.

'O'Neill, it is good to see you.' Teal'c greeted him. 'How is Clare Dawson?'

'Hey Teal'c, good job there. She's gonna be fine, Anise thinks, though I'll be glad when we can get her back to our own infirmary. There's no place like home and all.'

'You are talking about the infirmary, O'Neill. The infirmary is not home as I have witnessed on many occasions your great desire to leave it and return to your own dwelling.'

'It's a saying.'

'Ah.' Teal'c returned his attention back to the controls leaving Jack to update Jacob on what was going on.

Several hours later they landed. Shortly before doing so Anise had disconnected the wires from Clare.

'The procedure has been successful. The data looks to be complete and I believe that Clare will recover fully. She will remain unconscious for a short time and this will allow the healing process to be completed. I thank you for your assistance and trust. I know it was not easy for you. When we have more information available we will contact you.' Anise bid them farewell and left.

SG1 were in the infirmary, seeking the latest news regarding Clare.

'She's in a coma and requires assistance with her breathing for the time being until her brain is able to heal and resume normal functions for itself. The process had already begun before she left here and if it hadn't been for Teal'c's help then she probably would not have survived at all.' Dr Fraiser smiled at Teal'c, who acknowledged the comment with a raised eyebrow, looking pleased in spite of himself as he received literal pats on the back from his team mates and murmured 'well dones'.

'So what happens now - will she be alright when she wakes up?' Daniel asked the question that was on all their minds.

'Well, Anise seemed to think she should be more or less her old self when she wakes and I am fairly confident that this will be the case, but we will need to wait and see. She'll probably be out of it for a couple of days and we won't know anything until then.'

During the next few days members of SG1 could frequently be found checking up on Clare, Janet only allowing them a few minutes before shooing them away. On the morning of the third day Dr Fraiser chased Sam out of Clare's room while she carried out a full check. When she eventually allowed Sam back in, she had been joined by Daniel.

'What…?' Daniel exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of Clare minus the tubes.

'It's alright, she's breathing on her own now. She should wake sometime today.' Janet smiled at Daniel's reaction.

Daniel and Sam stood chatting for a few minutes before Sam took her leave.

'I'll stop by later, see if there's any change. Want me to bring some coffee when I come back?' Sam asked.

'Need you ask?' Daniel smiled at her. 'I'll let you know the minute there's any more news.'

Daniel settled himself down in one of the uncomfortable infirmary chairs and started talking to Clare about his latest discoveries.

At various times during the day different members of SG1 found themselves in the vicinity of the infirmary and thought that as they were there they may as well stop by and see how Clare was doing. So, late in the afternoon they were all there when Sam noticed a change, a movement, and Clare's eyes flickered and finally opened.

Teal'c called for Dr Fraiser as the others crowded around, wanting to make sure she was going to be alright.

'Ok, ok, I know you're all anxious but I need to see to my patient, just step back and give me some space,' Dr Fraiser ordered. 'Clare, do you know where you are?'

''firmry' Clare mumbled. 'Thirsty.' Janet spooned some ice chips into her mouth, Clare swallowing gratefully as the icy coldness slid down her raw throat.

'How do you feel?'

'Head hurts. 'm alive.'

'Yes you are. Do you know who I am?'

'Napoleonic power monger,' is what Clare tried to say, although it came out distorted. It was enough to be understood though and Jack stood there looking sheepish as Janet glared at him, knowing full well where that phrase had come from. The others watched with amused glances, confident now that Clare would recover fully, minus the damaging memories.

'Well, I think everything looks in order here. You'll probably feel tired for a few days, but that's just your body telling you it needs time to heal itself.'

Clare smiled vaguely at Dr Fraiser, glanced around quickly at her friends before yawning and falling asleep.

Just before midday the following day, Daniel peered around the door to the room Clare was in having been forbidden entry any earlier by Dr Fraiser. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine, a bit tired still,' Clare replied, trying to be polite but finding it extremely difficult. 'What have you been up to?'

Hoping that by turning the conversation around she wouldn't have to talk too much.

'I've been studying some artefacts SG5 brought back from their last missions, Sam's been working on her naquadah reactor, Teal'c's been teaching hand-to-hand combat to new recruits and Jack's been a pain in the ass as usual.' Daniel smiled warmly as he brought her up to speed on what they'd all been doing.

'Uh-huh.'

Daniel, surprised at Clare's lack of interest, did his best to distract her by talking about their next mission.

'We're scheduled to visit the Tok'ra tomorrow - apparently they've got some information they want to share with us,' Daniel said. 'Jack said a few less than complimentary things about them as you can imagine, can't blame him really.' Daniel's voice tailed off as he realised he'd almost forgotten the reason the Tok'ra had the information. Clare was all too aware.

'It's ok, I understand and I'm going to be fine, really.' Clare smiled wanly at him, trying to convince him that none of this bothered her, relieved when Dr Fraiser arrived and sent Daniel away. The relief on Clare's face faded as she realised Dr Fraiser was settling herself on the chair Daniel had just vacated.

'So - how are you doing? And don't tell me you're fine, because I can see you're not.'

'I…everything just seems to be getting on top of me at the moment. I'm tired, my head hurts and I can't seem to think straight. I…I don't really want to talk about it right now.' Clare clammed up again just as Janet was hoping she'd made a breakthrough, refusing to say anything else.

Standing up, Janet patted Clare reassuringly on the shoulder and left her alone with her thoughts.

She wasn't surprised to find Daniel waiting for her in her office.

'What's going on?' Daniel asked, his voice sounding a little panicky. 'She is alright isn't she?'

'She's fine physically,' Janet said carefully, 'but I think she's experiencing some emotional fallout from everything she's gone through recently. It's only to be expected and she just needs time to work through it all. She's very strong, we've all seen that, and I have every confidence that she will get through this.'

'Can we do anything to help?' Daniel asked, feeling that Clare deserved something back from them.

'Just be there for her and reassure her, give her some space when she needs it,' Janet sighed as she realised that only time would heal the emotional scars Clare had been left with.


	31. Part thirtyone

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty-one

Following the departure of SG1 the next day, Dr Fraiser carried out a barrage of tests in order to fully establish Clare's medical status. Clare, already stressed and belligerent, became even more so until Janet had had enough.

'Clare, I know you've been through a difficult time and I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like,' Janet spoke firmly but kindly, 'but if I'm going to help you I need to do these tests. They are going to be done one way or another and we'll be through a lot sooner if you co-operate. I'll sedate you if I have to, but I really don't want to do that.' She would have said a few more well-chosen words but Clare's scowling face crumpled as her eyes filled with tears, looking away from Janet, trying to brush the tears away but they fell even faster.

Janet sat on the edge of the bed, an arm around Clare's shoulders as she spoke more gently. 'I know something has been bothering you and I'd like to help - will you let me?' In response, Clare clung to Janet as though to a lifeline, crying until she felt there could be no moisture left in her body. At last, after a few hiccups, Janet handed Clare a bowl of water and a cloth to wash her face. Clare looked up at Janet, her eyes still puffy and red and began to talk in a low, defeated voice.

'You have the results, Dr Fraiser?'

It was several hours later and Janet tapped on General Hammond's door, obeying his hand waving her to a seat.

'Yes sir. The areas of Clare's brain previously stimulated are now dormant and the only thing going on in her brain now is normal activity. It looks like she has lost all the additional memories she held and is back to normal. Well, as normal as she can be after everything she's been through.'

'So you're saying she is no longer a security risk?'

'It looks that way sir, yes. She needs time to adjust and get used to the way things are now, but she should be able to resume whatever life she wants without the danger of revealing information she isn't aware of.' Janet paused, then moved on to the next item on her agenda. 'General, Clare is experiencing a lot of problems trying to adjust to the change in her situation. She's been under a tremendous strain since she first arrived here and she's reacting badly to this latest incident.' Janet looked at Hammond to make sure he was receptive, seeing him nod to her to continue.

'She's essentially lost a part of herself, one of her senses in a way, and she's going to need time to adjust to that, time away from here. If she could spend a few days in familiar surroundings, away from everything that will remind her of what has happened to her, it would go a long way to restoring her both physically and psychologically. I'm afraid that if we don't try something then she could suffer irreparable emotional damage.'

'Are you certain this is the best option?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Very well. Does she need to be accompanied home?'

'No, sir. She's exhausted and under a lot of pressure and being here is not helping at the moment, but I believe there is a neighbour who can keep an eye on her and there is no medical reason to keep her here after today. I'll arrange for someone to take her home and pick her up again tomorrow.'

Jack was bored. This was their third and final day with the Tok'ra and each day seemed to be worse than the last. Daniel had spent time with their scientists, helping with the translation of the information that had been downloaded from Clare's mind. Unfortunately the information appeared to be completely disorganised and just as Daniel thought they were getting somewhere they would find an additional piece of data that contradicted everything they had achieved so far.

Carter was studying the technology they had used in the download process, completely in her element, talking nineteen to the dozen with the Tok'ra. When Jack, on one of his frequent tours to see what his people were up to, came across them in one of the labs, he stood in the doorway completely overwhelmed by the detail these people were talking. They didn't appear to use words of less than four syllables at any one time, and when he'd asked how they were progressing, Sam had tried to explain it to him but could tell by the glazed look in his eyes that he had stopped listening after the first sentence had even been finished.

It was slightly better when he found Daniel, Daniel would give him one of his excited smiles, indicating that he was thoroughly enjoying himself in spite of the frustration at their slow progress but he too would try to press explanations on Jack.

Teal'c - well he was around somewhere, being Teal'c and taking the opportunity to study Tok'ra defensive techniques, practising kel'noreem and generally taking it all in his stride.

Jack was relieved that they could go home today - at least he'd be able to do something normal once he got home. Watch a game, eat pizza, drink beer. Enjoy himself.

Doing one last round of checking up, he came upon Daniel and his group who appeared to be even more excited than normal.

'Hey kids - got something?'

'I think so, Jack,' Daniel replied, his attention still focussed on his work. 'I think we've got it cracked at last. It'll take some time to finish the translation, but at least we've got a grip on the language. I think what made it so hard was that this sequence here,' he indicated a series of symbols, 'seemed to belong here,' indicating another part of the writings, 'and it made sense. However, it also appeared to fit in equally well in a dozen or more places, completely changing its meaning with each location. Then we tried it in some more unlikely combinations and that's when we realised…'

'Daniel - spare me the details please,' Jack pleaded. 'I've been bored out of my mind since we got here, if you carry on with this I'm gonna be asleep on my feet.'

'Sorry,' Daniel apologised. 'Anyway, now we've gotten this far, it shouldn't take us…'

'Not a chance,' Jack butted in, knowing exactly where Daniel was going.

'But…'

'No. We've given these guys three days and you've got them started, now they get to do the rest of the hard work. I need you back with the rest of the team.'

Daniel knew when he was defeated and Jack was going to dig his heels in, so he gave in, making the most of the precious time left to him, barely paying heed to Jack's final words, 'We leave in two hours, don't be late.'

Jack's next visit was to Carter. Sam, more aware that time was running out was working frantically to complete her notes. The Tok'ra were not able to provide her with the technology to be able to retro fit it back at the SGC but were willing to allow her to study it and make notes which would help her in her own work.

'Sir,' Sam glanced up briefly as Jack entered the lab, then her attention went back to the laptop where she was frantically keying in information before time was up.

'You're having fun too, I see,' Jack remarked sourly.

'Yes sir,' Sam enthused, 'I think this information will enable me to…' Jack raised his eyebrows at Sam, halting her in full flow, and she altered what she had been about to say, '…make good use of it when we get back.' Jack smiled at her, and she felt a little like a schoolgirl being given a pat on the head for doing what was expected of her.

'Don't forget, two hours,' Jack reminded her.

His final port of call was to find Teal'c, who he discovered talking to Jacob.

'So, I hope this visit has been worthwhile,' Jacob commented.

'Just peachy,' was all Jack said, the look in his eyes telling Jacob everything. Jacob chuckled and continued speaking.

'Well, I do know that without Daniel's assistance we would never have got through that translation as quickly. Once we've got anything useful to report, we'll be in touch.'

Jack raised his eyebrows at this, but kept his mouth shut for once and led the way back to the Stargate.


	32. Part thirtytwo

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty-two

Jack was never so glad to be following his team back through the 'gate and down the ramp at the other side where they were greeted as usual by General Hammond.

'Anything to report, Colonel?' Hammond asked.

'Well, Daniel made himself Mr Popular by helping the geeks over there get started on their translation.' Jack ignored the glares Daniel was aiming in his direction. 'Jacob says they'll let us know when they've been able to find anything useful, but I'm not holding my breath. Carter played with some Tok'ra doohickeys and claims she can use the information here. So half the team managed to get something out of this little visit. Now, if you don't mind I'm heading for the locker room to get a real shower. You'd have thought a race as advanced as the Tok'ra would be able to come up with something a little better than that barely dribbling pipe they call a shower.'

Jack barely paused for Hammond to give a nod of dismissal before leaving the room, responding to Hammond's 'Full briefing at 09.00 tomorrow, Colonel,' with a wave of his hand, not slowing down his departure for anyone.

Twenty minutes later, feeling properly clean at last and dressed in his own clothes, Jack exited the locker room to find Sam waiting outside.

'I thought you'd already showered?' Jack asked in surprise.

'I did, sir,' Sam said, 'Janet asked to see us before we left, Daniel and Teal'c are already there.'

'I thought we didn't have to have a check up this time,' Jack grumbled as he walked with Sam to the infirmary. He may hate being in the infirmary for treatment or medicals but he knew better than to get on the wrong side of Dr Fraiser.

'You made it then - thought maybe you'd gone down the plughole,' Daniel greeted Jack.

'What's going on?' Jack asked, suspicion in his voice.

'It's ok, Colonel,' Dr Fraiser reassured him, 'We were just waiting for you to arrive before I brought you up to date on Clare.'

'What about her - what's happened?' Jack knew she'd been acting strangely since the information had been downloaded from her brain and wondered what had gone wrong now.

'Nothing has happened. The tests we carried out after you left a couple of days ago came back clear. As she was no longer a security threat and was physically fit, General Hammond agreed with me that it would be beneficial for Clare to spend some time at home to help her adjust to what she's gone through. She went home this morning and I've arranged for someone to collect her tomorrow.' Before anyone else could speak, Janet continued in that tone of voice that was almost impossible to argue with.

'I know you're all concerned about her, and so am I, but she has been through a lot in the time since she got involved with all of this and she needs some space in familiar surroundings, ON HER OWN,' Janet's voice seemed to spell the words out in capital letters, 'to help her acclimatise. I want her left alone.' Jack, Sam and Daniel all opened their mouths to protest, even Teal'c looked like he wanted to say something but Janet halted their protests. 'Clare will need your support and help after she returns tomorrow, but as I said before, this time on her own is an important part of the healing process. You can see her tomorrow, not before. Understood?'

SG1 were in the mess hall eating lunch the next day when Janet tracked them down.

'I've just had a call from the driver who went to pick Clare up. She's not answering the door or picking up the phone, I don't want someone she doesn't know barging in on her and I've got my hands full at the moment,' she explained.

'What about the neighbours?' Sam asked, knowing how protective they were of Clare.

'The driver said he tried them and didn't get an answer there either.'

'Well I guess we better go check it out then,' Jack said calmly as he pushed his chair back and stood up, the others following his lead. 'Carter, you're with me, Daniel and Teal'c you better stay here, I know you've both got things scheduled this afternoon.'

'But…' Daniel tried to protest but was interrupted by Jack before he could say anything more.

'We can handle it,' Jack told him calmly. 'Go translate or whatever it is you're supposed to be doing. We'll let you know as soon as we've got anything.'

'Thanks Colonel,' Janet smiled at him in relief. 'I have to get back - I've got SG8 in the infirmary with some kind of allergic reaction.'

Taking only the time to change into civilian clothes and report their activities to General Hammond, Jack and Sam were soon in Jack's car and on their way. As they drew up in front of Clare's house they were surprised at the lack of activity from next door in spite of what the airman had reported. Each time they had been there before, either Mr or Mrs Wilson had come out to speak to them, normally with some warning to make sure they took proper care of Clare. If the neighbours were away, Clare could be in trouble with no-one around to keep an eye on her.

Signalling to the airman to wait by his own car, Jack rang the bell before hammering loudly on the door when there was no reply.

'The curtains are all closed and I can't see any lights on,' Sam reported as she glanced at the windows.

'Something's wrong. It's the middle of the afternoon. I'll just see if I can get us in…' Jack delved into his pockets for something he could use to pick the lock.

'There's no need for that, sir, I've still got the key Clare gave me when I was staying with her.'

'Then what are you waiting for?'

They entered the house cautiously, scanning for any signs of movement or sound but could detect none. Searching the downstairs rooms first they found nothing except a bad smell coming from the counter in the kitchen where a carton of milk left out had gone bad, noting that the house was uncomfortably warm. Silently they moved up the stairs, eyes searching the gloom ahead of them. They took each room in turn, revealing nothing until there was only one more room to go.

Jack pushed the door open and looked in, then snapped on the light and moved over to the bed, Sam following closely behind him.

Clare was curled up tightly in the quilt and was shivering in spite of the heat in the room. Her face was flushed and when Sam checked her pulse and felt her forehead found her skin to be clammy while her forehead radiated an uncomfortable warmth, indicating a very high temperature. At Sam's touch, Clare started to mumble.

'…help the children…not their fault…innocent…haven't done anything wrong…not fair…can't do that to children…'

'Clare, wake up. I want you to open your eyes for me,' Sam spoke firmly and loudly, trying to rouse Clare from the fevered sleep. Clare's eyes flickered open, picking out first Sam, then Jack standing in the room with her. A glint of fear came into her eyes as she failed to recognise them at first, then as Sam spoke again she relaxed a little. 'Clare, do you know who we are?'

'Sam…Jack…' Clare's voice was dry and cracked but more recognisable now. Jack had made himself useful while Sam had been checking Clare, returning from the adjoining bathroom with a glass of water, helping Clare sit up to take a few sips. He'd also called Dr Fraiser and informed her of Clare's condition.

'Can you remember what happened since leaving the SGC?' Sam asked.

'Got home. Was tired…cold. Came upstairs. Fell asleep. Couple of hours ago - thought you'd be away longer.' Clare spoke haltingly, pausing to take frequent sips of water and trying to focus her thoughts.

'Clare, we were away three days. You've been here since yesterday morning.' Clare gazed at Jack, not really comprehending what he was saying. 'Well, I guess that's not important right now. We need to get you back to the infirmary.' Clare nodded her understanding and managed to get herself into a sitting position, insisting she was well enough to get herself out to Jack's car she managed to get to her feet with assistance from Sam, only for her legs to give way and she found herself sitting on the bed again.

'Whoops, I'll just try again,' Clare was absorbed in her efforts at trying to stand, determined to make it out on her own two feet and was taken by surprise when she found herself wrapped up in a blanket and lifted into Jack's arms. Clare initially struggled in protest but at a sharp retort from Jack to keep still if she didn't want to end up on the floor, she relaxed and rested her aching head comfortably against his shoulder.

As soon as they were settled in his car, Jack drove off as fast as he could. Within moments of the car moving off Jack realised that Clare had either fallen asleep or passed out.

Jack had stopped at a red light and heard Clare muttering again.

'She did this when we travelled back from your cabin, sir,' Sam informed him. 'She'd sleep in the car and every time we stopped she'd wake up. What's she saying?'

'If you'd stop talking I might be able to hear,' Jack said a little testily.

'The children are in danger.' The words came out clearly and loudly, not mumbled like the rest of it. 'They were safe as long as he was alive. Now they are vulnerable. They're going to make them slaves.'

Jack and Sam glanced at each other, concern in their eyes. Something didn't add up here and the sooner they were back at the infirmary the better. Just then the lights changed and Jack put his foot down and speeded back to the mountain.


	33. Part thirtythree

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty-three

The following morning, Sam made her way to the infirmary to check on Clare's progress. When she had first been brought in, all Janet was able to tell them was that Clare had a very high temperature and that no further tests could be carried out until the temperature came down and chased everyone away. Janet was just leaving Clare as Sam walked into the infirmary.

'How's she doing?' Sam asked anxiously.

'Her temperature has come down, it's not back to normal yet but I can run the tests I need to understand what I'm dealing with.' Janet frowned as she finished her update.

'There's something else isn't there?' Sam prompted her friend.

'I think something else happened while she was with Karenin but I can't get her to talk about it. Nothing like that,' she hastened to reassure Sam who's expression clearly showed she had misunderstood Janet. 'I carried out a complete physical examination and there were no signs of assault. No, I think she's shutting out the mental torture she must have been put through, and to be honest, if she doesn't start talking soon I'm going to have to call in Dr McKenzie.'

Sam pulled a face. 'Can I go see her?'

'Sure, but only for five minutes.'

'Hey, how you doing?' Sam smiled at Clare who was lying flat on her back, staring into space.

'Better thanks,' Clare spoke quietly, every word a struggle to get out. 'I didn't get chance to thank you and Jack for helping me yesterday.'

'No problem - that's what friends do for each other.' Sam was surprised when Clare looked away from her, an uncomfortable look in her eyes.

'What's wrong?' Sam asked gently.

'I…when…' Clare hesitated, then decided she might as well come clean, at least she'd know where she stood. 'When I saw you yesterday I thought I was dreaming, that you weren't really there. I thought I was back _there_ and all I could think of were _his _words in my head. He…he told me that once I couldn't help you any more, you wouldn't bother to come after me, you'd only come because of Dr Fraiser and Teal'c and that I'd be left behind on my own. I knew he was lying, that he just wanted me to co-operate, but he kept repeating the same thing over and over until…' As she spoke, Clare had stared at her hands, not wanting to see her fears confirmed in Sam's face. As she finished, she looked at Sam and saw something unexpected in her eyes. She saw sympathy and friendship, and sorrow for what she had been put through, but she didn't see rejection or any sign that she didn't matter any more.

Sam spoke firmly and clearly to ensure Clare got the message loud and clear. 'Clare, it doesn't matter what you can or can't do to help us. You're important regardless of what that jerk said, and we do care about what happens to you and will help you in any way we can.' Sam smiled at her and gave her a hug, reassuring her that she didn't have to go through this on her own.

'Well, I better go or Dr Fraiser will have me forcibly removed but I will stop by later.'

Clare was tired now but relieved that she had got that off her chest and Dr Fraiser, realising that she had started to talk again felt one burden lifted from her shoulders.

'That…that…low down, inferior mongrel of a goa'uld - if I could just get my hands on him…' Sam was muttering to herself as she stormed into the briefing room where she had been summoned on leaving the infirmary. The others were already there, waiting for the arrival of General Hammond and Jacob, who had turned up a short time ago.

'Major?' Jack kept his voice even.

'Sorry, sir,' Sam apologised, but still seething. 'Do you know why Clare has been finding things so difficult since she got back?'

'No, but I'm sure I'm about to find out.'

'That sadistic torturer…'

'I take it you mean Karenin - the guy who tried to fry Clare's brain?'

'Yes sir, that one.' Jack was surprised to hear the hardness in the Major's voice, he had never seen her quite like this before. 'He almost brainwashed her into thinking that once he'd got that information out of her head she wouldn't be of any further use to us and that the only reason we would go after her would be to get Dr Fraiser and Teal'c back. Not only did he nearly kill her in cold blood, he tried to destroy any chance she might have of rebuilding her life.'

'I take it you put things straight with Clare?'

'Oh, yes and she's feeling a lot better now about it all. If only I could get my hands on that…'

'Major.' The one word was spoken calmly, but relayed a whole host of meaning. That she should calm down but he understood the way she was feeling and sympathised with it.

'Sorry, sir.'

'No need to apologise.'

Any further discussion was halted as General Hammond arrived with Jacob following close behind. Jacob greeted Sam affectionately and nodded a greeting to the others present.

'So - tell me you're here to let us know you've found the answer to this little problem we have with the goa'uld,' Jack threw in.

'I'm afraid not, Jack,' Jacob smiled dryly at this familiar form of attack from his daughter's CO. 'What we do have, however, is information from one of our Tok'ra agents. They've got word to us that a group of genetically enhanced children are being experimented on. You know what Nirrti did to Cassandra's people?' Everyone nodded. 'Well, this looks like a continuation and development of those experiments. Their parents have been taken as slaves and hosts and they are guarded by only a handful of Jaffa as their location is not widely known.'

'Why exactly are you telling us this?' Jack demanded, recognising the Tok'ra influence over Jacob, taking a round about route to getting the Tau'ri to do their dirty work for them.

'We don't have anyone available to deal with this - we're stretched to the limit at present.'

'Ok, but why can't it wait?'

'Karenin was the one doing the experimenting - Nirrti knew nothing about his own little sideline and that she was in effect playing right into his hands by leaving him in charge of this operation. Providing Nirrti gets regular reports, she's always been happy to leave him to his own devices, she knows that this kind of development could take years. It's been over a week since she last received a report and she's going to start getting a little testy if she doesn't hear something soon.'

'General, we have to get those children out of there,' Sam spoke rather heatedly, the memories of what Clare had told her regarding Karenin's actions lending urgency to her words. 'We can't leave them in Nirrti's hands, and if we do this we'll be able to slow down her progress, at least a little.' This last was tacked on almost as an afterthought, to add weight to her argument.

'I have to agree with Major Carter,' Jack said, knowing what fuelled Sam's arguments but also seeing they didn't have much choice. 'Much as I dislike running around doing somebody else's work for them, if we can stop Nirrti in her tracks then we need to give it a shot.'

'Jacob, what exactly did you have in mind?' Hammond queried.

'Well, you'll need to get the children out, bearing in mind that the only people they will have known are the Jaffa who are guarding them, and they need to be brought to safety. I believe the best place for them to go is Tollana. They're not ordinary children and they need the help of people who will understand them. Discussions with the Tollans are under way as we speak.'

'Why do I sense there's a 'but' coming?' Jack asked sceptically.

'Because the Tollans have not yet agreed and we need to get the children out without further delay. I'm asking you to bring them here until the Tollans have agreed.'

'What makes you think they'll agree?' Jack queried.

'I don't know for sure, but these children have much in common with the Tollans and I believe they will eventually agree.'

Throughout this exchange, Daniel had been looking thoughtful, and spoke up as Jacob finished.

'The children are in danger.' The others looked at him, wondering if he had gone insane. 'That's what Clare's been saying. She must have retained some of Qui'lar's memories after all. She knew.'

'I remember - that's what she was saying when we found her yesterday. Perhaps she can shed some more light on this?' Sam added.

'Let's reconvene at 1400 people, Dr Fraiser was carrying out tests on Clare this morning and should have the results by then. Dismissed.' Hammond stood up and left the rest to their own devices.

At the time stated they were all gathered again in the briefing room, with the addition of Dr Fraiser.

'What can you tell us?' Hammond asked.

'The tests I carried out show that there are additional parts of Clare's brain being used again, almost identical to the scan I took when she first came here. I don't know why but when I carried out the same tests before there was no indication of any of this. I can't explain it.'

'Didn't you say Teal'c had been helping her with kel'noreem?' Jacob asked.

'That is correct,' Teal'c responded.

'Then it is possible that she was able to conceal parts of herself from the machine until help arrived.' Jacob looked thoughtful. 'It may also explain why we have had so much trouble translating the information - the protective reflex must have scrambled the order in which the information was downloaded.'

'Well, I don't think we'll ever know, but from what I've seen, Clare still retains Qui'lar's memories without the damaging addition of the information from that globe.' Janet paused. 'My guess is that the shock and emotional trauma triggered the fever and allowed the buried memories to resurface. She is going to be fine, in time, and I'll be able to release her in a day or two.'

'Can we see her?' Hammond asked.

'That depends.'

'Dr Fraiser, we think Clare may have some valuable information about a group of children being used to conduct genetic experiments for Nirrti. If Clare knows anything which could help…'

Janet's forehead creased as she considered this. Clare was still recovering and probably needed her rest, however thoughts of her adopted daughter and what had been done to her people influenced her decision.

'Very well, but I can only allow ten minutes, she is improving but she is still far from well.'

Dr Fraiser shook Clare gently by the shoulder to wake her, receiving a mumbled 'I'm sleeping, go 'way,' in response.

General Hammond stepped in at that point, laying a hand on Dr Fraiser's arm to stop her from trying again. 'Clare, I'm sorry to disturb you and I know you're tired, but we believe you may be able to help us.'

Clare sat up abruptly. 'General Hammond - I'm sorry, I…I didn't realise…' She looked around in confusion at the group standing nearby, not noticing as Dr Fraiser raised the headrest to allow her to sit more comfortably.

'What's wrong?' Clare jumped straight to the point, panicking at the presence of so many people.

'You've been talking in your sleep, and what you've been saying seems to fit in with some information the Tok'ra have brought us,' Daniel explained briefly before allowing Jacob to continue.

'Karenin was experimenting on a group of children, but now he's been taken into custody Nirrti will not be getting any progress reports and will send someone to check up on the situation. We want to get the children out before they can be harmed.' Jacob had been told that asking direct questions would not work.

'Qu'ilar knew about it, and encouraged Karenin to find out what he could. He never knew the location of the base but had copies of the reports that were passed to Nirrti. The children were able to learn very quickly but were slower to develop emotionally which limited progress. They were nervous and didn't respond well to large groups of people so they only ever had a small contingent of Jaffa guarding them. They were starting to show unusual mental abilities as well, but that's about as far as he got.'

'Is there anything else at all that you can remember?'

'Nirrti knew it would be years before they had any results, the children wouldn't reach anywhere near their full potential until they reached adulthood and probably beyond that. There is a possibility that they may have a longer life span as well.'

'I'm sorry but that's going to have to do for now,' Dr Fraiser intervened at that point, noting that Clare was looking a lot paler than when they had arrived. 'Clare needs to rest now, if she remembers anything else I'll make sure you're informed immediately.'

'What do you think, George?' Jacob was asking Hammond as they took their seats in the briefing room.

Jack grimaced slightly as he realised what the answer was going to be. He knew it had to be done, his only qualm was the fact that the Tok'ra were asking them to do something for them - again.

'I'm assigning SG1 and SG12 to this. You leave at 0630 tomorrow.'


	34. Part thirtyfour

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty-four

Daniel and Sam followed Jack through the 'gate in time to see Jack knocking a Jaffa over the head with the butt of his P90.

'Interesting use of your weapon, sir,' Sam commented, her eyes scanning the area to make sure it was now clear although Teal'c was also scouting the area.

'Yeah, well, he took me by surprise - did I ever tell you I hate surprises by the way? I figured it would be quieter to knock him out than to shoot him - we don't want to attract attention now, do we?'

A few minutes later SG12, one of the diplomatic teams, came through, looking around warily before moving away from the safety of the 'gate just as it snapped closed behind them.

'Ok, folks, we've got us a kindergarten to organise, so - Teal'c, I want you at point, Carter with him, SG12 you follow behind them and Daniel and I will watch our six. Got that?' Seeing he received affirmatives all round, they moved off, keeping a wary eye open for any hostiles.

Daniel could hear Jack muttering behind him. 'Trees. Oh look there's more trees. Why can't we visit a planet where there aren't so many trees?'

'Jack, you have to remember that most of the planets we visit aren't as technologically advanced as we are and they have smaller populations. They haven't had the need to cut down vast areas of forest to supply fuel and make room for them to live. Now, if you could have seen earth several thousand years ago, say…'

'Daniel - don't you have anything better to do than to torment me?'

'Not really, now where was I…' Daniel had a mischievous grin on his face that faded as Jack held up his hand to silence him, an alert look on his face. The hand changed position and was telling Daniel to get behind a nearby clump of bushes while he sought refuge behind a tree on the other side of the path.

They waited for only a few moments before they could hear the telltale heavy footsteps of a Jaffa patrol. As the patrol drew alongside him, Daniel stepped in front of them, waving his hands as he spoke.

'Hi, I wonder if you can help me, I seem to have lost my way. Am I heading in the right direction for the goa'uld stronghold?'

Before the two Jaffa had chance to turn their weapons on him, Jack had stepped out behind them and used his P90 to knock them out.

'Jack, do you mind if I ask something?' Jack nodded, curiosity getting the better of him. 'Has the budget for the SGC been cut?'

'What?' Jack exclaimed.

'Well, I just wondered. I thought maybe they were finding alternate ways of using guns to avoid wasting ammunition.' Daniel gave him a serious look, but Jack could see the twinkle in his eyes.

'Daniel, one of these days I swear I'm going to have to kill you.'

'Yeah, but just make sure you don't waste any bullets on me.'

They proceeded to join the rest of the group who were waiting for them further along the path having heard what was going on but realising that Colonel O'Neill had the situation in hand.

'Everything ok sir?' Sam asked.

'Just a couple of Jaffa and they're taken care of.'

They continued on their way and within an hour of stepping through the gate they had reached a clearing in the trees, a building standing in the centre. The building was surrounded by a fence with only one means of entrance, through a gate on the side furthest away from them.

Instructing SG12 to remain concealed behind the tree line with Daniel, Jack went off in one direction around the fenced building, Teal'c and Sam the other. They met up a few metres away from the entrance.

'What have you got?' Jack asked in hushed tones.

'Three Jaffa in total, two were standing at the entrance to the building, the other was patrolling the perimeter,' Teal'c informed him.

'I saw two guarding the gate.' Jack looked thoughtful, remembering Daniel's ploy to distract the two Jaffa earlier. 'There are only supposed to be a few Jaffa, Clare said. We've taken care of three, the five inside there make it eight. We need to keep watch over the next few hours to see if there's anything else we need to know.' Speaking quietly into his radio, he got Daniel to organise SG12 to watch the compound from the side they were on, while they remained on this side.

They waited until the sun had reached the middle of the sky before there was any noticeable change in activity within the compound. Two who had been patrolling relieved the two at the gate and they proceeded to a small outhouse. They emerged ten minutes later, one bearing a large bucket like container, the other carrying a pile of bowls and spoons.

'Feeding time,' Jack whispered.

Watching for another hour, they saw the two who had entered the large building exiting it carrying the same items they had walked in with, the only difference being that the bucket now appeared to be empty. They left the outhouse, one proceeded to patrol the perimeter, the other positioned himself on a chair beside the kitchen area and began eating from a bowl he had fetched from inside. Once he had finished, he relieved one who had been on guard outside the main building. This continued, one relieving the other until they had all eaten.

Jack, deciding that this signalled the end to any unusual activity for the time being, indicated that Carter and Teal'c should follow him back to SG12 and Daniel.

'Ok, this is what we're going to do…' Jack issued his orders and half an hour of activity later, Daniel was approaching the gate to the compound. He felt very exposed here and this was a little different from when he had challenged the Jaffa back in the trees.

The Jaffa were instantly on alert, ordering him to surrender himself and to hold his position. Daniel ignored their commands, but did raise his hands above his head as if to indicate he was harmless. The Jaffa patrolling the perimeter was approaching now as well.

'Hello there, I'm looking for the goa'uld who runs things around here. A couple of people who looked just like you told me that this was the place I was looking for.'

Staff weapons whined as they charged for the attack and Daniel got ready to duck quickly. Fortunately, Jack's plan was working smoothly and before they could fire there were a series of explosions at different points around the fence.

Taking them completely by surprise, Daniel pulled a zat gun from where he'd tucked it into the back of his pants and shot the two guards at the gate, the other three were taken out by Jack, Sam and Teal'c who had entered through the holes in the fence.

The four of them met SG12 in the centre of the compound, checking each other for injuries.

'Ok, time to rescue the kids then,' Jack said, leading the way cautiously to the building.

Once inside they found that their count had been wrong, two more Jaffa were inside a large room with twelve children. The children were huddled at one end, the Jaffa in front of them bearing staff weapons ready to shoot.

'Jaffa, kree,' Teal'c ordered, stepping forward with his own staff weapon at the ready. The guards hesitated, they had been here for years now and had not had to face up to a challenge in all that time, they had grown soft with lack of training and were unprepared for this attack.

The moment's hesitation was all that was needed, allowing Jack to take out one of the guards while Sam dealt with the other, leaving the children unguarded.

Glancing at them briefly to make sure there were no physical injuries, Jack ordered Sam and Teal'c to sweep the rest of the building to make sure all was clear before bringing SG12 inside.

Jack smiled at the children. 'Hi, I'm Jack. How you doin?' All he received in return was a closer huddling of the children, staring at him with wide, scared eyes. 'It's ok, we're not going to hurt you, we're here to help.' Nothing.

'Daniel - any suggestions?'

'I don't think they can understand you, Jack. Let me try.' Daniel moved closer to them, crouched down and tried to talk to them. 'My name is Daniel.' Daniel pointed at himself and repeated the name, then pointed at Jack and said his name. The children stared at him, not responding and not relaxing at all. Daniel carried on speaking in a calm, reassuring voice. 'We came to help you, to take you somewhere you can live a normal life, with people to take care of you, to look after you.' He continued in this manner but made no progress. He backed away and joined Jack, running a hand wearily through his hair in a gesture of defeat.

'Beats me Jack, they haven't said a word and until we can get them to talk, I haven't got a hope of getting through to them. They're not used to strangers and I think the fact we just shot the only people they have ever known doesn't put us in a favourable light.'

'We'll just have to think of something else then.'

At that moment the tightly huddled group of children moved as one further away from the door to the room.

'What on earth…' Jack exclaimed as he realised that the entrance of Carter and SG12 had caused the reaction. Hurrying over to them, Jack ushered them out of the room, leaving Daniel to try once again to get through to them.

'What's going on, sir?' Sam asked.

'We have a little problem,' Jack responded, trying to remain patient. 'The kids won't talk and they're scared half out of their wits. Daniel can't seem to get anywhere with them, but they don't seem quite so frightened of him.'

'Why don't I go in with Lieutenant Chambers, sir,' Sam suggested. 'Maybe they'll respond to us?'

'Ok, Major, Lieutenant, proceed.'

Carter and Chambers removed their weapons and their vests, entering the room dressed in their khaki pants and black t-shirts, offering as neutral a front as possible.

They moved quietly and slowly to a position just behind Daniel who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

'We've come to see if we can help. Any progress?'

'None.' Daniel looked frustrated. He took pride in his ability to talk to people in languages he was unfamiliar with and in his diplomatic skills, but none of them seemed to be working here and he was at a loss as to what to attempt next.

Sam and Lieutenant Chambers sat beside Daniel and Sam tried to speak to them.

'Hi - I'm Sam. This is Linda. How are you all doing? Can you tell us your names?' Between them the two women tried everything they could think of. Sam stood up and moved closer to the frightened group, but they seemed to huddle even closer together, only relaxing their guard slightly when she retreated again.

Suddenly there was a change, the children started trying to peer around them, to catch a glimpse of something they had seen outside the door. Sam, glancing around to see what had caught their attention realised it was Teal'c they were watching. Standing up slowly, she indicated that Chambers should accompany her out of the room.

'Well?' Jack demanded, starting to let his frustration show. He'd lost count of the Jaffa and Goa'uld he'd dealt with, plus a host of other enemies and now he was being defeated by a group of frightened kids who didn't respond to him the way most children did.

'We couldn't get anywhere either, sir, but I've got an idea that might just work. They seemed to respond when they caught a glimpse of Teal'c through the door.'

'Teal'c? You've got to be kidding me, right? No offence, Teal'c,' Jack added as he realised he was receiving some hefty glares.

'Major Carter may be right,' Teal'c said. 'These children have been raised with Jaffa as their only companions and they may indeed respond to me.'

'Well, we've got to try something, off you go big guy.'

A few minutes later the sound of scampering feet could be heard and Jack risked a look through the gap in the door. Children surrounded Teal'c, all trying to touch him or grab hold of his clothing. Ten minutes later Teal'c indicated the rest of the group should enter. The children were sitting around Teal'c, the fear in their eyes had reduced but they were all still tense. As they saw Jack approaching followed by the others they tried to huddle together again, but a stern look and wave of the hand from Teal'c stilled them and they waited apprehensively to see what would happen.

'As you can see, O'Neill, I was successful.' Teal'c sounded a little smug.

'Way to go, Teal'c. Now what? We still have to figure out how to get them to the gate.' Jack said.

'I have given that some thought. Do not all you humans carry chocolate with you on missions?' Teal'c asked.

'Yes.' Jack wasn't sure where this was going.

'We can use it to reward the children for coming with us,' Teal'c replied.

'Teal'c - you want to bribe them? You've been spending way too much time with Jack,' Daniel complained.

'I have witnessed the success of this manoeuvre on many of your television programmes and on occasions when parents have been trying to make their children behave.'

'He's got a point Daniel, and at this stage I'm willing to try anything.' Jack turned to the others, 'Ok, everyone, lets have all the chocolate you've got, and yes, Carter that does include yours.'

Soon, there was a pile of chocolate on the floor beside Teal'c. Teal'c picked up a couple of bars, broke them up and gave a small piece to each child. The looks of pleasure on the faces of the children as they tasted the joys of chocolate for the first time warmed all their hearts, as did the sight of one brave youngster who moved closer to the pile on the floor, ready to help himself to more.

Teal'c halted him with a raised hand, indicating he should rejoin the rest of the group. Getting to his feet, Teal'c signed to them to stand also, and, gathering the candy and placing them in his pack, he took a child's hand in each of his own and proceeded to leave the room. The rest of the children hesitated before surging after him, keeping going until they reached the outside of the building where they hesitated at the unfamiliar sight of the sky and the world outside their room, but they could see the source of that delicious sweet food moving away from them and their desire for more urged them forward and they continued to follow.

As they reached the edge of the trees, Jack called to Teal'c to stop.

'Ok, this seems to be working. I don't want to lose anyone in the trees, Teal'c give SG12 and Daniel some of the chocolate and I want you to take charge of two children each. Carter, you take point and I'll bring up the rear.'

Teal'c did as asked, then broke up another couple of bars for distribution before proceeding to the gate. It was going to take a lot longer to return as Jack realised that the small legs of their new charges could not keep up the pace Carter was taking and radioed further instructions.

'Carter, unless you want to volunteer to carry this lot back, I suggest you slow the pace down. We'll take a break every thirty minutes as well. These kids aren't used to the exercise and this is all new territory to them.'

Two hours later, as the sun was starting to sink lower in the sky and the shadows of the trees were growing longer, they came to another halt at the edge of the tree line. Sam was scouting the area, searching for signs of goa'uld, soon joined by Jack. As soon as the area was cleared Sam dialled home, Teal'c keeping the children well out of the way to avoid frightening them as the event horizon formed.

Even by keeping them occupied with the last of the chocolate, the noise and sight of the gate activating caused the children to cluster around Teal'c for safety and security, clinging to him for reassurance.

Speaking slowly and soothingly, Teal'c indicated that they should take the hands of the adults they had been walking with and that they would walk through the shimmering circle that had just formed. Watching as Sam went through, Teal'c led the way to the steps in front of the gate. Turning to ensure that he was being followed, he beckoned them to follow him and, still holding the hands of the children he had charge of, stepped through and disappeared.

With some difficulty, the remaining children were persuaded to follow and soon Jack was the only one remaining. Taking one last look around, he too stepped through.


	35. Part thirtyfive

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty-five

The sight that greeted Jack on his arrival through the 'gate was not reassuring. Frightened children surrounded Teal'c, clinging to him for safety and security while General Hammond was ordering all but essential personnel out of the 'gate room. The armed guards had already departed, leaving only Dr Fraiser, the rest of SG1, SG12 and General Hammond with the children.

'Report, Colonel,' Hammond spoke rather testily, spying his second-in-command hovering in the background.

'General, I think it would be a good idea if we took the children to a more secure location where they'll feel safer,' Dr Fraiser interrupted. 'I need to carry out checks on them and I'd like to get them settled in first.'

Hammond nodded assent and stood to one side, waiting for them to depart. And was still waiting ten minutes later as Dr Fraiser tried to persuade them that she meant them no harm and that she would take them somewhere safe. Looking at Colonel O'Neill in desperation, she admitted defeat.

'Colonel, I have no idea how you got them here, but can you please make them come with me?'

'Nothing to do with me, I'm afraid, you'll have to ask Teal'c,' Jack spoke casually, his eyes twinkling as his words had the expected reaction.

Hammond and Dr Fraiser both looked surprised, then realisation dawned that it was Teal'c they were clinging to. 'Teal'c - can you help me out here?' Dr Fraiser appealed to him.

'Indeed. Do you have any chocolate?'

'Chocolate?' Dr Fraiser looked bewildered.

'Er…Teal'c managed to get them here by bribing them with chocolate,' Daniel informed Janet. 'Although they do seem to respond to him anyway.'

Janet, clearly disapproving of this method, nodded her reluctant agreement and a few minutes later a box of chocolate bars was delivered. Teal'c showed it to the children and they followed him willingly from the room, making their way to a converted storage room that had been made ready for them as temporary quarters.

Just as the last of them were leaving the gate activated and the children, who had just begun to settle down, were startled, causing them to run in all directions, pursued closely by SG1 and SG12.

'Well, I think that's all - eleven, twelve. Yup that's it. Doctor, please take them away, lock them up, whatever, just do something with them,' Jack, counting the constantly moving heads, sounded extremely exasperated. Yup, give him a nice army of Jaffa to fight any day over this.

Soon the corridors were peaceful again, Teal'c having assisted with the removal of the children to a safer location. Hammond, seeking them out, requested an immediate briefing.

'Everything went according to plan?' Hammond asked.

'Yes, sir, we went in, kicked some Jaffa butts, bribed the kids and brought them home.' Jack said flippantly.

Ignoring Jack's insubordinate tone, Hammond looked to Daniel and Sam for more detail.

'We had a communication problem with them, sir,' Daniel informed the General. 'They don't seem to understand us and as far as I know, they haven't uttered a word since we found them, which makes it pretty hard for me to learn their language. They responded to Teal'c as they've grown up with only a Jaffa guard for most of their lives and were more comfortable with him. Even so, Teal'c needed to resort to bribery to get them to come with us.'

'I see. Major, anything else I should know about?'

'No, sir, I think that more or less covers it.'

'Fine. Colonel, I'd like your team to take responsibility for the children. Teal'c is already involved anyway and I need Dr Jackson to try to establish some kind of communication with them. Your faces are familiar to them and I want to limit the contact they have at present until they are more settled. Thank you.' Hammond dismissed them, Jack and Sam standing up as he left the room.

'This is going to be so much fun,' was all Jack said as he headed for the locker room to shower and change before seeking out Teal'c and his charges.

Clare had been released from the infirmary that morning on condition she stay on base for the next few days for monitoring and that she got plenty of rest and ate properly. Eager to leave she agreed to the conditions, wanting nothing more than to be away from all the hustle and bustle and poking and prying. She intended to have a shower and go to the mess hall for some lunch, then come back to her room and review her progress on her latest book. However, once she'd showered she felt an overwhelming tiredness and decided that maybe she would take a nap before doing anything else.

It was late afternoon before she awoke, a glance at her watch showed it was just after five o'clock and a rumble from her stomach told her it was way past time to eat, so dressing quickly she left her room. There was no guard on duty this time, General Hammond had decided she no longer required watching, although the guards at the checkpoints on the way out had been advised that she was not to leave the mountain without an escort.

She took a moment to get her bearings as she had always been escorted before when moving around the base and suddenly being left to her own devices was a little disorientating. Figuring out the direction she needed to take, she got in the elevator and punched the button for the floor she thought the mess hall was on. The elevator seemed to take forever to arrive but the doors opened at last and she stepped out into a familiar looking corridor. Unfortunately, all the corridors seemed to look the same in this place and she found herself wandering aimlessly. Pausing to get her bearings, wondering why no one was ever around when you needed them, she heard a noise that sounded like someone crying. Shaking herself in disbelief, she continued looking around when she heard it again.

Someone was definitely crying and she headed in the direction it came from, finally arriving at a storage room at the far end of one corridor. Opening the door slowly, she saw a child of eight or nine huddled up in the corner, crying so hard that she hadn't noticed anyone come in.

Clare touched the child lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. The girl started and drew away, the tears still falling down her face but the noisy sobbing had stopped. Pulling back slightly, Clare squatted against the wall opposite the child.

'Hello. I'm Clare. Do you need some help?'

The child looked at her with wide, uncomprehending eyes. Not wanting to frighten her any more, Clare sat quietly for a few minutes, letting the child get used to her presence before shuffling over to sit next to her. The child pulled away from her but remained where she was.

Clare pointed at herself again, smiled and said 'Clare. I can help you.' The child still stared at her. She had been frightened by all that had happened and when they had stepped out from that funny circle following the big black man, she had wondered what was going to happen to her and the others. She was the eldest and had always felt responsible for them, now she had become separated and she was worried at how they would cope without her.

She had been scared when those strange people had arrived at their home, they never saw anyone different and she had trusted the black one who looked a little bit like the ones who looked after them. And that strange food had been nice - she had never tasted anything like it before. Now, after they had all panicked when that funny circle had made that horrible sound, she found herself on her own and had crawled into this closet where she felt safe, until this woman had found her. But this woman seemed different, she didn't seem as scary as the others and maybe, just maybe she could help.

They sat in silence for a while until at last the child looked up at Clare, fear still in her eyes, but also a look that said she wanted to trust her new friend. 'Kosca.' The child pointed at herself.

'Hello Kosca, it's nice to meet you.' This was strange, the others had all talked as if she was an idiot, she could hear it in the tone of voice they used. Ok, she couldn't understand the words, but she could tell by the tone of voice that Clare was treating her like a real person.

Kosca smiled shyly and snuggled up to Clare, reassured by the hug and soothing words being spoken to her. After ten minutes, Clare decided it was time to move.

'Kosca, I'm sure there must be somewhere you should be. Come with me and I'll see if we can find out where you belong.' Clare stood up, holding out her hand to Kosca. Kosca hesitated, the look of fear crossing her face again, but she looked into the eyes of the woman standing in front of her, identifying honesty and trustworthiness there. Taking Clare's hand, she got to her feet and they left the storage room.

Heading back in the direction Clare thought the elevator was they heard voices coming towards them. About time too, Clare thought to herself as they turned a corner and came face to face with Jack and Sam. Kosca immediately clutched Clare's hand tighter and tried to hide herself behind her new friend.

'Hello Clare - I see you've found our missing person,' Jack smiled at the two of them.

'Yes - I take it you know something about this?'

'Oh, yes. This is one of the children we rescued from Nirrti. Just after they arrived the gate activated again and we had to spend twenty minutes rounding them all up. We thought we'd got them all - do you know how hard it is to count a group of children that won't stand still?' Clare smiled in sympathy at Jack's pained expression.

'Anyway, once we got to their temporary quarters on level 26, we did another head count and realised we'd lost one. And now we've found her.' Jack smiled at Kosca and held out his hand to her, inviting her to go with him. 'Shall we go and find the others?' He asked gently.

Kosca clutched Clare's hand hard, almost cutting off the circulation. Clare could feel her quivering with fear and indicated that Jack and Sam should back off a little.

Clare turned to face Kosca, kneeling down so her face was on the same level and spoke soothingly to her. 'Kosca, these are my friends, they are not going to hurt you. We need to go with them, but I'll stay with you. Will you come?' Kosca looked her in the face, trying to read what was going on in her mind. At last, content with what she had seen, she loosened her grip slightly and allowed herself to be guided towards the other two.

'Kosca, this is Jack, and this is Sam.' Clare introduced them. Jack and Sam smiled at Kosca, Sam giving a little wave. 'Ok, I think we're alright now, you want to lead the way?'

They made their way to the elevator, Clare realising she had in fact been going in the wrong direction, and soon arrived at the storeroom on level 26 where confusion reigned.

The new arrivals stood in the doorway and watched as Dr Fraiser and her medics attempted to carry out the necessary checks on the children. Teal'c and Daniel were doing their best to reassure them, but judging by the sound of crying and the fact that whenever they could, the children were trying to hide under the beds together, they were not having much success.

'So - how's it going?' Jack asked flippantly. 'We brought another one back for you.'

The adults in the room glared at him, frustration showing in their faces.

'What on earth are you doing?' Clare exclaimed, horrified at what she saw, the others staring at her in surprise having never heard her sound like that before. Janet was startled into releasing the child whose temperature she had been trying to take.

'Everyone out - NOW!' The last came from her mouth like an order, for a moment everyone gaped at her, open mouthed, but Jack, grasping at straws now, gave a flick of his head, ordering everyone out of the room. Clare felt herself flushing with embarrassment - it was the tone of voice she had not had to use very often, only when the scouts had become particularly difficult, but she knew something had to be done before the children became completely uncooperative. Jack, pausing before he too left the room, placed a hand on her arm, looking at her to check she knew what she was doing.

'It'll be fine, Jack, just give me a bit of time with them.'

Soon, the room was empty of everyone except herself and twelve children.


	36. Part thirtysix

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty-six

Clare took a few deep breaths as she realised that it was now or never, she had to get through to these children somehow and she had an idea.

Turning to face Kosca, Clare smiled at her and pointed at herself as she said her own name before pointing at Kosca, saying her name and giving her a big hug. Kosca resisted the unfamiliar form of contact but then decided that it did actually feel nice. Clare released her and said 'Clare and Kosca. Friends.'

Kosca gave her a big smile while the rest of the children stared with big eyes, unsure what was happening. The gesture was reciprocated by Kosca repeating the gesture and giving Clare a big hug before saying 'Kosca and Clare. Friends.'

Kosca moved over to the child nearest her and went through the process with her, whispering quietly to the child to let him know what was going on. Soon the children were all speaking their names and hugging each other, big grins of happiness on their faces. Clare relaxed a little, knowing that at least she had made a start and that the children had started to open up. The next moment, she had a line of small people in front of her who were waiting patiently to be a 'friend' to her as well. She felt a warm glow at all this affection and smiled shyly towards the camera positioned near the ceiling in one corner of the room, knowing the others were watching from the adjoining room.

Deciding to try something else now the group were more relaxed, she encouraged the children to sit in a circle while she spoke briefly to the guard on the door. Grabbing a couple of blank medical charts and some pens the medics had left behind, Clare sat down in the circle as well.

'This is a dog.' She drew a rough picture of a dog, not a very good picture but enough for her purpose. 'I'm going to tell you a story about a dog.' Using gestures and pointing at the pictures she was drawing, she told them a short story about a dog that wanted to fly. The children, reacting to her tone of voice and gestures, were laughing in the right places and by the time she reached the end of the story they were relatively comfortable with their new surroundings.

The sound of the door opening made them tense and try to huddle together, but with a smile and a shake of Clare's head they stayed where they were, looking apprehensively at Daniel as he entered the room bearing several pads of paper and some crayons.

Clare went up to Daniel and went through the 'friend' ritual with him, looking apologetically at Daniel as she gave him a hug, which he returned, speaking the words as he did so. He had seen what had happened earlier and now understood what Clare had been doing. The children hesitated before they proceeded to form a line so they too could hug him and greet him then sat patiently back on the floor.

'Hey,' Daniel spoke softly to Clare, 'You seem to be doing alright. I brought what you asked.' He handed over the items he had brought and Clare gave out sheets of paper to each child with some crayons. Demonstrating what they were to do, she left them scribbling away, one of the first child-like activities they had probably ever experienced.

Pulling Daniel to one side she spoke quietly to him, running her hands through her hair while trying to stifle a yawn - this was hard going no matter how rewarding it was.

'You sure you're ok?' Daniel asked, noting her tiredness. 'Now you've made a start, perhaps Teal'c or I could…'

'I'm fine, really,' Clare smiled at him. 'I want to do this and they seem to respond to me.'

'They haven't said anything yet have they?'

'No, Kosca did whisper something to them but I didn't catch what it was. We have to try to establish a higher level of trust though, after what Teal'c did to get them through the Stargate, we have to make them understand they won't always get candy when they do what they're asked.'

Clare was about to speak again when she realised Daniel's attention was elsewhere. He moved towards one of the children and crouched down next to him, pointing a finger at what he was drawing.

'Stargate.' The child spoke softly, shyly. 'Chappa'ai.' The child smiled at him uncertainly, Daniel grinned back at him and nodded, saying only one word in reply.

'Good.'

The child, happy that he had met with approval continued to add more detail to his drawing of the Stargate.

'This is amazing,' Daniel spoke to Clare more quietly, 'They only saw the gate briefly but he has managed to put in an immense level of detail a child of his age shouldn't be capable of. Not to mention his hearing must be amazing for him to have heard you talk about the Stargate.'

'Well, we did know there was something unusual about them,' Clare replied as she moved on to the more immediate situation. 'Ok, now they seem to be used to you, I'd like to get Teal'c in next.'

Daniel disappeared, returning a few minutes later with Teal'c. The children took one glance at Teal'c and immediately swarmed towards him, needing no introduction before they greeted him with hugs and 'Friend.'

Daniel and Clare grinned at each other as they saw Teal'c's discomfort at all this unexpected attention, but after a few minutes they settled back down to their drawings. Sam and Jack were introduced together, the children beginning to get the hang of welcoming new people, took only a few moments of hesitation after Clare had greeted them before they too were welcomed into the small circle of 'friends' to the children.

'You're doing a good job here,' Jack spoke to Clare. 'A little unorthodox, but as long as it works… So, what's next?'

'Well…' Clare hesitated, unsure as to how her next proposal would be taken. 'The children are too nervous to be around lots of people and it would be better to limit contact with them at present.' She looked doubtfully at Jack, then continued more confidently when she received a nod of agreement from him. 'Dr Fraiser needs to do her tests, but I don't think she's going to get anywhere if she comes in with a large group of nurses - maybe if Dr Fraiser comes in with one nurse?'

'I'll go and talk to her sir,' Sam volunteered and left the room when she saw her CO was going to agree with Clare's suggestion.

'How are you doing, Clare?' Jack looked at her carefully, tiredness showing in her eyes.

'I'm ok,' Clare replied, pushing her tiredness to one side as she smiled at him. 'I'm a little tired, but I can keep going for a while longer.'

'Are you sure? Now you've got them to open up a bit I'm sure we can carry on.'

'I'd like to stay - I want to make sure they get properly settled in.'

'Ok, but just let me know if you need a break.'

Jack moved to join Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel had been trying to get the children to talk, to say anything, but all he got in response were wide-eyed stares.

'Kind of quiet in here don't you think?' Jack commented.

'It's very unusual - most children would be chattering away. It's odd that they're sitting so quietly, and they seem perfectly content.' Daniel paused and frowned. 'I get the feeling I'm missing something, though. I just can't put my finger on it.'

Sam returned just then with Dr Fraiser and Nurse O'Reilly. As they stepped in the room everything went still as the children turned to look at the newcomers, their small bodies tensed as they saw two of the people who had been trying to do unpleasant things to them. Clare got them to put all their medical equipment at the far side of the room then introduced them as Janet and Suzanne. There was a considerable delay this time before they too were greeted and welcomed into their little circle.

Dr Fraiser looked to Clare for further direction. Clare seemed to have the situation under control for the time being and she didn't want to upset the current atmosphere.

'Can you do your tests on me first - let the children see what will be done to them, then maybe you could do some of the others?'

Dr Fraiser agreed and proceeded to take Clare's temperature, blood pressure, pulse, blood samples and various other essential medical check ups. On seeing Clare's elevated readings, Janet considered sending her off immediately for some rest but eventually decided to allow her a little longer with the children.

The four members of SG1 also had the tests done to them, then Clare took Kosca on to her lap and spoke quiet, reassuring words to her, explaining everything that was happening as Dr Fraiser did what was necessary. As they realised that Kosca was unharmed, the rest of the children were happy to choose someone's lap to sit on to undergo the same thing themselves.

Half an hour later Dr Fraiser had all the information she needed and sent the nurse off to process the results.

'Well, that went well. How long did we try to do that before?' Janet pulled a face as she spoke, remembering several hours of trying unsuccessfully to do what Clare had managed to achieve in half an hour.

'Well, speaking as a doctor and a parent, I think this lot have had just about enough for one day. Food should be arriving for them any moment now and I suggest they all get to bed once they've eaten. It's been a very long day for everyone.'

The children seemed to enjoy the food they were brought and the looks of sheer pleasure when they tasted ice cream for the first time was a very rewarding sight - once they'd recovered from the shock of the coldness.

Half an hour after they'd finished eating and paid necessary visits to the bathroom they were all tucked up in bed, listening drowsily to Teal'c singing a Chulak lullaby. He had a surprisingly deep, mellow voice and although the words to the song were strange and not entirely to the liking of the humans present, the children seemed to appreciate it and soon nothing could be heard except the deep, slow breathing of twelve tired out and now sleeping children.

Just outside the room, Janet turned to Clare.

'Ok, I want you to get yourself something to eat and then straight to bed - that's an order.'

'But what if one of them wakes up, shouldn't I be…' Clare tried to protest.

'I will remain and perform kel'noreem so I will be here if the children require anything,' Teal'c offered.

'Good. In that case the rest of us will ensure that Clare follows your orders.' Jack, with his hand on the small of Clare's back, headed off in the direction of the elevator, followed by Sam and Daniel. Clare gave some resistance initially, but Jack kept up the pressure on her back until he could feel her relax and walk with him.

Clare felt too keyed up to eat much, Sam had fetched her a rather appetising plate of lasagne with chocolate cake to follow, but she found herself miles away, worrying about the children and what would happen to them. Jack brought her back down to earth, shaking her gently by the arm to catch her attention.

'Hey - you're supposed to eat that not play with it. Do you want me to get Dr Fraiser on your case?'

'Sorry, I guess I'm a bit tense still. It's been an unusual day,' she picked up a fork and took a few mouthfuls of lasagne, found her appetite had returned and wolfed down the rest of it hungrily.

'Slow down - it's not going anywhere and you'll make yourself sick,' Daniel warned. 'You did a good job today - I'm not sure what we'd have done if you hadn't been around.'

Clare smiled shyly at him, in spite of what Sam had said to her a couple of days ago, she still felt like she didn't belong and was glad she had been able to prove herself to be useful.

After the cake had been consumed and they had been sitting silently around the table for a few minutes, Jack took charge once again, insisting it was time Clare went to bed. Clare was in agreement with this - while she had been sitting there she could feel her head nodding and her eyes growing heavy and she kept telling herself it was time to move before she fell asleep. Her body, however, seemed reluctant to do what her mind was telling it and she sat there staring up at Jack as he waited for her to leave the table.

'Are you alright?' Jack asked seeing her reluctance to move.

'Yes, but I think the last few days has just caught up with me. I'm coming now.' With a supreme effort, she pushed herself into a standing position, swaying slightly as a wave of tiredness swept over her, the next moment Jack had grabbed her elbow, steadying her, then kept hold while he walked with her to her room.

Turning to him briefly as he opened the door for her, she mumbled good night, not even waiting for him to close the door before she started to change into her pyjamas. Smiling to himself, Jack closed the door and left.


	37. Part thirtyseven

**__**

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A Snake In The Hand Is Worth Two In The Bush

Part thirty-seven

Clare was woken the following morning by Sam shaking her by the shoulder.

'Whassup?' Clare mumbled, sitting up and trying to shake the tiredness from her body.

'The Tollan representatives arrived this morning - Dr Fraiser didn't want to wake you and we thought we'd be able to handle the children.' Sam pulled a wry face. 'They were all fine when we gave them breakfast, but when we brought General Hammond and the Tollans into the room they became agitated and are sitting huddled together by one of the beds. We tried that thing you did yesterday but it just doesn't seem to be working.'

As Sam was talking, Clare had thrown back the covers and was starting to dress.

'Give me five minutes,' she said when Sam had finished. Sam could hear splashing coming from the bathroom and in less than five minutes, Clare re-emerged, dragging a brush through her hair.

'I'm ready,' Clare informed Sam as she tossed the brush on the table and grabbed a jacket.

They reached the converted storeroom and Clare realised the situation needed to be brought under control quickly. Glancing briefly at the others in the room, Clare moved towards the children and spoke firmly.

'Kosca, will you come here please?'

Kosca moved forward, understanding the gesture that Clare made as she spoke her name. She looked warily at the newcomers in the room, but came up to Clare and returned the hug she was given.

'Kosca, I know you're frightened, but these are good people. Watch.' Clare indicated that Kosca should bring the other children to stand with her while she spoke to the new people.

'I'm going to try something, General,' Clare addressed Hammond, 'but I need to know the names of these two,' she indicated the two Tollans standing with him.

'Of course. Collatan and Sarash, this is Clare Dawson who has been helping us with the children.'

The three exchanged brief greetings, then the attention of everyone in the room turned to the children and Clare.

'This is General Hammond, he wants to help you,' Clare smiled at him and shook his hand. The children hesitated for only a moment, then proceeded to greet him and shake his hand. The process was repeated for the two Tollans and soon the children were sitting down in their circle while Daniel tried to explain what was going to happen.

'These people are the Tollans,' Daniel spoke slowly and pointed at the people named. 'They are special, like you, and can give you new homes, new families.' He used gestures to emphasise his words, finding it frustrating that he could not really communicate with them as they had still not spoken, he was searching for other ways to express himself when Kosca passed him a picture she had been drawing while he was talking.

'Going home?' She asked, while Daniel realised she had drawn a picture of a house with a family standing outside. Looking around he realised that all the children had done something similar.

'Wait a minute,' Daniel spoke a little uncertainly. 'You can understand what I'm saying?'

Kosca nodded.

'Did you understand us when we first met?' A sense of awe came over Daniel's face as he received a negative response to this question.

'So…how did you learn our language?'

'We listened. The story Clare told us. You say lots of words. We hear well.' Kosca's words were spoken disjointedly, but spoken well enough to get her meaning across.

'This is remarkable,' Daniel mused, completely lost in this new discovery. 'I've never met anyone with the ability to learn so quickly. I'd love to…'

Clare placed a warning hand on Daniel's arm before he got too carried away. 'Daniel, I think you need to ease up. You're scaring them.'

Daniel looked a bit sheepish and apologised, moving back to stand with Jack at the side of the room out of the way.

Clare asked the children to wait where they were while she talked to their visitors.

'What happens now?' She asked General Hammond.

'The Tollans have agreed to take the children and find new homes for them. They'll be settled in communal quarters initially, then as they become used to their new surroundings they'll move in with their new families. You've done a very good job here, Clare, and I've assigned SG1 and yourself to go with them and see them settled in.' Hammond smiled to himself as he saw Clare's look of relief that she would be able to make sure the children were going to be well looked after. 'You'll be leaving in one hour.'

Hammond left the room after waving a goodbye to the children and was greeted with a chorus of 'Goodbye General Hammond' from the group he left behind.

Explaining to Kosca that she needed to get ready to take them to their new home, Clare left Kosca to settle the rest of the group down to play with a large box of brightly coloured construction blocks that someone had acquired for them.

****

XOXOXOX

Clare was sitting with the children in their new temporary home. They had all had a good look around and had met the people who would be looking after them, but throughout their time here the children had said very little, staring around with wide eyes, trying to take it all in and make sense of it.

'The Tollans will make you part of their families now,' Clare was explaining. 'They will help you remember who you are, but they will also help you to become good people and learn the things that they have to offer. I have to go but I will come to visit you.'

As Clare walked out of the room to return to the 'gate she heard a disturbance which tugged at her deepest emotions. A wail came from more than one of the children and she felt like she was abandoning them. She could hear the soft voices of the Tollans inside comforting them, trying to soothe them but nothing seemed to work. She waited, telling herself that she had to let them get used to their new surroundings and it would take time, but half an hour later she could take no more.

Turning her back on the room, Clare ran to where Jack was waiting to escort her back to the 'gate. Seeing the look on her face he became instantly alarmed.

'What's wrong? What's happened? ' He demanded, holding her arm.

'I…I…can't leave them,' she gasped out, fighting to keep control herself. 'I have to make sure that they'll be alright. I can stay, can't I?' She turned pleading eyes to Jack.

'You sure about this?'

'Yes. I feel kind of responsible after helping them through the early stages and it seems wrong to abandon them now.' Clare's voice grew in confidence as she realised that Jack would do what he could if he felt it was the right thing to do. 'They've already lost their parents, the people who had looked after them and I think they will find it hard to handle losing all their new friends. I want to do this, Jack, I need to this.' Clare finished emphatically, looking at Jack hopefully.

'Well, let's go talk to the Tollans and make sure they're ok with this, if they are, I'll square it with General Hammond.'

****

XOXOXOX

Three weeks later the incoming traveller alert sounded.

'It's the Tollan, sir,' General Hammond was informed.

'Open the iris,' Hammond ordered.

As the event horizon settled a solitary figure walked down the ramp and asked to speak to General Hammond.

Hammond escorted the new arrival to his office and welcomed her warmly.

'So, I hear things are going well,' Hammond began.

'Yes, General. The children are settling in well and are now living with their new families, except..' Clare paused before continuing. 'I'd like to ask your permission to remain on Tollana, sir. I…well…Kosca and I are getting on well and the family she was supposed to move in with have got a serious illness to deal with and weren't able to take her. They can find another family for her, but they said if I was willing to stay, Kosca could live with me.' Clare stared down at her hands as they twisted nervously in her lap, not sure whether she would be allowed to do what she so much wanted to.

'Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?' Hammond asked, concerned this had been a hasty decision. 'If you take this on, you're going to have to stay there until Kosca has grown up - you can't abandon her if you decide it's not what you want, you know.'

'I'm aware of that, General, and I've never been so sure in my life.' Clare's voice was firm and there was an air of confidence, an inner glow that had not been there before. 'The Tollans have made me feel welcome and I feel a part of them, even in this short time. This is something I need to do, it's what I want.'

'Very well. But remember,' Hammond spoke more sternly, before relenting slightly as he saw the worried expression on Clare's face. 'You can come back to visit us you know, Kosca too.'

The General stood up to shake her hand, Clare, without thinking stood up also and gave him a big hug, returned in kind after a brief hesitation on Hammond's part.

'Is this a private party or can anyone join in?' Jack's voice came through the partially open door.

'We heard our favourite writer came to visit and we couldn't wait any longer,' Daniel chimed in.

'Hey, guys,' Clare responded, 'It's good to see you - speaking through the MALP isn't quite the same as seeing you all.'

They all noticed the change in their friend, her air of confidence and happiness that had been lacking before. Something was going on here and they really wanted to know what it was.

'Is there something we need to know?' Jack asked cautiously.

'Why don't we adjourn to the briefing room and I'll let Clare tell you herself.' Hammond said.

They had barely settled into their seats before Jack was demanding an explanation.

'So? What's going on? Give.'

'General Hammond has agreed to me staying on Tollana while Kosca grows up. She's going to live with me.' Clare informed them, anxiously awaiting their response, feeling that she needed approval from these people who had become her friends.

'Wow,' Sam responded. 'That's some challenge.'

'Maybe,' Clare replied, 'But it's something I need to do and I want to do it more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life.'

'What about your writing?' Daniel queried.

'I can carry on with that if I want, the Tollans will be able to connect my lap top to a suitable power source and I can work on it there. When I've got something to send to my publisher, it'll give me a good reason to visit you.'

'You do not need a reason, Clare Dawson,' Teal'c spoke up. 'We are your friends and friends do not need a reason to see each other.'

'I know that Teal'c, but thanks, I appreciate what you're saying.' Clare became a little more serious. 'You know you'll have to come to see me sometimes as well, see how we're doing.' Clare blushed slightly as she said this.

'What aren't you telling us?' Daniel asked suspiciously.

'Well…I've made one particular friend, his name is Darien…' Clare needed to say no more, the happiness in her face and the way her whole bearing had changed told them what they needed to know.

Now, as she stood before the open wormhole, waiting to step through, Clare took one look back at the people watching her go, remembering their hugs and good wishes. Smiling through the tears, she waved and stepped through to her new life.

**__**

THE END?

Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who left me feedback, it's much appreciated. This is as far as this story goes at the moment as I've run out of ideas for it but if anything comes to mind, I may continue it in the future so watch this space!


End file.
